


Through The Looking Glass

by ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 13 encountering her mirror self, Action/Adventure, Dark!13, F/F, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mirror Universe, Mirror!Companions, Mirrorverse typical sex and violence, One-sided Clara/13, Past Doctors in flashbacks, Thoschei Friendship, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars/pseuds/ElsaIsThereLifeOnMars
Summary: The Doctor gets trapped in a Parallel Universe where down is up, up is down. Here, River, Amy, Rory, Clara... are alive and well but the Doctor soon realises they're evil, distorted versions of the people she loved. In an attempt to return to her own universe, she faces off against her own evil twin with the help of the people she has always considered enemies.
Relationships: The Doctor & The Master (Doctor Who), The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor & Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 224
Kudos: 98





	1. Mirror Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my next project lol, you're in for a wild ride :D  
> I hope you've all had a wonderful Christmas! <3 In honour of “Home For Christmas“ being completed, I thought I'd start posting this the day after to minimise any withdrawal symptoms :P Unfortunately, I won't be able to do daily updates on this, it'll be a lot harder to write and it'll be full length chapters, so there's that :)  
> I had this idea a little while ago watching the most recent season of Star Trek Discovery. I've always had a thing for the mirror universe and when I put the idea of doing a DW version out there, I was overwhelmed by the response so here we are!  
> I really hope you all enjoy this. It's M rated for now, I've not decided how explicit I will be with sex and violence but it'll be mirrorverse typical, rating may go up and I'll add tags and characters as we go along so that I'm not giving too much away :)  
> Anyway, looking forward to hearing what you think! Welcome to the Mirror Universe!

**Chapter 1: Mirror Mirror**

“River?“

The Doctor's ears were ringing and she struggled to breath when she hit the ground. She felt like she was going to throw up. She had lost all sense of direction when she had been knocked over by a violent jolt. When she managed to open her eyes, she realised she was still in the same place she'd been before things had started going wrong. The sterile white of an extradition chamber on Gallifrey was blinding her, only increasing the throbbing headache developing between her temples.

“River?“ She said again, her voice weak. She rolled onto her side and then pushed herself up on all fours feeling unsteady. She looked around and the hope she had been holding on to faded away. She was alone still, it hadn’t worked. But why not? She had done everything exactly right, River should be here! But what about that jolt that had knocked her over? As she slowly regained control of her senses, she could feel that she wasn’t where she had been before. Geographically, yes but… She couldn’t have travelled in time, this felt like no ordinary displacement, this was violent, forceful, painful.

The Doctor clambered to her feet, wincing through the pain. It wasn’t localised, she just hurt all over, like every tiny molecule in her body revolted against being here. She was adjusting, but slowly.

Suddenly, there were voices outside and she froze. Gallifrey lay in ruins, it was a dead planet, the Master had seen to that. There should be no-one here but her. And she shouldn’t even have been here either, this whole venture had been a stupidly selfish idea. It didn’t seem to matter now, it hadn’t worked. Quite the contrary, something had gone very wrong and she was about to find out what.

Slowly, the Doctor made her way to the door but before she could reach it, the door was slammed open and she found herself staring at Yasmin Kahn. Only, she didn’t look like her Yaz at all and she was pointing a gun at her.

“What the hell is going on here? This area is off…“ Her harsh words died on her lips when she recognised her. “Emperor, I’m so sorry… We didn’t expect you back, what…“ She lowered her gun quickly, almost fearfully.

“Emperor?“ The Doctor echoed bewildered staring back at her in shock. Moments later, Ryan and Graham appeared behind her, their expressions as shocked as hers. They were all wearing some sort of uniform. Black leather, golden buckles, Gallifreyan symbols… each wearing a sword. “What’s going on here…“

“Your Excellence.“ Yaz struggled for words. “I’m sorry, we didn’t know it was you, we just received the alert, we assumed you were still on Sontar…“

“What?“ The Doctor took in her words but couldn’t make sense of them. “Yaz? Ryan? Graham? How did you get here? And what are you wearing?“ The three of them exchanged confused glances. “You’re not meant to be here, I left you on Earth… River… this should have worked.“ The Doctor looked back around the extraction chamber. What was happening here?

“Something is wrong here.“ Ryan whispered to the others, his voice low and distrusting, and Graham agreed:

“That can’t be…“

The Doctor looked back at them. She hardly recognised them like this. It wasn’t just the outfits or the ridiculous goatees Ryan and Graham were sporting, their expressions were hard and distrusting, any sort of joy and warmth was missing from their eyes.

“Emperor, we mean no disrespect but… why are you dressed like that? What happened.“ Yaz asked, treading lightly, almost afraid to question on the off-chance her gut feeling was off. Nevertheless, she tightened her grip around her gun again.

The Doctor was beginning to feel it now as her senses sharpened, acclimatising.

“No… no no no… that’s can’t be…“ She looked around, than down at her hands. “I haven’t travelled in time, I would have felt that… But how is that possible? What is this place?“ She took a breath, as if sampling the air. “It’s like everything… the particles vibrate at a different rate, is this a parallel universe?“ She looked back to the people in front of her that were definitely not _her_ Fam. “I’m sorry, so sorry, but I don’t think I’m meant to be here.“

“Who are you? What are you talking about?“ All three of them pulled their guns on her now, accepting this was not the person they had presumed her to be. Something strange was happening.

“Right, okay, this might come as a bit of a shock… I’m not the person you think I am… I mean, I am, but perhaps a different version, I mean…“ The Doctor started rambling, struggling to explain. “I’m the Doctor and you’re Yasmin Kahn, Graham O’Brien and Ryan Sinclair, I…“ She took a step closer, holding her hands up to them, trying to somehow reassure them but it seemed to have the opposite effect. “We know each other, sort of...“

“What have you done with the Emperor?“ Graham spat, his expression one of deadly fury.

“I haven’t done anything, I… I think I was transported here by accident, I mean you no harm…“ The Doctor replied calmly.

“Seal off the corridor, no-one can know about this. Get her Majesty. Don’t send anyone else, go yourselves.“ Yaz snapped at the other two who quickly nodded and hurried off.

“Who are you?“ Yaz demanded to know. “Get on the ground!“

“Yaz, there is no need for this.“ The Doctor insisted but she could tell from the expression on Yaz’s face that she was deadly serious. Any attempt to reason with her was futile. So slowly, the Doctor got to her knees, placing her hands on the back of her head. Her hearts were starting to race, as the initial confusion and curiosity about it all wore off. It was replaced by a deep anxiety. What had happened to her sweet, kind group of friends? If she was right - and she usually was - these people were not her Fam, and she could tell already that she would do well to remember that. “There is another version of me here, right? You recognise me, only different? I’m the Doctor and in my universe, we’re friends Yaz, put the gun down.“ She repeated, almost pleading.

“How did you get in here?“ Yaz questioned, her demeanour unchanged.

“I told you, it was an accident.“ The Doctor insisted, why wouldn’t she believe her?

“Who are you working with?“ Yaz carried on.

“I’m not working with anyone!“ The Doctor retorted. Why would she be assuming that she was? What was going on in this place?

“What sort of a disguise is that, how do you look like…“ Yaz jabbed her gun at her.

“It’s not a disguise!“ The Doctor pleaded for her to believe her. “This is a different universe to mine, you must know that’s possible, if you've travelled with me like my Yaz has, I’m…“

“There hasn’t been a crossing in ages.“ They were interrupted and the Doctor’s eyes widened in shock. Ryan and Graham had carried out their orders and returned, they remained standing guard at the door, as River Song strolled into the room.

“What…“ The Doctor couldn’t find words. There she was, the object of her futile quest, alive and well. Maybe it _had_ worked and she had crossed into this universe as well? The brief moment of hope, however, was quickly dashed when Yaz took a little bow, stepping aside.

“Your Majesty…“

“Put the gun down, Captain.“ River gave her a dismissive wave.

“Ma’am, I…“ Yaz didn't seem to agree but her reluctant protest was greeted with utter disregard.

“It wasn’t a suggestion.“ River snapped and Yaz flinched, she quickly holstered her weapon. She stepped back, clasping her hands behind her back, every inch the obedient soldier. River’s attention remained wholly with the Doctor who was looking up at her in shock.

“Hello, Sweetie.“ River smirked. “What a delightful surprise.“ 

“River.“ The Doctor whispered when she finally found her voice. Of course it wasn’t out of the realm of possibility that in this reality River was alive, but she hadn’t been prepared to come face to face with her.

“Show some respect.“ Yaz snapped at the Doctor but River waved off her protest almost amused.

“That’s quite alright, I imagine we know each other well in another life.“ She tilted her head looking down at the Doctor, seizing her up. The Doctor struggled for composure. She hadn’t seen her wife in such a long time, the look of her took her breath away. She was wearing a beautiful navy gown, expensive looking jewellery and very high heels. Sternly she had to remind herself that this wasn’t _her_ River, and this place wasn’t where she was meant to be. As nice as seeing her was, she could tell, just like with the Fam, that she was a long way from the person she knew and loved. Something had gone wrong when she had used the extraction chamber and she had to find out what it was and find a way back.

“Please, River, there has been an accident. I’ve crossed over to what I think is a parallel universe to mine. I know you, all of you, versions of you. I just need to find a way back. You have to believe me.“ The Doctor hoped River at least would understand her. It appeared that in this universe she was close to their version of the Doctor as well. She couldn't help the wave of jealousy she felt for knowing _their_ Doctor still had her wife.

“I believe you.“ River said drawing her attention back to the present.

“You do?“ The Doctor didn’t know what to say, she hadn’t expected her to just agree.

“Of course, darling, you’re hardly the first but it has been a long long time.“ River answered.

“Then you must know how I can get back!“ The Doctor exclaimed in relief. She felt incredibly uncomfortable in this place. She didn’t belong here and her discomfort outweighed the terrible ache in her hearts she felt for seeing River again. As much as when wanted to just fling herself around her neck, something about her made her uneasy. She wasn't _her_ River. She could already tell this was not a universe she would like to spend any amount of time in, no matter how much she longed for the people in it.

“I’m afraid it’s not going to be as easy as all that. Once we learned there was a whole other universe out there, we’ve tried crossing over but with limited success. After a while we stopped trying and no more natural crossings happened. But now that you are here… Just wait till my wife gets home.“ River grinned with a sort of excitement that chilled the Doctor to the bone.

“Your wife… that’s me, right?“ The Doctor asked slowly and River started laughing in a way that was bound to set off the Doctor’s flight instincts.

“If you want to look at it that way… though I’m afraid you don’t compare.“ She chuckled, her voice condescending. “So what is it you call yourself?“

“What’s that supposed to mean?“ The Doctor frowned, bewildered. “I’m the Doctor.“ 

“The Doctor.“ River repeated clearly amused. “Of course.“

Before the Doctor could question her reaction, River turned back to Yaz who was waiting patiently.

“Take her to my quarters, make sure no-one sees her, no-one must know about this.“ She instructed and Yaz nodded quickly. “Has anyone else seen her?“

“No, no-one. I was us that found her, Ma’am.“ She answered, continuing to face forward.

“Good.“ River nodded. “I can trust you to keep this secret, can’t I, Captain?“

“Naturally.“ The captain nodded again. It didn’t seem to be enough assurance for River because she stepped closer to Yaz and carried on more threateningly:

“I don’t have to spell out to you what would happen if anyone found out about this?“

“No Ma’am.“ Yaz didn’t flinch but the Doctor noticed her tensing up.

“Very well.“ River went from threatening to cheerful in a heartbeat. The Doctor wanted to protest, she just wanted to try and find a way back but she didn’t get the opportunity. The Fam were on her in seconds throwing a bag over her head.

——

The Doctor stumbled over her own feet as she was being led through never ending corridors. She couldn’t see anything, she had to go by sounds. It was incredibly disorienting. Initially she had fought back and protested but she soon realised that there was no point when they had put handcuffs on her. Every now and then, there were voices, Gallifrey wasn’t deserted as it was in her universe.

“Seal off the entire wing, no-one gets in without my expressed permission.“ The Doctor could just about make out River’s voice and chanted acknowledgement from the Fam. She wasn’t sure if she should even refer to them as that, even in her head, it didn’t seem fitting. They appeared like some sort of honour guard… the uniform and the ceremonial swords certainly spoke to it. Her thoughts were interrupted when a heavy door closed behind them and her hearts picked up speed, the situation grew more threatening by the second. Yaz was pulling her along, her hand around her arm, squeezing a bit harder than perhaps necessary. She could here the tapping of River’s heels ahead. The tapping was starting to sound more hollow and echoey, as if the corridor opened into a bigger room with high ceilings.

“Flowers?“ The Doctor frowned to herself when the smell of all sorts of exquisite flowers took her over. It was the last thing she expected on Gallifrey.

“I have them brought from all over the universe, Gallifrey is so dull and orange, what’s life without a little beauty.“ River must have caught her words of surprise.

“You live on Gallifrey?“ The Doctor deduced.

“Gallifrey is the seat of power for all the known universe, where else would I be living?“

“Your _Majesty_ , right, figures…“ The Doctor was slowly beginning to put the pieces together and she didn’t care for the outcome.

Another door opened and that’s when they came to a halt.

“Get out of that chair, Mother, she will not be pleased to find you in it again.“ River snapped, clearly annoyed.

“Well, it’s the most comfortable one in this hellhole.“ The Doctor was shocked when she recognised Amy’s voice, full of annoyance. It hardly sounded like her at all.

“You’re more than welcome to enjoy the other pleasures the palace has to offer.“ River sighed exasperated. “You don’t have to sit here waiting for something to happen.“

“I am bored!“ Amy shot back. “It’s about bloody time she gets back, we’ve not had any real fun in ages.“ There was a pause in which the Doctor presumed she had noticed her. “What are you up to.“

“Well, it is rather a bit complicated.“ There was excitement in River’s voice.

“Complicated sounds _not boring_.“ Amy observed and River went on:

“You can’t tell anyone about this.“

“Who are we going to tell? Everyone in this place is scared shitless of us.“ Rory. Rory was there too, his voice so foreign with the distaste in it.

“Until you turn your back, then they try and stab a knife in it.“ Amy sounded amused.

“Did someone try to kill you?“ River interjected quickly and the Doctor couldn’t believe the implicitness with which she stated that assumption.

“We dealt with it.“ Rory replied dismissively.

“ _I_ dealt with it, thank you very much.“ Amy interrupted.

“You know the Timelords really despise us being here.“ Rory pointed out. There was the faint noise of something being sharpened, like a rock against a blade.

“Why?“ River sighed, she sounded annoyed, as if they had had this conversation plenty of times before.

“Because we’re not like them.“ Rory said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“You’re my parents…“ River pointed out and Amy cut in:

“They despise you too.“

“They can tell me that to my face and see what happens.“ River snapped. “They’re weak and I don’t care for their pathetic opinions. Their little Empire would be nothing without us.“

“Without _her_.“ Amy corrected her.

“Are you trying to make me cross?“ River bit back.

“I’m just reminding you of the facts, daughter, dearest. If it wasn’t for her undying love for you, we’d be a long way away from this place.“ Amy carried on.

“Is there a point to all this?“ River sighed, annoyed.

“The point is, I’M BORED! When is your wife coming home? This city grinds to a halt whenever she leaves. No games. No pillages. No wars without her say so, where is she?!“ It sounded like Amy had jumped to her feet, going off on a rant.

“Not back yet, off smashing that pesky uprising on Sontar…“ River replied thoroughly exasperated by this point.

“They keep trying, don’t they.“ Rory sounded amused. “Pathetic little potatoes, they’re just not made for combat, are they.“

“She could have taken us along at least.“ Amy sighed wistfully.

“And left the palace unattended? Who knows what sort of an assassination plot we’d come back to.“ River huffed.

“So what have we got here.“ Amy’s voice came closer and the Doctor tensed up a little, she tested the handcuffs on her back to see if she could get out of them but they were vastly more effective than the human equivalents that she was more adapt at breaking out of.

“Leave us and guard the door.“ River said and Yaz finally let got of the Doctor and stepped away. Without a word of warning, River pulled the hood off her head. The Doctor blinked, needing a moment to adjust. Amy came into focus first, staring back at the Doctor in disbelief. She was dressed in tight black jeans and tank top, her fiery red hair, wild and unruly.

“How is this possible.“ It was Rory that spoke first. He stopped sharpening his sword and leaned forward in his chair, his expression questioning yet stern. The Doctor wanted to say something, acknowledge them, as her friends, her former companions, two people she missed with all her hearts, but she couldn't bring herself to speak. She was too uneasy about it all, this place was hostile and the more she learned about it, the more she knew she had to get away from here.

“This, Father dearest, is the Doctor.“ River smirked.

“The Doctor? Is that a joke?“ Amy looked to her daughter, than back to the Doctor, confused and somewhat unsettled. “It’s not…“

“Of course it’s not.“ River started laughing as if it was the most ridiculous thought in the world.

“Then how…“ Rory was as confused as his wife.

“Stop talking about me like I’m not even here!“ The Doctor burst out at last, having had enough. “I’m not meant to be here, I need to get back to…“ She tugged at her handcuffs. “Seriously, the joke is over, let me go and…“ 

“What you need to do is shut up.“ River interrupted her sharply.

“She’s from the other side.“ Amy realised. Of course she did, clever Amy, she was still clever.

“There hasn’t been a crossing in…“ Rory waved his hand, he couldn’t remember how long it had been. He got up and sheathed his sword before stepping closer.

“The universes have drifted too far apart for it to occur naturally anymore. But she has found a way.“ River explained crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“It was an accident, I need to find out what happened so I can get back.“ The Doctor retorted.

“Yes, you will, and when you do, you will show us just how to do that.“ River smirked and went on to explain with great amusement: “This galaxy, this universe, has become so _boring_ , our Empire expands into the farthest reaches, hardly anyone dares stand up against us anymore.“

“So you want to cross into an alternate universe and conquer it? That’s insane.“ The Doctor exclaimed in shock.

“That’s the way we do things around here, Doctor.“ River smiled a predatory smile. She stepped a little closer and reached out to stroke her cheek. “I must say, you couldn’t have come at a more perfect time. You will be a great help.“ The Doctor flinched back, the way she was looking at her was making her want to run.

“For Gallifrey.“ Rory called in amusement.

“For the Time Lords.“ Amy joined him, laughing through it.

“You two shut up.“ River snapped, annoyed at their childish behaviour.

“So if you are her… you must know us in your reality?“ Amy asked, stepping up closer to the Doctor now. “What are we like? I’m curious.“

The Doctor didn’t answer, she averted her eyes. It was no great feat to disassociate them from _her_ Amy and Rory, these were completely different people. But she still saw these faces, heard these voices and couldn’t help but think of them. Her Ponds. Kind, compassionate Rory. Brave, clever Amy. In her universe she had lost them and here they were alive and well, distorted copies of her dear friends. The pain cut deeper than she had thought possible. It wasn't fair.

“What? Have you lost your voice?“ Amy smirked, obviously delighting in her discomfort.

“I’m just dying to find out more about this other universe.“ River chuckled, apparently having great fun with this as well. “What is she like? Your River?“

“Stop it.“ The Doctor protested half-heartedly, she didn’t want to speak about them, be reminded of all the ways they were different to the people she loved and feel the pain of their loss more deeply. 

“When you’re asked a question, you better answer it.“ Rory snapped, pulling his sword on her for good measure. “You know, I only just sharpened this, I’m sure you can be just as useful minus a hand… might make you more cooperative…“

“What the hell is going on here?!“ A voice like ice cut the conversation short. Rory put his sword away disappointed and Amy took a step back while River’s expression brightened with joy. The Doctor looked around with a terrible sense of foreboding. She locked eyes with herself and a shiver ran down her spine. The _other_ Doctor raised her eyebrows, if she was shocked, she hid it well. Slamming the door shut behind herself, she slowly circled around looking her up and down while the Doctor did the same: Same face, slender frame and blonde cropped hair, but an expression of bemusement and intrigue on her face that the Doctor didn’t think herself capable of. She was dressed almost all in black: tight jeans, heavy boots, a shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Yellow braces like the Doctor’s were the only splash of colour on her, apart from the red on her hands and forearms that looked a lot like blood.

“Welcome home, Sweetie.“ River grinned at her wife. “I have got a present for you.“

“I can see that.“ Her voice was soft, low and thoughtful and it was incredibly unsettling. It was almost as if she was already planning what to do with her.

“Emperor.“ Rory greeted his daughter-in-law more respectfully and handed her a towel for her hands.

“So what are we going to do with her?“ Amy burst out with excitement.

“Will you just let me get in the door?“ The Emperor, as she seemed to like to call herself, snarled in annoyance as she wiped her hands. The Doctor watched, deeply unsettled, that was definitely blood.

“Well, it has been ages since…“ Amy was starting again and quickly realised she shouldn’t have.

“Out, just get OUT!“ The Emperor’s temper was quick. “Can I not get a moment’s peace and quiet in this place?!“

“Fine.“ Amy rolled her eyes and waved for Rory to come along, she shot a brief glance to River who nodded, encouraging them to get a move on.

“Emperor.“ The Ponds gave her a nod, minding their manners, as they departed.

“Welcome home, Darling.“ River turned to her wife with a smile that was utterly heartfelt and genuinely. For the Doctor it was the most startling thing yet: An abrupt change from the over exaggerated cruelty and theatrics she’d seen so far. _Her_ River used to look at her that way too… The two of them seemed to completely forget she was even there when the Emperor pulled her wife into a passionate kiss. She pushed her hand into her hair and pulled her close with the other. River kissed her back with equal fervour and moaned with delight when her wife’s hand moved lower, groped her arse and then dug her finger into her hip. “I’ve missed you.“

The Doctor looked away, she couldn’t watch this. She looked to the door, she knew there were guards outside it, she had seen them when Amy and Rory had left. The handcuffs were starting to dig into her wrists as she kept pulling against them. There was no obvious way out.


	2. Show of Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your lovely comments! I'm so glad you're as intrigued by this as I am, I'm having a great time writing this and a lot of ideas that I hope you'll enjoy lol. Anyway, I'm really excited and hope you are too! So here is chapter 2, let's get to know Mirror!13, tw for some more violence but I think the rating is fine for now lol. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: Show of Strength**

“Well, if you hadn’t sprung this on me straight away, you could have shown me just _how much_ you missed me.“ The Emperor hummed seductively. She brought her hand to River’s neck, tilting her head up so she could kiss her throat more easily.

“There is plenty of time for that later.“ River smirked but did nothing to discourage her.

“You know how I get when I get home after a good fight.“ Her wife groaned, as she let go of her and looked to the Doctor as if she was a massive inconvenience.

“Did you have a good time?“ River asked casually and picked up the towel the Emperor had dropped to clean off some smears of blood she had left on her neck.

“Let’s just say the Sontarans will think twice before lifting so much as a finger again… mostly because they lost a fair few of those.“ The Emperor retorted with a triumphant grin as she walked over to a small table of refreshments and poured herself some amber liquid into a crystal glass. The Doctor hadn't really looked around this place yet, she had been to preoccupied working through the shock of seeing Amy and Rory. These appeared to be the royal couple’s living quarters, if one might call it and them those terms. The room was white marble, high ceilings, pillars, extravagant seating arrangements, bowls of fruit and other refreshments laid out… it all reminded her of the splendour of ancient Gallifrey. It was a phase most civilisations seemed to go through, on Earth, ancient Rome and Greece had sported the same aesthetic. And there were River’s fresh cut flowers again, for a personal touch.

“You’ve ruined this dress.“ River’s voice pulled the Doctor out of her thoughts, she was pulling the bottom half of the dress around herself to be able to look at the traces her wife’s hands had left.

“You can take it off in a minute.“ The Emperor retorted dismissively and took a gulp of her drink. She looked down at her hands and gave a shrug, they were plenty clean now. She topped up her drink again, then strolled back over, her eyes finding the Doctor at last. “So.“ She smirked swirling the liquid in her glass. “What is this?“

“What this is, is utterly ridiculous.“ The Doctor snapped, sounding more annoyed than intended as she was compensating for the anxiety she was feeling. She needed to find a way out of this situation, the one thing she knew right away was that this version of her was dangerous. “You can take these off now!“ She pulled against her handcuffs again.

“Where did you find her?“ The Emperor asked ignoring the Doctor’s words completely.

“The guards found her in an extraction chamber.“ River answered stepping closer to her wife, looping her arms around her from behind.

“Which guards?“ The Emperor asked taking a sip of her drink.

“Kahn, Sinclair, O’Brian.“ River answered and pressed a kiss to her neck just under her ear.

“Good.“ The Emperor mused, clearly satisfied they could be trusted. “What do you call yourself over there?“ She asked, addressing the Doctor for the first time.

“I’m the Doctor.“ The Doctor said firmly.

“Of course.“ The Emperor chuckled. “I was the Doctor once… ah such a long time ago.“ She wasn’t wistful about it, just amused.

“Now you’re the _Emperor_ , what sort of a title is that.“ The Doctor huffed.

“A befitting one.“ The Emperor smiled not bothered by the snide comment. “You’ve only just arrived, you don’t understand yet.“ She looked at her as if she pitied her for her ignorance.

“I understand plenty already.“ The Doctor retorted not appreciating being patronised.

“Do you now.“ The Emperor smirked amused, leaning into River who idly nuzzled into her neck. “So what have you gathered so far?“ She asked and the Doctor’s expression hardened. What was she playing at? She was clearly getting a kick out of it.

“Fine, I’ll play.“ The Doctor huffed rolling her eyes. “This is a sort of Renaissance of the Gallifrayan Empire, you’re - of course - in charge here, keeping everyone under your thumb by the looks of it.“

“I prefer to see it as ruling with a firm yet gentle hand.“ The Emperor chuckled as she pushed her hand into River’s hair, keeping her close.

“Bloody hands, I’d say.“ The Doctor couldn’t help but retort. She knew she would do better not to antagonise her, she was in no position to, but the comeback had been automatic.

“You think you’re clever.“ The Emperor raised her eyebrows at her.

“I _am_ clever.“ The Doctor shot back.

“You must be, to have made it over here.“ The Emperor observed and finished her drink. She held the glass up to River who let go of her, if reluctantly, and took it to get a refill.

“As I have said many times already, it was an accident.“ The Doctor insisted, getting momentarily distracted observing River fetching the drink. The Emperor commanded the room with such ease and she demanded her attention again when she continued her line of questioning:

“How did it happen?“

“I don’t know.“ The Doctor shrugged. Even if she did, she wouldn’t have told her.

“Do you expect me to believe that?“ The Emperor raised her eyebrows at her and slowly started circling around her, looking her up and down.

“It’s the truth.“ The Doctor replied, forcing herself to keep facing forward, not to show anxiety by trying to follow her with her eyes.

“Different question, what were you doing in an extraction chamber? Who were you trying to bring back?“ The Emperor hummed from behind her.

“That’s none of your business.“ The Doctor stated firmly, she looked to River who walked back over to them carrying two glasses now, her wife’s and one for herself. She took a sip and watched with mild amusement. The Doctor knew she wouldn't get sympathy from her either, this was not _her_ River. She was on her own.

“Everything that happens on Gallifrey is my business.“ The Emperor replied slowly making her way around her.

“Well, good job it happened on _my_ Gallifrey then.“ The Doctor shot back. She needed to buy herself some time so she could figure a way out of this situation.

“Is it? _Your_ Gallifrey, I mean. You don’t exactly strike me as the ruling type.“ The Emperor stepped back into her field of vision and took the glass off her wife.

“Well, as much as a pile of rubble and dust can be anybody’s.“ The Doctor bit back.

“Interesting.“ The Emperor smirked triumphantly. “There is no Gallifreyan Empire?“

“There hasn’t been for a long time.“ The Doctor gave a vague reply, realising she had been tricked into giving up information already. It might not seem like a significant revelation to her but there was no way of knowing what the Emperor would deem useful.

“How did that happen then?“ Her questions kept coming.

“I’ve told you more than I should have.“ The Doctor shook her head, aware she needed to stop.

“Quite the contrary, you’ve hardly started.“ The Emperor sipped her drink with a smile, she was clearly enjoying herself.

“You must excuse my wife’s curiosity, it’s not every day one meets their doppelgänger from the other side.“ River spoke up sensing they were about to hit a wall.

“Indeed, where are my manners.“ The Emperor exclaimed as if she only just realised what she was doing, catching the Doctor completely off guard. She handed her drink back to River and walked around the Doctor. This time the Doctor didn’t quiet manage to hold her nerve, she looked around, surprised by her quick movements. She was utterly dumbfounded when she undid her handcuffs and gestured to the sofa. “Sit, Doctor.“

“What…“ The Doctor flinched away from her touch on her shoulder.

“You’re my guest. Have a seat.“ The Emperor insisted and left her to make her own way. The seating area was a couple of steps up on a plateau, magnificent armchairs and two sofas, grouped around a glass coffee table with a opulent bowl of exotic fruit in the centre. The Emperor sat on the sofa and gestured for her to take a seat across from her. River went to sit next her wife cuddling into her. The Emperor put her arm around her keeping her close.

The Doctor didn’t know what to make of this, she knew she couldn’t trust these people. This universe was a cruelly distorted version of her reality, driven to the extreme, there was no overestimating how dangerous a situation she was in. This made the Emperor’s invitation even more unsettling. She rubbed her raw and aching wrists but didn’t move.

“I suppose you _are_ me, after all, I shouldn’t treat you like any rouge intruder…“ The Emperor explained and gestured to the sofa across from her again. “Well, if I did, you would be dead already…“

“I just want to get back to my universe.“ Slowly, the Doctor climbed the steps to the seating area but she didn’t sit, it would be easier to make a run for it if she stayed on her feet.

“Then we have something in common, see, that wasn’t so hard. I will be happy to assist you with finding a way back, you just need to tell me what you know.“ The Emperor gave her a smile that made the Doctor’s alarm bells sound. River had already given their attentions away and they were so blatantly obvious. In their society only power and conquest seemed to matter and when there was nowhere in the universe left to conquer, they would have to find new territory somehow. She couldn’t allow that to happen. She couldn’t allow them to learn how to cross over.

“I told you, I don’t know what happened.“ She stuck to the truth, but she was also not about to reveal the few things she did know. What she had attempted in the extraction chamber and what might have happened. All sorts of theories were already swirling around in her head alongside the question of how to best play her cards. She was in a tight spot. It wasn’t fear, necessarily, she felt of the person in front of her. She had never been scared of evil or cruelty. She had despised it and pitied those that knew no other means of showing strength. But there was a fear of allowing this person anywhere near the people she loved, anywhere near her universe. Her priorities were clear. She just needed to figure out the best way out of this, preferably without getting herself killed. Should she play along, ensuring her own safety, or play stubborn like every inch of her body wanted to?

“What where you doing?“ The Emperor repeated her question from earlier, idling drawing circles on her wife’s arm.

“Nothing, it just happened.“ The Doctor replied.

“You’re a terrible liar.“ The Emperor laughed softly, shaking her head in disbelief. She could have at least _tried_ to be convincing.

“I don’t think you realise how lucky you are. We’re asking nicely.“ River looked to the Doctor utterly bemused. She was nothing like she had expected, so very different from the person she knew and loved, a mirror image almost. What was intriguing was the way the Doctor was looking back at her. She probably didn’t even realise she was doing it but there had to be a River on her side too, one that probably fell for the lost puppy expression in her eyes. It did nothing for River. “Would you rather do it the hard way?“ River looked to her wife, knowing full well that she was itching to do just that.

“I see the way you’re looking at my wife.“ The Emperor took a sip of her drink as if making a casual observation and the Doctor tensed up involuntarily.

“I don’t know what you mean.“ She retorted her eyes flickering to River, she couldn’t help it because the Emperor grabbed hold of the fabric of her dress and clenched her fist, bunching the fabric together and revealing River’s legs in the process.

“I’ve had people’s head for looking at her like that.“ There was a dangerous flicker in the Emperor’s eyes, one of jealousy and possessiveness. “But I guess you can be forgiven, we clearly have the same taste…“ She turned to River who leaned into her and ran her free hand along her jawline. “Where is your wife, Doctor?“

“Not something I’d care to talk about.“ The Doctor replied, doing her best to keep her voice steady. She looked away as they kissed, searching for a way out of here.

“Well that’s unfortunate because I want to know.“ The Emperor’s voice was shorter this time, growing impatient. She leaned into River’s touch who was running her hand through her hair soothingly. “She’s dead, isn’t she?“ She deduced from her silence and the expression of grief and sorrow that the Doctor couldn’t keep from her eyes. “How did she die?“ The Emperor leaned forward. “You didn’t _let_ her die, Doctor, did you? Because let me tell you if _my_ wife was facing death, I’d be right there facing it with her.“ 

“It’s complicated.“ The Doctor evaded, knowing she couldn’t flat out lie.

“I don’t think it is.“ The Emperor shook her head with a patronising smile. “I think you’re weak.“ She leaned back into the sofa pulling River closer by her dress which only rode up higher. Taken her cues from her wife, River started kissing her side of her neck. “I was hoping I was wrong, what a disappointment… embarrassment really. To think you are me…“ The Emperor looked the Doctor up and down once more. Ridiculous clothes, tense posture, _blushing_. She wanted to laugh, the whole thing was utterly ridiculous.

“I’m nothing like you.“ The Doctor pressed through gritted teeth, trying her best to hold the Emperor’s gaze and not get distracted by River fumbling with the buttons of her shirt.

“Indeed, you’re not.“ The Emperor agree in amusement. “You’re pathetic. I wouldn’t be seen dead in those clothes.“ The Doctor didn’t reply, her eyes darting around the room for a way out. As if she hadn’t looked for one repeatedly. “Last chance, Doctor, how did you get here?“ The Emperor’s voice became low and threatening and she moaned a little when River sank her teeth into her neck.

“I should go.“ The Doctor couldn’t cope with the situation any longer.

“And where exactly do you intend to go?“ The Emperor chuckled thoroughly enjoying herself as she sensed the Doctor was starting to lose her composure.

The Doctor’s flight instincts set in, taking two steps at a time down from the plateau, she pulled out her sonic scanning the door at the far end. It was locked of course and there were people on the other side. How had she gotten here? Dead end. Her mind was racing. She was trapped, the other doorway only lead further into the living quarters. The Emperor started laughing.

“There is nowhere for you to go. You walked right into the most heavily guarded place in the universe, with no weapons to speak of and no means of escape.“ She got to her feet giving River an apologetic smile as she had to let go of her. Slowly she walked towards the Doctor who was still looking for a way out. “And even if there were no guards, no walls to keep you, do you really think I’d just let you go?“ The Doctor whirled around to face her, knowing better than to keep her back to her but the Emperor still caught her off guard with a right hook that made her topple over and split her lip. “You’re the piece to a puzzle I’ve been trying to figure out for a long time and you _will_ help me.“ The Doctor caught herself on all fours, dazed her a moment as the horrible iron taste filled her mouth.

“Absolutely not.“ She growled and spat out the blood. Her defiance only seemed to encourage the Emperor more. A kick to the stomach knocked the Doctor onto her back and winded her. She grimaced in pain as the Emperor came to stand over her.

“The is one thing that you don’t seem to grasp yet, _Doctor_.“ She snarled her name like an insult. “Is that everything around here is about strength and power. _I_ am the most powerful creature in this universe, therefore, it is mine to do with as I please, as is everyone in it.“ She crouched down next her her and pulled a knife from a holster around her thigh. “To remain in power, every once in a while as show of strength is needed. The Sontarans didn't stage an uprising, they haven’t got it in them, but I was getting bored and I felt like the universe needed a little reminder of who is in charge. So, I took a little trip and reduced their population by 3%. I was doing them a favour really, less mouths to feed.“ 

“You’re insane.“ The Doctor whispered in disbelief.

“No, Doctor, I’m all the things you’re not. Fearless, determined and strong.“ The Emperor flipped the knife in her hand as if wondering what exactly to do with it. “You don’t understand this world, so I would suggest you submit like everyone else does. If you don’t, we will do this the hard way. I still get what I want, but you will die… eventually.“ She ran the blade along her cheek enjoying how the Doctor tensed up.

“I am not going to help you.“ The Doctor pressed through gritted teeth.

“Wrong answer.“ The Emperor laughed, almost excited by her defiant response and slammed the knife into her left shoulder, all the way to the hilt. The Doctor cried out in pain, she couldn’t move without causing more damage, the knife had gone straight through and into the floor. “What happened to your wife Doctor?“ The Emperor asked grabbing hold of the Doctor’s chin, making her look at her.

The Doctor realised River had walked over, she stood behind her wife, running her hands through her hair, supportively, encouragingly and a lump formed in her throat.

“Look at that pain in your eyes, this must be _so hard_ for you, seeing her alive here, with me.“ The Emperor observed and let go of her. She stood turning to her wife. “I would never let her die, never.“ She assured both of them in equal measures and pulled River into a deep kiss. “She is beautiful, isn’t she?“ The Emperor addressed the Doctor but didn’t look down to her, instead she buried her hand in River’s hair, ripped her head back and assaulted her neck with her lips and teeth, leaving mark after mark.

River gave a throaty chuckled, leaning into her wife, looking down to the Doctor watching the conflicting emotions on her face with great amusement. River moaned with delight and took her wife’s free hand, placing it on her breast encouragingly, while she kept her eyes firmly fixed on the Doctor.

The Doctor knew she needed to get out of here. She brought her hand to the knife and groaned in pain. “Just let me go!“ She pleaded.

“But why, Doctor? Are you not enjoying yourself?“ The Emperor laughed. “You’re not _jealous_ are you?“

“Why would I be jealous of you?“ The Doctor pulled the knife out crying out in pain but she managed it. She pressed her hand to the wound, trying to compose herself.

“Because I have what you want. I have everything you could possibly want.“ The Emperor looked down to her as she unzipped River’s dress. “And I know you want it, deep down, you just made the wrong choices didn’t you. Chose to be kind. Chose to be good… chose to be weak. This is what you could have had. Maybe your wife would still be alive if you hadn’t been so _weak_.“

“Stop talking about her!“ The Doctor yelled rolling over and pushing herself up, hugging her injured arm to her chest.

“What was she like, Doctor? I do hope she had a bit more fight in her than you, otherwise I’d be mortified.“ River stepped out of her dress and started unbuttoning her wife’s black shirt.

“Just let me go, you carry on whatever hideous version of reality you want, I just…“ The Doctor sat up on her knees. She swore under her breath pressing her hand to the wound. One step at a time, she could hardly move her arm. 

“Oh but you only just got here. I’m looking forward to hearing _all_ about your universe. It should make for easy conquest if _you_ are its protector.“ The Emperor grinned as she pulled her braces down the turned to face the Doctor again, almost daring her to stand up.

“I won’t let that happen.“ The Doctor growled and tried to stand up the Emperor shoved her, throwing her over.

“We will see about that, won’t we.“ The Emperor’s eyes twinkled menacingly. “Soon you’ll realise, Doctor, I always get what I want. Isn’t that right, River?“

“Absolutely.“ River hummed reaching around her to pull her shirt off her shoulders.

“I told you, Doctor. It’s all about strength. I can do whatever the fuck I want around here, it’s survival of the fittest, and no-one survives me.“ The Emperor grinned wickedly and pulled another knife from her holster - she had quite the selection - as the Doctor tried to push herself up again. “You better stay right there on your knees where you belong if you know what’s good for you.“ She pointed the blade at her, daring her to get to her feet again. “You’ll soon wish you’d just told me what I wanted to know… but for now what I really want to do is fuck my wife so you just sit there nice and quiet while I have what I’m sure you’re missing right about now.“ 


	3. Rules of Engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
> Hope you had a good start to the new year, hopefully 2021 will be a good one. My only resolution is to keep doing the things I enjoy so starting the year of with a new chapter seems just about right! :D  
> Enjoy! And enjoy the DW New Years Special tonight... I'm buzzing, yet strangely nervous about it lol!

**Chapter 3: Rules of Engagement**

The Emperor threw her knife and missed the Doctor’s head by less than an inch. She laughed at how the Doctor flinched away and braced herself against the floor. She winced in pain, the wound on her shoulder was throbbing.

“Right, where were we.“ The Emperor turned back to River with a smirk and pulled her close.

The Doctor sat back on her knees, struggling for composure, breathing through the pain. She watched for a moment, relieved to not be the centre of attention anymore. She couldn’t help the wave of jealously she was feeling. She knew this wasn’t _her_ River but the physical attraction didn’t just go away. River moaned when the Emperor pushed her hand between her legs and the Doctor looked away, she couldn’t bare it. That’s when her eyes fell on the knife she had pulled from her shoulder and she realise she had a chance here. Every fibre of her being revolted against the use of weapons but in this universe, the dice were weighted, the rules were different, and she couldn’t be sure she would get an opportunity like this again. They underestimated her, they thought they could play games with her, this was her chance. Carefully she inched forward and closed her shaking hand around the hilt of the knife. The Emperor had turned her back on her. Stabbing someone in the back was the definition of cowardice but this was a desperate situation, and if she was the same as her in every way, she would just regenerate wouldn’t she? And keep them preoccupied long enough for her to escape?

The Doctor was swift about it and pushed herself up but she hesitated. Second thoughts stalling her movements. She knew nothing of her history, what if they weren’t quite the same and she did kill her? Her hesitation lasted only for a moment but long enough. Long enough for River to pull her wife around and out of the way. She grab the Doctor’s wrist with one hand before she’d even raised the knife, and went straight for her throat with the other.

“And what do you think you’re doing with that, darling?“ River purred twisting the Doctor’s wrist and bending her arm. The Doctor winced and dropped the knife.

“Looks like I underestimated you after all.“ The Emperor smirked intrigued.

“You didn’t.“ River shook her head without looking around, she kept her gaze firmly fixed on the Doctor, searching her eyes.

“No?“ The Emperor raised her eyebrows.

“She hesitated.“ River said simply. “She wouldn’t have followed through anyway. Hasn’t got it in her. Such a shame.“

The Doctor didn’t know what to respond to that. Usually she would have taken great pride in that but now it put her at a great disadvantage indeed. She was, however, struggling to think straight. River was half naked, pressed right up against her curling her slender fingers around her throat, just hard enough to make her breathless.

“You know, it’s the death penalty for raising a finger against the crown.“ River hummed.

“You’re not going to kill me though, are you, you need me.“ The Doctor managed to say, far more calmly than she was feeling on the inside. Her head was spinning.

“Oh there are plenty of other things I could do to you.“ River smirked with a dangerous flicker in her eyes. She let go of the Doctor’s wrist and move her hand to the button on her trousers. The Doctor tried to pull away but River held her tightly, squeezing her neck a little harder.

“Enough of this.“ The Emperor huffed. “Let her go.“

“But darling, we could…“

“Enough I said.“ The Emperor snapped and the Doctor immediately noticed the jealousy in her voice. “Guards!“ She called and River let go of the Doctor with a pout. The door opened and Yaz came in. She pressed her balled fist to her chest in a salute of sorts. She didn’t bat an eyelid at their state of undress.

“Emperor?“

“Take the prisoner to a holding cell, no-one is to know her identity and no-one is allowed in without my say so, understood?“ The Emperor ordered.

“Right away.“ Yaz nodded and stepped up to the Doctor.

“Not with the handcuffs again.“ The Doctor groaned and winced in pain when she pulled her arms back. The wound on her shoulder had soaked through her coat on both sides now and started bleeding more heavily again at the forceful movement of her arm.

“Maybe we should get a _Doctor_ to look at that.“ The Emperor mocked which made River laugh. “Have someone look at that, discreetly.“ She added and dismissed them with a wave of her hand. Before the Doctor could protest, Yaz pulled her along.

——

“You don’t talk much, do you.“ The Doctor leaned against the bars of the prison cell she had been brought to. The cell was completely isolated from any others that might have been around, it was a small angular room, half of which lay behind bars. The other half was completely empty bar a small control panel that would open and close the bars. And even in the cell, only the basics were provided. The Doctor was watching Yaz who stood a few meters away, close to the door, she appeared to be waiting for something, and she wasn’t talking.

“You know I’m perfectly fine by myself, not like I’m getting out of here.“ The Doctor carried on, she disliked silence so much. “This really hurts you know.“ She touched her hand to the wound in her shoulder. Yaz didn’t turn around, didn’t even react at all. “Sorry, I talk a lot when I’m stressed and this qualifies as stressful.“ The Doctor groaned exasperated.

“You really are nothing like her.“ Yaz huffed, annoyed by the constant chatter.

“She talks after all.“ The Doctor exclaimed, pleased at the small accomplishment. Maybe she would be able to get some information about this place, anything could help, and she had noticed a few things already. “There are a lot of humans here, considering this is Gallifrey.“ She observed leaning against the bars.

Yaz didn’t respond, almost as if she hadn’t heard her.

“How do you know her?“ The Doctor pressed on, she was genuinely curious. So far, she hadn’t observed anything you could describe as affection between the Emperor and, well, anyone with the exception for River. And yet they were all here. Her Fam. Amy and Rory. How did the ruler of the Gallifreyan Empire come by human advisors and guards? Even if she didn’t act affectionately towards them, she still seemed to trust them more than her average lot of guards. There had to be some history there. “She seems to trust you and Ryan and Graham… And Amy and Rory, they’re humans… where are all the Timelords?“ It was a fair question.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and Yaz, clearly expecting someone, opened it promptly. The Doctor stuck her nose through the bars and spotted a young woman entering carrying a medical bag. She looked rather timid.

“You requested a medic?“ The girl asked stepping into the room. Her eyes fell on the Doctor who gave her a little wave, and she froze.

“You’re not to speak to anyone about this, understand?“ Yaz asked and the girl nodded quickly slowly stepping forward. She had gone from timid to fearful at the sight of the Doctor. Yaz either didn’t notice or didn’t care, she walked up to the control panel and worked the controls to open the cell.

“No funny business.“ She told the Doctor who nodded slowly, not for Yaz’s sake but for the young woman’s. She looked terrified.

“I think it’s not me you need to worry about.“ The Doctor mumbled. She looked to the medic, she barely seemed old enough to be qualified in anything. It wouldn’t have mattered so much if she had been a Timelord but she wasn’t. The Doctor could tell straight away. And she could tell that she was scared of her. Was it because she was prisoner or was it because of who she looked like?

The Doctor glanced to Yaz who gestured for the woman to get a move on. The Doctor couldn’t help but think that she wasn’t the one the girl should be scared of around here. To make things easier, she stepped backwards and she shrugged off her coat, wincing a little as she did so, and sat on the metal bench. Surely, this was the least threatening she could possible be.

“Sorry for the inconvenience.“ The Doctor gave the girl a weak smile hoping to reassure her somehow. “Didn’t do this on purpose.“ She gestured to her shoulder.

“You’re going to need to take your shirt off too…“ The girl said, her voice a little shaky, she appeared uncomfortable asking.

“Ah yeah… you lot don’t seem to care too much for clothes…“ The Doctor huffed, she glanced to Yaz who was watching her every move. She tried her best to ignore her as she pulled her shirt up and over her head, swearing under her breath as she did so. She hugged her t-shirt to her chest covering herself up with her uninjured arm. The medic didn’t ask how it happened, she just opened her bag and pulled out some gauze to clean the wound. “You okay? You seem a bit tense.“ The Doctor asked, yet again disliking the silence.

The medic didn’t answer, she seemed to be trying to ignore her.

“You don’t have to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.“ The Doctor carried on giving her a little smile. She didn’t like the effect she seemed to be having on her.

“I’m not.“ She replied. “Scared, I mean.“

“Yeah, nothing screams confidence like shaking hands.“ The Doctor chuckled though not unkindly.

“A couple of stitches should do it.“ The medic said when the cut was clean on both sides.

“Not a big fan of needles.“ The Doctor admitted, watching her prepare a curved suture needle. “Just slab a plaster on it?“ She suggested but the girl shook her head.

“Too big a cut, I’m afraid… I’m sorry, this is gonna hurt…“

“That’s okay.“ The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile, it was the best she could do to improve the situation for everyone. Painkillers didn’t seem to be something wasted on prisoners and she wasn’t going to show any sort of weakness in front of Yaz who continued to watch them. The Doctor winced when she pierce the skin but held her nerve. “You know I’m not her right? You don’t have to be scared, I’m not going to hurt you.“ She told the young medic, hoping to distract herself from the pain.

“I don’t know what you mean.“ The girl replied not very convincingly.

“You’re scared of her, like everyone else, just taking a guess here… I have absolutely nothing to do with her.“ The Doctor explained and leaned forward so that she could access the back of the wound more easily.

“How do you…“ The medic was tempted to ask but Yaz interrupted.

“Think that’s enough chatter.“ She snapped and the girl nodded quickly, setting about suturing her back.

“We may look the same but I’m nothing like her. Mirror image, so to speak.“ The Doctor carried on, keeping her eyes on Yaz who glared at her.

“How is that possible.“ The medic asked softly. She could tell it was true. This person was nothing like the one she shared a face with but how could that be?

“Well, funny story that…“ The Doctor started but Yaz interrupted more decisively this time.

“Fix her up and do it now.“

“You’re all scared of her, aren’t you? What is she doing to this place? This universe?“ The Doctor looked around to the medic who refused to answer now, clearly terrified of Yaz. Finished with with sutures, she returned her equipment to her bag and went to dress the wounds. Her hands were shaking and she nearly dropped the dressing.

“Let me…“ The Doctor placed her hand on hers to steady it, giving it a reassuring squeeze and her a soft smile.

“Who are you?“ The girl asked softly, unable to stop herself. She saw the warmth and kindness in the Doctor’s eyes, unlike anything she’d seen before.

“I think I’ll get you in trouble if I say, so better not.“ The Doctor glanced to Yaz who had a face like thunder. “But I promise I’m gonna try to find a way to help.“ Even though every inch of her body wanted to flee and leave this place behind, the moment she saw the fear in the eyes of this girl, she knew she couldn’t just turn her back. She would never refuse to help and those that were not in league with the Emperor seemed to need it.

“That should do it, just try to keep your arm still while it’s healing.“ The medic instructed trying her best to regain her professionalism.

“Looks like I’m not going anywhere any time soon so that shouldn’t be too difficult.“ The Doctor gave her a warm smile. “Thank you for fixing me up.“

“You’re welcome.“ The girl gave a small smile and a nod. She picked up her bag and turned to leave the cell, glancing back at the Doctor one last time, wondering what to make of her. Yaz reengaged the locking mechanism and the metal bars slid shut again.

“You really shouldn’t have done that.“ She said to the Doctor.

“Done what?“ The Doctor frowned confused. Before she could ask or do anything else, Yaz pulled her gun on the medic and shot her as she was leaving. 

“NO!“ The Doctor shouted in horror and jumped to her feet. She rushed to the bars that had already locked and even if they hadn’t, it was far too late. It had been a deadly blast, the girl had collapsed onto the ground, motionless. “Why would you do that? She didn’t do anything!“ The Doctor yelled at Yaz who seemed unfazed.

“Should have kept your mouth shut then, shouldn’t you. That’s on you for sharing things you shouldn’t have.“ Yaz retorted icily.

“You let her see my face, you were never letting her walk out of here anyway.“ The Doctor realised in horror. “Don’t try and put it on me.“

“No, probably not, but you made the decision far easier.“ Yaz retorted.

——

The Doctor stared at the spot where the medic had been shot long after they had taken her away. Yaz had left with them, her cell was secure, no need for personal guard now that she had been fixed up. It should have given the Doctor the opportunity to breath at last but she couldn’t. She felt claustrophobic. Not because of the cell necessarily, small as it may be, but because of the situation she found herself in. She couldn’t think of a way out. She had scanned the cell, the lock was foolproof. The very fact that they hadn’t bothered to empty her pockets should have given away how sophisticated a prison this was. Nothing she could do would get her out of here. So after a while, all that she could think to do was use the small sink in the corner to wash the blood out of her coat and t-shirt. Now, she lay on the metal bench that was cold against her bare back, staring out of her cell to the empty space outside it. She wasn’t sure how long it had been now. She hated the loneliness, the silence, she had had far too much of that in prison. The only thing she was certain on was that eventually, they’d come back for her. They wanted something from her after all. She was torn between wanting to interact with someone and dreading what sort of thing the Emperor would dream up to make her talk. She shuddered a little at the memory of the mad twinkle in her eyes as she had leaned above her and stabbed her. She marvelled at how eyes that were the same warm hazel as her own could appear so cold.

“Think, Doctor, think, how do you get back?“ She mumbled to herself and looked up to the ceiling. No matter how hard she tried, she could’t focus. Her mind kept returning to her mirror self. The fear she had seen in the young medic’s eyes was haunting her. Even if she could find a way to return to her own reality, could she really leave this universe to its fate?

——

“Fuck…“ River breathed. Her head was spinning and her muscles ached. The Emperor dropped onto the mattress beside her and pulled her into her arms. River rested her head on her wife’s chest breathing heavily, trying to recover. The Emperor brushed her hair back from her sweaty brow and pressed a kiss on top of her head.

“I missed you.“ She mumbled enjoying the moment, their four combined hearts beating in perfect time.

“Well, that much is obvious.“ River smirked lazily drawing patterns on her chest with her fingertips. She pressed a kiss to her jaw. “Are you sure it hasn’t got anything to do with a certain visitor making puppy eyes at me?“ She teased and pushed herself up a little stretching her aching muscles. She rubbed her neck and shoulders were her wife had left dark marks. “You certainly staked your claim.“

“You’d eat her alive.“ The Emperor brushed the comment off pretending like she didn’t care.

“Might be fun.“ River smirked and her wife huffed:

“If you like that sort of thing.“ 

“You don’t have to be so jealous.“ River chuckled, amused that she couldn’t keep her annoyance out of her wife.

“I’m not.“ The Emperor shot back.

“Yes you are.“ River teased pushing herself up against her, brushing her hair back. “I mean, I could probably do unspeakable things to her and she’d thank me for it.“ She whispered huskily.

“You’re mine and mine alone.“ The Emperor snapped and shoved her off. She pushed her down and straddled her and pinned her hands to the bed.

“Are we going for round two?“ River grinned breathlessly, her wife’s possessive nature had always excited her. She buckled her hips against her. “I’m all yours.“

The Emperor let go of her, still annoyed, and climbed off the bed.

“I can’t wait to get rid of her. She’s an embarrassment, to share a face with her…“ She walked over to a table of refreshments and poured herself a glass of water. She had worked up quite a sweat. River rolled onto her stomach watching her, regarding her naked body with adoration. She never could get enough of her. Out of the many faces she had had, this was by far River’s favourite. 

“Then we better get whatever we can from her so we can move on?“ She suggested.

“I need that information. We have to find a way to cross over.“ The Emperor mused turning back to her wife. There were only very few people in her inner circle of advisors, an even fewer number of them she trusted and only one she would ever share her worries with. “The generals are restless. Conquest is progress and there is nothing left to conquer.“

“Yes, it seems like the voices of discourse are getting louder.“ River agreed sitting up now.

“Did something happen?“ The Emperor asked with a frown.

“Another attempt on my parents’ lives…“ River answered in an off hand sort of way.

“They’re getting bolder.“ The Emperor huffed in annoyance and took a sip of water. “Who was it?“

“They dealt with it, it was probably because you were away… they wouldn’t dare while you’re around.“ River answered and reached for a silky dressing gown that lay draped over the bottom of the bed.

“Next time something like this happens, I will make a spectacle of them.“ The Emperor decided watching her wife saunter over as she fastened the gown around herself. “They can’t be trusted, none of them.“

“We could just kill them all…“ River hummed and reached out to stroke her wife’s cheek.

“The rift would be too obvious, people would see it as a sign of weakness, they’re on the verge of revolting as it is.“ The Emperor shook her head and finished her drink. She put the crystal glass down and pulled River into her arms. “No, we need a big victory, we need to expand. Silence the doubters and give the population what they want.“

“I would be delighted to get the information you want out of her.“ River brushed a strand of her wife’s hair back.

“River.“ The Emperor rolled her eyes at her.

“Please, let me have some fun.“ River pouted.

“I don’t like the way you’re looking at her.“ The Emperor admitted with surprising honestly.

“Darling, I can’t help that, she _is_ you.“ River sighed.

“She is nothing like me.“ The Emperor snapped and River pressed a tender kiss to her lips to reassure her.

“You know it’s you I love.“ So what if her eyes wandered a little looking at the Doctor? Physically they were the same and she couldn’t help it. She also couldn’t help the intrigue of it. But it didn’t change how she felt about her wife, not remotely.

“You keep away from her.“ The Emperor said, somewhere between an order and a request.

“Of course, my love.“ River gave her another soft kiss, as much as she enjoyed teasing her, she would never do anything to retry or hurt her. “That doesn’t leave many people we can trust to do this though.“ She mused. “Amy…“

“Your mother is too impulsive, she’d kill her by accident.“ The Emperor shook her head. “No, I have a better idea… Though you probably won’t like it.“


	4. Conflicting Loyalties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you're all doing okay and enjoyed the New Years Special! Lots of dark Doctor moments in there, totally the content I'm here for lol!   
> Just to make you aware, I raised the rating for this fic to Explicit, not cause anything bad happens this next chapter necessarily but just overall, I think it's more appropriate and for what I have planned as well. This next bit includes some mild dub con, nothing bad like but still, just to make you aware.   
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter <3

**Chapter 4: Conflicting Loyalties**

The Doctor couldn’t be sure how much time had passed. There were no windows or anything else to measure the passing of time by but when she heard voices outside, her shirt was dry enough to put back on. She couldn’t make out what the voices were saying but it sounded like an argument. Her coat was still a bit damp but she pulled it on regardless, in case the content of her pockets came in handy. Her shoulder was feeling better, at least the bleeding her stopped, and faintly, she could feel her regenerative energy working on it. It would be healed in no time at all. She pushed her hands into her pockets and stepped up to the bars in anticipation as the door opened.

“No-one is to learn her identity, you can’t just walk her around the palace.“ Yaz was snapping at a second person, attempting to stop them from entering but they weren’t having it.

“I am well aware, Captain, we take orders from the same people.“

The Doctor frowned, she vaguely recognised that voice.

Clearly annoyed, Yaz stepped aside and the Doctor instinctively took a step back from the bars. The Monk, dressed in expensive looking scarlet robes. She had been a while since she had last seen the renegade Timelord. They weren’t exactly fond memories. The Monk stepped closer, looking the Doctor up and down, his expression unreadable.

“Please open the cell, Captain.“ He turned to Yaz who didn’t look happy at all but she had her orders. It was clear that she didn’t particularly like or trust the Monk but it appeared as if she only trusted very few people indeed. Reluctantly she opened the cell.

“You need to take precautions, you can’t…“ She started again but he was one step ahead of her. He revealed what looked like two electrodes in the palm of his hand.

“Perception filter?“ The Doctor realised what it was but she inched back regardless. She knew it wasn’t dangerous but in this universe, she couldn’t be sure.

“Very perceptive, then I’m sure you understand there is no need to resist.“ The Monk smiled, the Doctor bumped into the metal bench behind her, there was nowhere to go but she had no intention of holding still for him. “Some help, Captain?“ The Monk looked to Yaz who rolled her eyes.

“Fine, alright.“ The Doctor held her hands up before Yaz got to close to her. She knew she stood a better chance of escaping if she got out of this cell, plus, a perception filter could prove useful. She held her hand out to the Monk who raised his eyebrows at her but dropped the electrodes into her hand. The Doctor attached them to her temples, flicking on a little switch to the back. It was a lot preferable to having a bag thrown over her head again.

This time around, the Doctor had the opportunity to look around while she was being led through the corridors of the palace. They were in the Citadel, she was sure of it, the passages looked very familiar. It gave her hope that if she managed to get way from her captors, she would find a way out of here. The Monk hadn’t bother with handcuffs either and the Doctor soon realised why. The number of guards around the royal wing was staggering. If she made any attempt at escape, they would be on her in a flash. So she followed the Monk, her stomach turning at the idea of what might come next.

“You’re the first other Timelord I’ve seen around here…“ The Doctor observed but didn’t get a response. “You don’t seem to like the Captain back there either… is that cause she’s human?“ She carried on, recalling the conversation between River and her parents earlier. When Rory had referred to _them_ not liking having them here, surely he was referring to the Timelords? They were on Gallifrey after all.

“Through here.“ The Monk didn’t answer her question, instead he led her to a big door and opened it.

“Love how eager you all are to talk…“ The Doctor huffed and froze in the doorway when she looked ahead and saw who was waiting for her. The Monk didn’t take kindly to her stopping, he gave her a shove forward and closed the door from the outside.

“You must be the Doctor.“ Clara turn to face her and her appearance could have fooled her. She was all button-up blouse and skirt, just like the Doctor remembered her, but she knew better than to trust a first appearance.

“Clara…“ The Doctor didn’t know what to do, she stood motionless as Clara walked towards her.

“Oh, so we know each other over there? That’s good, that makes things easier.“ She smiled and reached out to cup her face. The Doctor flinched back, but all she did was disengage the perception filter. “That’s remarkable…“ Clara looked at The Doctors face in wonder for a moment, almost as if she hadn’t believed what she had been told until she saw for herself. When Clara seemed to have gotten over the initial shock, she reached out for The Doctors hands. “It’s so good to meet you.“

The Doctor hesitated, unsure what to do or say in reply. Clara’s words were warm and inviting but she was clearly one of the Emperor’s trusted advisors, else she wouldn’t have been brought here, so The Doctor knew she couldn’t trust her. She pulled her hands back.

“Please, don’t worry, I have no intention of hurting you. How is your shoulder?“ Clara gave her a warm smile and reached out for her shoulder.

“Fine.“ The Doctor pulled away again.

“Well, you _are_ a Timelord, you should heal fairly quickly.“ Clara smiled pleasantly. “Have you eaten?“

“What?“ The Doctor frowned, confused.

“Well, people always forget, getting so carried away, don’t they, in the heat of it all, the interrogations and such…“ Clara chuckled. “So have you? Eaten I mean.“

“No…“ The Doctor answered slowly, waiting for the catch.

“Splendid.“ Clara clapped her hands together and gestured for her to come and have a seat. The room wasn’t quite as grand as the Emperor’s living quarters but was decked out with similar splendour. On a coffee table, a meal was laid out. The Doctor hadn’t even realised she was hungry until she saw the food. “It’s not a trick, it’s perfectly edible.“ Noticing her hesitation, Clara grabbed a small bowl and a spoon. It contained a small soufflé and ate a spoonful of it as if to prove it wasn’t poisoned. “I love a good soufflé.“ She smiled, delighted, as the Doctor slowly walked up to her.

“Aren’t you… going to question me or something? Find out what happened?“ She asked as Clara moved over, making room for her on the sofa.

“Are you going to tell me?“ Clara asked.

“No.“ The Doctor huffed.

“Then why would I waste my time? Sit.“ The Doctor did, even if she was still reluctant. She eyed the food with the same distrust as the person next to her. She knew it wasn’t her Clara, but she didn’t seem nearly as bad as the other people she had encountered so far. She knew it might well just be a ruse but surely, not everyone could be bad in this place, right?

“Then why am I here?“ The Doctor asked.

“Is this not more pleasant than the cell you were in?“ Clara chuckled eating another spoon of soufflé.

“Sure…“ The Doctor said, looking at the spread of food in front of her. Her stomach actually growled at the sight of it, tempted. “But what are you playing at?“

“Believe it or not Doctor, I’m trying to help you.“ Clara replied and picked up a second spoon, offering it to the Doctor.

“Help me?“ The Doctor looked at her utterly bewildered.

“Yes. You stood up to the Emperor, that’s very brave and very stupid.“ Clara said turning fully towards her. “She always gets what she wants. Believe me. She will have her answers one way or another.“ Her words were firm and persuasive and the Doctor didn’t doubt the truth behind them. “So when I found out about you, I knew I had to intervene.“

“If you want to help me, get me out of here.“ The Doctor replied and took the spoon offered to her. She scooped a bit of the soufflé out of the bowl, eyeing it suspiciously as Clara had another taste, clearly enjoying it.

“You know I can’t do that, they would know it was me.“ Clara shook her head with an apologetic smile.

“Then what…“ How else could this Clara possibly help her if not by allowing her to escape? Hesitantly, she tasted the soufflé and actually groaned a little at how nice it was. Clara gave her an approving smile before carrying on.

“Full disclosure, Doctor, the Emperor asked me to interrogate you to find out how you crossed over to our universe.“ She explained matter-of-factly. “And though you might find it disconcerting, that is something I’m very _very_ good at.“

“I’m not scared of you.“ The Doctor shot back, almost too quickly.

“And I’m not trying to intimidate you. When she told me who you were, I immediately realised what a great opportunity this is.“ Clara went on calmly.

“How so?“ The Doctor frowned in confusion, this was not going the way she had anticipated. She had expected Clara to be like everyone else she had met here, but she was rather a lot like the Clara she remembered. The Doctor scooped up another bit of soufflé.

“I’m going to tell you something I probably shouldn’t so please don’t speak of this.“ Clara carried on and handed her the bowl they were sharing. “Things aren’t going well in the Empire, the population is suffering. They need to be governed, they need to be looked after, instead of focusing on expanding, we need to rule what we already have. The Emperor, however, believes that only conquest is progress and that all problems will go away so long as we keep expanding.“

“That sounds about right…“ The Doctor contemplated her words, it certainly rang true with what she had seen so far.

“As I’m sure you’ve realised already, there is no-one to stand up to her…“ Clara poured a glass of orange juice and handed it to the Doctor who had finished the soufflé.

“And you want me to…“ The Doctor took the drink offered to her.

“I want us to work together. I have a lot of connections around the palace too, I have power but… the military, the generals… they’re just as blood thirsty as her and without their support, any attempt of bringing about change would fail.“ Clara revealed, watching her take a sip and then a gulp as she realised how nice it was.

“Any attempt at a coup you mean.“ The Doctor couldn’t help but point out.

“To put it bluntly, yes.“ Clara nodded.

“How do I figure into this?“ The Doctor asked, waiting for the catch.

“Well, this is where you would have to trust me.“ Clara gave her an apologetic smile and the Doctor knew immediately she wouldn’t like the answer. “If you tell me what you know, I can take it to the generals, secure their backing and after I have power, stop any attempt at crossing between the universes. Please believe me, I am genuinely only concerned with this one and the welfare of the people here.“

“Nice try.“ The Doctor shook her head, she couldn’t actually believe she thought she could get her to talk this way. She had no reason to believe any of this was true. In all likelihood, Clara was just trying to trick her, gain her trust, and take the information to the Emperor as requested. The Doctor was quick to raise her walls again. “Why should I believe anything you say? You’re one of her friends like you were my friend in my universe, my Clara wouldn’t betray me so why should I believe you’d go behind her back?“

“Until recently I would not have. Just like in your universe, I once cared for her - deeply - that’s why I’m here.“ Clara replied with a smile that had something bittersweet about it. “But she has lost her way. Surely, that’s pretty obvious? All the while I’ve been hoping she would see reason but there are other people who’s counsel she’ll take over mine.“ She shrugged as if there was nothing she could do about that and that she had accepted that. “And now, seeing you, well, it’s showing me a version of what she could be… and that’s very tempting.“ She reached out and brushed a strand of the Doctor’s hair behind her ear. She regarded her earring with interest. The Doctor pulled back, startled at the sudden gesture of affection.

“If she’s such a terrible person - _which she is_ \- why are you still here if you don't agree with her?“ The Doctor wanted to believe her but she couldn’t.

“I’m not proud of it but I told you what it’s like out there, I’d be stupid to leave the palace… and I guess part of me just wasn’t ready to give up on her.“ Clara admitted and took the drink out of her hand to put it aside. “But now that you’re here…“ She leaned closer and ran her fingers along the collar of the Doctor's coat.

“Clara…“ The Doctor sputtered, as Clara brought her knees up on the sofa to perch next to her, and felt the run of Clara’s fingertips over her cheek.

“Tell me about her, Doctor. Tell me about _your_ Clara.“

“We uh… we travelled together for a time.“ The Doctor answered not sure what sort of answer she was hoping for.

“Is that all?“ Clara asked softly, almost disappointed, searching her face for more.

“She saved me many times in many different lives.“ The Doctor replied, trying not to let Clara’s gestures of affection unnerve her.

“Who’s to say I can’t do that again, now?“ Clara’s voice was soft, almost pleading. “Maybe we can save each other.“ She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the Doctor unsuspecting lips.

“What are you doing?!“ The Doctor panicked and pushed her back, holding her at arm’s length.

“Don’t you miss her, Doctor? Your Clara?“ Clara whispered. “I can see it in your eyes, when you look at me, you wish I was her. I know I’m not and I know you’re not _her_ either but… we could make a great team, you and me. Maybe we don’t even have to involve anyone, maybe you could just _replace_ the Emperor…“ The was a mad twinkle in her eyes at the idea.

“All I want is to get back to my universe.“ The Doctor retorted trying to sound firm, suddenly feeling very nervous. She let go of Clara’s shoulders willing her to stay back while she shifted away across the sofa, putting some extra distance between them. Clara, however, seemed to have other ideas.

“It’s not all bad over here, Doctor, I can keep you safe if you stick with me…“ She gave her a flirty smile and got to her feet. She took a few steps, coming to a confronting stop right in front of the Doctor. “We could work together. Tell me what you know and I can give you everything you want.“ She reached out and tilted The Doctors chin, making her took up to her. “We could do so much together. God knows you’re everything I wish she was…“ She whispered, biting her bottom lip and she looked the Doctor up and down with blatant appreciation.

“Clara, I think you’re reading this wrong, my Clara and I, we never…“ The Doctor didn’t know what to say, how to handle her advances.

“Oh come on, Doctor.“ She chuckled as she slowly started unbuttoning her own blouse. “You’ll be stuck here for a while, might as well enjoy it for the time being. Let me show you what you could have if you work with me… I promise I’ll be gentle.“ 

“Clara, I don’t…“ The Doctor tried to get up but Clara was right in front of her, pushing her back down and keeping her there. As much as she tried not to look, the Doctor’s eyes were drawn to her half-unbuttoned blouse. “How do you have that?“ The Doctor exclaimed in shock when she recognised the tattoo revealed on Clara’s chest.

“Looking after all, hm?“ Clara smirked and took the Doctor’s hand, guiding it to the black tattoo snaking its way up her chest. “They’re the markings of a Quantum Shade.“

“I know what it is, why do you have it?“ The Doctor tried to pull her hand away but Clara held it close.

“I told you I have power here.“ She smirked and the Doctor felt anxiety rising inside her. No matter what this Clara was telling her or what her intentions were, even if she did want to help and work with her, she was dangerous in a way she hadn’t anticipated.

“What is your role here? Why does she keep you around if she doesn’t take your advice? Is it for that?“ The Doctor asked trying to pull away.

“Every court needs a judge.“ Clara whispered softly. “You’re not scared of a little danger, are you, Doctor?“

“And an executioner.“ The Doctor’s eyes widened in horror at the realisation.

“We all have to find a way to make ourselves stand out in this universe.“ There was a mad twinkle in Clara’s eyes that made the Doctor shudder, she had done so well at hiding it until now which was the most disconcerting thing. “Comes in handy with other things too… interrogations… when you can sentence someone to death and you're the only one able to reverse it, works a charm.“ Clara explained, clearly amused at her reaction. “I did tell you I was very good at it.“ She winked at her. “But don’t worry, I have no intention of hurting you, quite the contrary…“ She pushed the Doctor back with surprising strength and straddled her lap.

“Clara, don’t, I…!“ The Doctor exclaimed but Clara silenced her protest with a kiss. She took the Doctor’s hands and placed them on her own hips.

“Help me, Doctor, tell me how you crossed over and we can rule this place together.“ She pushed her hands into the Doctor’s hair and pulled her head back before pressing her lips to her throat.

“Is that really how you _interrogate_ someone?“ Amy called from the door, highly amused, making both Clara and the Doctor jump.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind an interrogation like that.“ Rory commented with a grin and Amy smacked her husband’s shoulder.

“Shut up.“

“I’m so sorry, they just…“ The Monk rushed in after them. Clara looked around clearly annoyed.

“What are you doing here?“ Clara growled angrily. The Doctor took the opportunity of her being distracted to shove her off her lap. Clara dropped onto the sofa next to her but quickly recovered and pulled herself up.

“Just checking in, see how things are going.“ Amy grinned and sauntered closer. She looked to the Doctor who straightened herself up pulling her coat up properly that Clara had pushed down.

“The Emperor entrusted me with…“ Clara stood and stepped closer, meeting the Ponds halfway. The Doctor looked on, conflicted as to who she should be rooting for in this face off. And why was there a disagreement at all? Had Clara spoken the truth and she wasn’t in league with the Emperor as much as the Doctor had assumed, while the Ponds were clearly avid supporters? Or was there more to it that she didn’t know about?

“Yeah, but thing is, we don’t really trust you, so…“ Amy shrugged, answering the Doctor’s question.

“You mean _River_ doesn’t.“ Clara bit back taking a threatening step towards them.

“Same thing.“ Rory shrugged strolling around the room, having a look around, making himself at home. Clara followed his movements with her eyes, her expression one of fury.

“Tell her to sort it out with her _wife_ then, I’m following _her_ orders after all.“ Clara snapped turning to Amy.

“What were those orders, exactly? To give the prisoner a good shag, was it?“ Amy retorted with a cruel laugh.

“It’s none of your business how I…“ Clara started but Rory interrupted:

“Maybe you can make her talk with your head between her legs.“

“Are we any closer to talking then?“ Amy looked past Clara and gave a little wave to the Doctor who didn’t know what to do, she remained seated, trying not to call attention to herself.

“River doesn’t have to trust me. And the Emperor does, so…“ Clara stepped in between Amy and the Doctor, stopping her from getting closer.

“Of course she doesn’t trust you, I wouldn’t trust you near my husband either.“ Amy snarled, giving her a demeaning look up and down.

“You have a type, don’t you.“ Rory chuckled, looking to the Doctor who blushed, despite the fact that she really wasn’t a willing participant in the whole thing.

“You have no business being here.“ Clara growled, her voice low and threatening, she had had enough. The tattoo on her chest started moving, dissolving, evaporating off her skin and turning into black smoke the threateningly curled into the air round her. The Doctor jumped when the screeching of a raven sounded deep from the adjourning room.

“Are you sure you want to do this.“ Amy smirked and pulled a knife from her belt, more than ready to strike.

“You know I do, try me.“ Clara leaned closer and Rory pulled his sword from its sheath circling round her.

“Okay, okay, I think that’s plenty of that.“ The Doctor interrupted, jumping to her feet unable to take the tension any longer. Though these weren’t her friends, she couldn’t watch another one of them die, particularly not at each other’s hands. Quickly she stepped in between Amy and Clara pushing them apart.

“What’s it to you?“ Amy shoved her back and Clara caught her by her shoulders, steading her.

“Stay out of this, Doctor.“ 

“It would benefit you if we killed each other, so why are you interfering?“ Rory shook his head in amusement, unable to understand what she was doing.

“I just don’t…“ The Doctor couldn’t really explain it. Of course it would be good if they went for each other, she might have an opportunity to escape if they did, but it had been an automatic reaction.

“Monk!“ Clara called looking to the door. “Can you just…“ She gestured to the Doctor.

“Right away.“ The Monk nodded, showing more urgency at her order than he had with the Doctor previously. The chain of command was fairly clear cut.

“Take her back to her cell, just while we sort this out.“ Clara returned her attention to Amy.

“Come along.“ The Monk grabbed the Doctor by the shoulders, he flicked on her perception filter and shoved her towards the door. The Doctor looked around feeling torn. She was grateful to be taken out of the situation with Clara but also worried about the situation escalating. She told herself not to worry about it, it wasn’t her problem, they weren’t her friends. The door closed and the Doctor tried to shake the feeling of dread, reminding herself she had nothing to do with this and that this universe would probably be better off if they fought amongst themselves. It was hard to get used to this backwards way of thinking. The Monk demanded her attention as he walked her down the corridor.

“When I tell you, Doctor, you’re going to hit me in the face and hard.“

“What?“ The words didn’t sink in, they just made the Doctor stop dead in her tracks and whip around confused. The Monk pushed her on, making her keep going as he looked around to check no-one else had heard him.


	5. The Flipside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Hope you're all doing ok! Thank you for your lovely comments. I didn't expect everyone to feel so uncomfortable about the one sided Clara/13, I hope you're enjoying the story regardless! I'm sort of glad as well, cause that means Clara came across as evil enough, I was a bit concerned I'd written her too nice lol.   
> Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**Chapter 5: The Flipside**

“When we turn right in a minute, behind the alcove, there is a tunnel to the outside, do you know it?“ The Monk hissed to the Doctor as he urged her along. He looked around to see if anyone had heard him, there were a couple of guards walking their way so the Doctor focused on moving forward without looking around.

“I- I think I know what you mean, how do you…“ She didn’t know what to say. Was he actually trying to help her?

“You follow that path, into the city. Way down below, where not a flash of sunlight reaches, someone will be waiting to pick you up.“ The Monk mumbled and fell silent as the guards came within earshot. The Doctor carried on walking, holding her breath, hoping the guards didn’t suspect anything. They walked past without a word and the Doctor took a breath again, relieved.

“Someone? Who’s someone?“ She asked looking around when the guards were gone but he manoeuvred her to the right, ignoring her question, they didn’t have the time.

“It’s now or never, Doctor.“ He looked around quickly. “Please make it look believable, if they guess I was in on it, they will have my head so _please_.“

“Does Clara know about this?“ The Doctor couldn’t help but ask. She was still reeling from her encounter with Clara and trying to figure out how much - if anything - she told her was true.

“No. Of course not. She might be torn but… not enough to risk what she has on a whim. And not without considering her own advantage.“ The Monk explained quickly as they came to a halt by the alcove he had referred to.

“What about you.“ The Doctor asked trying to wrap her head around what was going on. In the same way as it was difficult to regard her friends as the very opposite, she also couldn’t quite bring herself to trust someone she considered a foe.

“You are the first glimmer of hope we have seen in years.“ The Monk answered with the faintest smile, an expression of hope and encouragement she had never seen cross his features before. It shook her, almost more than the startling encounter with Clara moments ago. “Do it now, Doctor, or we will miss our chance.“ The Monk looked around again. “There are guards coming our way and they will hunt you down. You know the way?“

“Yes.“ The Doctor nodded.

“Then go.“ He insisted and taking a deep breath, the Doctor punched the Monk in the face. Hard. She had to make it look believable, she didn’t want him to have to pay for his kindness with his life. She wondered for a moment what he was involved in, who and how she might find help in this place but it made sense. While all the people she loved and trusted stood against her, someone she had always considered untrustworthy and a criminal, stood up for her, facilitated her escape. This truly was a mirror of her life.

“Stop right there!“ A voice called from way down the corridor.

The Doctor bolted. She knew exactly where she was going. She had used the escape route many times when she was at the Academy and her and the Master had snuck off skipping class.

“Send word right now!“ She heard the guards shouting behind her. “Stop!“ The Doctor threw herself against a panel that she knew would give way and it did. She found herself on the top ledge of a steep staircase. Quickly she slammed the door shut behind herself and used her sonic to seal it. Taking two steps at a time, she sprinted down the stairs, if she knew of this passage, likelihood was, so did the Emperor. She had to hurry. 

——

“What the hell is happening here?!“ The Emperor yelled and Amy, Rory and Clara looked around in surprise. The heavy door she had pushed open smashed into the wall with a crash making them jump. River entered the room right behind her, her expression concerned, particularly when she realised the sort of showdown they had just walked in on.

“Clara!“ The Emperor thundered and instantly, the tattoo on Clara’s chest snapped back into shape. “What do you think you’re doing?!“

“Just a little disagreement over being interrupted while having a chat with the Doctor.“ Clara answered quickly taking a step away from the Ponds to appear less threatening. She gave the Emperor an apologetic - yet sweet - smile which made River’s expression harden. She stepped up to her parents to ensure they were okay.

“Can’t really call it a chat, it was more of a close physical examination.“ Rory pointed out as he put his sword away.

“Couldn’t really speak with her tongue down her throat.“ Amy added and looked to her daughter.

“Clara?“ The Emperor growled exasperated.

“I was gaining her trust and it was working too until these two interrupted!“ Clara exclaimed jabbing her finger at the Ponds. She didn’t take kindly to her methods being questioned. She shot them a deadly glare knowing full well she could kill them in a heartbeat. “You know I always get results, if they’d just let me…“ She looked back to the Emperor hoping she would redirect her anger accordingly.

“Why are you even here?!“ The Emperor snapped at her in-laws growing more and more impatient.

“Well, we…“ Amy looked to River for help who promptly intervened.

“I don’t really think this is important right now.“ River stepped up and put her hand in her wife’s shoulder.

“Do not tell me this is because you were fighting again!“ The Doctor looked to River, then to Clara and back again. “River, please, my love, we have talked about this at length!“ She groaned thoroughly annoyed by the whole situation.

“I’m not the problem here.“ Clara pointed out crossing her arms in front of her chest, she couldn’t keep herself from smirking a little for seeing River in hot water for once.

“I beg to differ.“ River shot back, giving her a withering glare.

“You need to stop, both of you.“ The Emperor interrupted. “River, for the one thousandth time, I trust Clara.“ She turned to her wife and took her hands in hers, reassuring her.

“Fuck knows why.“ River huffed, annoyed, though she silently delighted in the display of affection in front of Clara.

“And Clara, you better not have fucked this up for me, please tell me I am not wrong about trusting you with this.“ The Emperor turned back to Clara regarding her with a stern warning. “Where is she? Have you gotten anywhere?“

“Your Honour!“ A guard appeared at the door, clearly looking for Clara, freezing upon seeing the Emperor herself. “Your Eminence, I’m sorry, I…“

“This better be good.“ The Emperor growled, annoyed to be interrupted.

“It’s the prisoner… they’ve escaped.“ The guard didn’t know how to best phrase it so he just blurted out with it.

“WHAT?“ They all exclaimed in disbelief.

“The Monk, he… was attacked, she fled down one of the emergency passage ways.“ The guard elaborated going very pale at the expression on the Emperor’s face.

“YOU BETTER BE MISTAKEN.“ The Emperor was upon him in a flash going straight for his throat. She knocked him against the wall on the other side of the corridor baring her teeth at him. 

“I’m not, I’m so sorry.“ He croaked barely able to speak. “I was just trying to get help.“

“How did this happen?!“ She barked as River, Clara, Amy and Rory joined her on the corridor exchanging worried glances. None of them dared interrupt. More guards were flooding the corridors now, frantically looking for the prisoner. Yaz, Ryan and Graham hurried towards them expecting instructions.

“W-We found the M-Monk unconscious… I don’t … I don't know what h-happened…“ The guard stuttered bringing his hands to her wrists trying to pull her off. The Emperor let go of him unceremoniously and he slumped to his knees catching his breath. She turned, as if she had already forgotten about him.

“What happened?“ She focused on Clara who tried her best to hide her anxiety.

“The Monk was taking her back to her cell while we sorted this out.“ She explained trying to stay calm despite all eyes on her. “He must be in on it.“ Her mind was reeling at what could have happened, how this incredible fuck up could have happened on her watch. Her immediately instinct was to place blame on someone else. Particularly as parts of her conversation with the Doctor - if anyone else had heard it - would surely make her look suspicious, no matter how obvious her lies were to everyone else.

“The Monk was knocked out cold, she broke his nose and cheekbone.“ Yaz interjected having gathered the information already.

“I underestimated her.“ The Emperor growled virtually shaking with rage.

“We will find her.“ Amy spoke up.

“You better.“ The Emperor snapped addressing everyone around her. She couldn’t believe the level of incompetence. She couldn’t believe the Doctor had managed this by herself, Clara had been right. Someone had to be in on it. River could see the suspicion on her face, watching her eyes dart around, assessing them all.

“Darling…“ She said softly reaching out for her shoulder but the Emperor pulled away.

“If I find out any of you are to blame for this, all the gods in the universe can't save you.“ She growled, her eyes lingering on Clara, Amy and Rory. Their fight had allowed for this to happen, whether it had been intentional or not. She didn’t want to entertain the possibility that one of her closest friends might be willing to betray her, but she couldn’t discount the possibility either.

“Find her. Bring her to me. Whatever it takes, Captain.“ She raised her voice, for the guards to hear and looked to Yaz who was quick to nod.

“Yes Emperor.“ She gestured to Ryan and Graham and they all saluted before departing.

“And you.“ The Emperor looked around to the guard who had been the bearer of the bad news. He tensed up under her gaze. “Bring me the Monk.“ He was the most likely culprit and she already had a very clear idea on what to do about it.

——

The Doctor didn’t stop running until she reached the outskirts of the Citadel, well below where the well-to-dos of the timelords dwelled. The Doctor remembered coming down here during her academy days, running from the teachers and even during the Time War, when the council sought after her, she would sometimes seek refuge down here, away from everything.

What she found was in no way better than what she had seen in the Time War. The streets were dirty and dim, even with two suns in the sky, the light didn’t reach this far down. The old fashioned lamps meant to light the walkways were weak and flickering, as if something was draining them.

There were more people than she had expected to see, hanging around in doorways or surrounding some simple stalls on a sort of make shift market square. A lot of people just sat on the ground, around small campfires and as she looked further along, tents had sprung up among the dirty streets. A whole city within a city. The Doctor felt a lump forming in her throat, she had been all over the universe but she had rarely seen such poverty and sorrow.

She started walking slowly, remembering the Monk’s words, someone would be waiting for her but how would she recognise them? It wasn’t exactly like they had the opportunity to chat before her escape. She felt a lot of eyes on her.

“There it is.“ A loud voice cut through the oppressive atmosphere. “That’s the exit of the tunnel.“ The words were enough to make her dive into a doorway, clearly someone had followed her.

“Hey, what are you doing?“ A man huffed, giving her a little shove as she bumped into him.

“Sorry, I just…“ She didn’t have to carry on, the atmosphere was changing, growing more agitated, there were unsettled murmurs and curses being thrown around at the arrival of a set of guards.

“Alright folks, no need to panic, has anyone seen someone coming out of there.“ One of the guards called out, addressing the crowd around.

“They after you?“ The man guessed leaning in the doorway, glancing out as the Doctor pressed herself against the wall. There was something familiar about him but she couldn’t quite place him.

“I’ll be out of your hair in no time, just please…“ She whispered and he gave her an amused smirk.

“Don’t worry, we don't snitch to that lot.“ He took a few steps out of the doorway, walking past her as if she wasn’t even there.

“To what do we owe the pleasure of this delightful visit.“ He called out, drawing their attention.

“You can fuck right off.“ Another man called and there was laughter.

“A reward for anyone who can tell us where they are. And anyone who tries to hide them will be killed so make your choice quickly.“ One of the guards announced displaying his rifle for emphasis.

“For God’s sake…“ The Doctor mumbled, she just couldn’t catch a break could she.

“You’re not welcome down here.“ The man close to her called. “You have no power here.“

“Everything to the dirt you crawl in belongs to the Empire!“ The guard spat. “We are here on orders of the Emperor herself, you will show some respect.“

“Fuck the Emperor.“ A woman to the other side of the road called and there was more laughter.

“You really don’t want to do this.“ The other guard shot back threateningly.

“Maybe we do.“ The man next to the Doctor replied and she froze up when she heard the sound of safeties being taken off guns.

“Don’t…“ She breathed to the man but he either didn’t hear her or ignored her as he stepped further into the road.

“Last warning.“ One of the guards called and the Doctor took a deep breath, she couldn’t be responsible for anyone getting hurt on her account. These people had done nothing and they had been dealt a terrible hand already, she couldn’t be responsible for causing them more trouble. She had been so close to escaping…

“Wait!“ She called out and stepped out of the doorway but before anyone could so much as lay eyes on her, everything went dark around them. All the lights were drowned out, it was almost as if the darkness was alive, a protective cloud around them, engulfing her first and flooding the street. “What the…“ The Doctor couldn’t see anything, it was pitch-black around her and yet she could tell there was something in that darkness. It was abuzz with life and held her close like in a tight embrace, not cold and frightening but warm and reassuring. 

“I can’t see anything.“ It was impossible to make out where the guard’s voice was coming from now.

“Ouch, what the…“ The Doctor couldn’t be sure whether it was the darkness itself or the people around - in cover of darkness - going for the guards but something was happening.

“You’ll regret this!“ One of them shouted and the other called:

“We will be back!“

“What is going on here?“ The Doctor breathed. She knew she should be frightened for her complete lack of bearings but somehow she wasn’t. “What are you?“ She spoke to the darkness as if it was a breathing living thing and somehow she knew it was. She reached out, feeling soft vibrations against her fingertips.

“That was a close call.“ The voice of the man from the doorway spoke close to her. All of a sudden, that voice seemed a lot more familiar as it was all she had to focus on.

“Do I know you?“ She asked softly.

“In another life perhaps.“ He answered. “You must be the Doctor?“

“Colonel Manton?“ The penny dropped. It had been several lifetimes since Demons Run.

“I’m no Colonel.“ He chuckled. “Not here, anyway.“

“Right…“ The Doctor said softly as the darkness lifted at last. It was almost as if it was retreating, returning to the shadows as the lights around flickered back on. _It’s what’s in the dark, what’s always in the dark…_ “Vashta Nerada… but how is that possible…“ She mumbled, her eyes widening as she marvelled: “Polar opposites… This is remarkable.“ There seemed to be good in this world after all.

“Are you okay, Doctor?“ He asked with genuinely concern in his voice and she looked back to him, giving him soft smile.

“Yeah, fine, sorry… it’s just… this place is so different.“ She couldn’t very well tell him that in her universe, they would have all been picked clean off the bone now, so she settled for a shrug and an awkward grin.

“I’m sure it must be.“ He gave her a smile in return. “Let’s get you away from here. If those guards come back, you’ll stand out like a Christmas tree in those clothes.“ He chuckled.

“Yeah, right, okay…“ The Doctor looked down herself and around them, she really looked rather out of place as they started walking. Some of the people gave them a little wave and a nod of appreciation. The Doctor felt her stomach tighten as a sense of uneasiness and guilt overcame her. How could she possibly ignore the suffering of these people? She couldn’t just leave. She had to do something. “Did the Monk sent you?“ She asked. “Who else is in on this? Maybe I can help.“

“We were really hoping you would say that, this way…“ Manton smiled, leading her into the tent city.

——

“What’s taking so bloody long.“ The Emperor growled pacing the room, she eyed the spread of food on the coffee table with displeasure.

“I was trying the carrot seeing as the stick didn’t work for you.“ Clara was quick to explain before she could question it.

“And how did that turn out for you?“ The Emperor shot back angrily and with a swipe of her hand, half the plates and bowls smashed onto the floor. Clara and the Ponds jumped a little while River stepped closer to her wife.

“They will find her in no time.“ She tried to reassure her. She ran her fingers through her hair which always seemed to calm her.

“They better.“ She huffed. She shot the others angry glances, as if blaming them personally. Clara was just about to speak up when the guard finally returned with the Monk.

“Apologies for the delay your Eminence.“ The guard remained by the door and shoved the Monk inside. He stumbled forward coming to a halt at a respectable distance, for his own safety more than anything else.

“Your Excellence, I’m so sorry…“ He started mumbling, pressing an icepack to his swollen face.

“What happened?!“ The Emperor barked, her anger resurfacing as she stepped towards him.

“She just… I was taking her back to her cell when she attacked me, she must have known her way around the palace to know where she could escape to.“ He tried to sound convincing, reciting the story he had rehearsed many times in his head. He knew his life depended on this.

“And you expect me to believe that?“ The Emperor chuckled. “You expect me to believe she overpowered you?“ She actually started laughing.

“You’d be able to overpower him…“ River reminded her.

“SHE’S NOTHING LIKE ME!“ The Emperor burst out. She had had enough of constantly being reminded of their similarities. She didn’t dwell on it long, instead she turned back to the Monk, her voice low but clear in the tense silence. “You want to know what I think really happened? I think you told her how to escape and tried to make it look like you were the victim.“

“I’d never…“ He started but she interrupted him sharply, she didn’t want to hear any more.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, you’re just going to deny it and we will walk around in circles. You’ll end up with more broken bones and I’ll get even more irritated than I already am. Unfortunately, we haven’t got time for that right now, so I’m going to cut to the chase and we make this really easy. Clara?“ She looked around and Clara was quick to respond.

“Yes?“ She took a little step forward.

“Put a chronolock on him, 24 hours should do it.“ The Emperor ordered with a sense of excitement. The Monk went incredibly pale and looked to Clara, knowing full well that pleading and bargaining would do no good. Clara just nodded and obeyed quickly without second guessing her.

“No, please, Emperor…“ The Monk’s eyes widened in shock and fear but it was too late, the tattoo materialised on the back of his neck. He gave a strangled sob, knowing his fate was sealed. Had his actions been worth it? He could only hope so.

“Shush and listen or I will rip your tongue out for good measure.“ The Emperor growled and stepped closer to him. “You have 24 hours to bring her back to me. If you do, I will spare your life and you will have proven your loyalty.“ She gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder with a patronising smile. He flinched back and she smirked, delighting in his fear: “If you don’t, the Raven will find you, and I will assume you died screaming amongst your traitor friends. When you see the Doctor, you tell her from me: I will turn this city upside down, kill every man, woman and child with my very own hands until I find her. And I will make a spectacle for all the universe to see of everyone trying to hide her. Is that understood?“

“I will bring her back…“ He said weakly, trying his best to keep up the pretence for a moment longer, touching the tattoo on the back of his neck.

“You better.“ River gave him a little wave. “Off you go.“

“Do you really think the Monk is in on it though?“ Amy asked watching him leave.

“Probably just as well we make an example of someone so no-one gets the wrong idea.“ River shrugged.

“It doesn’t matter if he was or not. Death makes for a fantastic incentive.“ The Emperor mused.


	6. Flaunting the Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you all for your lovely comments! The story is running away with me a little bit, I wasn't completely sure how to play it from this point onward but I agonised over it all afternoon and I think I've worked it out lol. Feeling really good about it now so let's carry on! I've tried to make it quite obvious but just to point out, the scenes in italics that will pop up going forward are flashbacks. Going to be revealing a bit more about the Emperor's past ;) Also, as I'm sure you'll be able to tell, visually that first scene was totally inspired by RotD! :D  
> Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Flaunting the Rules**

_/The Last Day of the Time War/_

_Any moment now it would happen. The Doctor grinned, a sense of excitement and anticipation coming over him. Any moment now. The Daleks were flying and fizzing all around Gallifrey, filling the skies. The air was filled with fire and the ground soaked in blood. The Doctor had chosen a particularly good vantage point. His TARDIS kept still as he floated high above the Citadel. In the distance Gallifrey’s two suns were setting. Almost time. He wanted to wait until it was dark. The fireworks would be so much more impressive in the dark. Oh, how he loved fireworks. It was frivolous of course, there was no need for it but he just liked to make an impression._

_“Is everyone sitting comfortably? Have you got a good view?“ He engaged communication to the War Council. He couldn’t keep the glee out of his voice. They had mocked him so many times. Oh how he looked forward to proving them all wrong, he was just disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to see their faces._

_“What the hell are you doing Doctor? You will get yourself killed.“ Rassilon’s voice filled the TARDIS and the Doctor grinned. He had their attention._

_“Oh no, I won’t, don’t worry, you just make sure you watch closely.“ The Doctor retorted. “Welcome to the end of the Time War!“ He walked to the door of his TARDIS and opened it, seeing what was about to happen with his own eyes would be far more satisfying than the visual on a screen. Any minute now._

_It was against the rules of course. The tech was outlawed in most of the known universe. And he had made a few modifications. Then he had broken several laws of the Timelord’s code of conduct to get it where it needed to be, but who cared? This was war. They would thank him for it in the end._

_“Here comes the big bang.“ He grinned, his eyes widening with unapologetic glee. He looked out of his TARDIS as the Daleks circled him, diving towards him but only for a moment. “Love from Gallifrey, boys!“ The Doctor laughed and with that, every single Dalek circling Gallifrey exploded, raining fire and debris on the world below._

_It had been so easy in the end. All he’d done was go back to the day Davros had invented the Daleks and suggested some modifications. And trusting, kind, sensitive Davros had been oh so grateful for his help. How pathetic. Served him right. Now his children went up in flames. A failsafe built into every single Dalek. What a triumph._

_“Good God, Doctor, what have you done?“ The voices of the Council members were panicked, speaking over each other, shouting, calling. Their panic was so undignified._

_“Doctored them a little.“ The Doctor smirked. “Much improved, don’t you think? We’ve won. The entire Dalek race, whipped out.“_

_There was silence. The Doctor turned back to the console, checking that the communication link was still active. It was. They were giving him the silent treatment._

_“What?! Not so much as a thank you?“ The Doctor yelled, his temper quick. “I just ended the Time War, saved this planet and our race the humiliation, how dare you…“_

_“You caused a massacre.“ Rassilon’s voice was calm, measured even._

_“THIS IS WAR.“ The Doctor thundered._

_“Doctor, we cannot let this stand, you can’t…“ Another councillor spoke._

_“So what are you going to do about it?“ The Doctor growled. That’s what happened when you had politicians do a warriors job._

_“You are not welcome here anymore, Doctor.“ Rassilon spoke after what the Doctor could only presume to be quick deliberation amongst the Council._

_“Oh just wait, Rassilon, just wait till I get in that control centre, you ungrateful coward.“ The Doctor seethed gripping on to his console, his knuckles turning white._

_“Leave Doctor, or you will be shot upon.“ Rassilon carried on._

_“You just try it, you try it, you haven’t got the balls.“ The Doctor growled. “I will end you. You’re too weak to lead us, this world needs a real leader.“_

_The TARDIS shook as a salve of energy blasts hit it._

_“You haven’t seen the last of me.“ The Doctor roared and steered his TARDIS into the time vortex._

_“He will be back you know…“_

_Rassilon looked around at his fellow Council members, he didn’t even know who had said it but they were all thinking the same thing._

_“God help us when he does…“ Another spoke and he knew they were right._

_“That’s why we can’t hang around and wait for him, we’re in as much danger now as we were before he destroyed the Daleks. We can’t stay here… I think it’s time.“ Rassilon said with heavy hearts._

_“But the technology hasn’t been tested, what if…“ One of the Councillors piped up._

_“It’s out best chance at survival. Ready all available TARDISes, we need to create a bubble universe.“_

——

/Present Day/

The Doctor followed Manton into the tent city. The more she looked around, the more she marvelled at the persistence of the people around her. It appeared like there had been houses here once, some walls and foundations were still visible and had been used to create these make shift homes. There had been destruction here one day and levelled everything in sight but the people here hadn’t been prepared to give up, they had rebuilt with what little they had. The Doctor wondered if the Emperor had been to blame for the destruction, or the Time War, or perhaps both? There was so much she didn’t know about this world.

“This must come as quite the shock to you.“ Manton commented, noticing her solemn expression.

“I guess so, yeah…“ She forced a little smile, trying her best to hide her worries.

“I didn’t really believe them when they said who you were…“ Manton admitted as they carried on. “What is your Gallifrey like?“

“Actually, a whole lot worse than this but that’s a different story.“ The Doctor admitted.

“And you’re really…“ He couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Oh right.“ The Doctor only just realised the perception filter was still engaged. She reached to her temple and flicked it off. Manton actually tripped over his own feet, he couldn’t quite keep the shock out of his eyes for seeing her real face.

“Sorry, it’s just…“ He looked embarrassed for his loss of composure.

“Yeah, I seem to have this effect on people.“ The Doctor chuckled, trying to make him feel better. Around them, people fell silent, staring at her in shock. She doubted all of them had been told to expect her so she tried her best not to get offended at some of the evil and disgusted looks she was getting.

“It’s fine everyone, nothing to be worried about.“ A voice interrupted the growing unease and the Doctor’s hearts stalled for a moment. She knew that voice so well. She looked around trying to keep a wave of anxiety at bay.

“You must be the Doctor…“ Missy gave her an apologetic smile. This was not the welcome she had envisaged but they hadn’t had much time to prepare.

“Missy…“ The Doctor spoke softly, torn between her memory of what happened the last time she had encountered the Master, and the genuine warmth in the other woman’s eyes.

“Maybe come inside not everyone knows, so…“ Missy gestured for them to follow. “Manton, can you…“

“Of course.“ He nodded, understanding her wordless request. There were a lot of questions to answer.

“Thank you.“ Missy smiled as the Doctor looked on in wonder. “Shall we?“ The Doctor slowly followed her, watching her movements closely. _Friend not foe_. She reminded herself. _Things are the other way around here._ And yet she couldn’t push down all the painful memories of Missy’s betrayal, all time she had wasted on her and the thought of what she did after she regenerated… She kept her distance as she followed her inside a relatively big tent that had been strung between two remaining walls of building.

“Welcome to my humble abode…“ Missy smiled gesturing around herself. It really was humble, she wasn’t being modest. There was a beat up table with a couple of chairs chairs, an open fire and a sheet was strung across, dividing the space into living and sleeping area by the looks of it. “I’m… I’m sorry, it’s just… you look exactly like her… it’s unsettling…“ Missy averted her eyes for a moment, busying herself with a kettle that she proceeded to hang over the fire.

“Right…“ The Doctor mumbled, following her with her eyes. “Likewise…“

“We know each other then…“ Missy asked looking back to her at last.

“Guess you could say that.“ The Doctor’s words came out sharper than intended and Missy actually took a little step back as if she was unsure about her as well.

“When the Monk sent word… I didn’t believe him at first but he assured me… And now you’re here…“ Missy struggled for words and an awkward silence fell.

“I hope he is alright, the Monk… it was very brave of him to…“ The Doctor broke off, she didn’t really know what to say either. “So what is this place?“ She asked at last. “What is it you do here?“ _If you do anything at all_ , she thought to herself.

“Surviving…“ Missy answered with an apologetic smile. “Would you like a cup of tea?“ She gestured to the table. “Come and sit.“ Having awful deja-vu from her encounter with Clara, the Doctor reluctantly sat down at the table while Missy poured tea into well worn mugs. “It’s not poisoned if that’s what you’re worried about.“ She joked half-heartedly as she sat it down in front of the Doctor who made no attempt to pick it up. 

“Sorry, I was in this exact position not so long ago…“ The Doctor felt like she needed to explain, Missy was clearly trying her hardest to make her feel welcome.

“You don’t trust me.“ Missy observed sitting down across from her.

“Struggling to. No offence.“ The Doctor picked up the mug just to give her hands something to do.

“None taken…“ Missy actually chuckled. “I’m struggling a little bit, too… What am I like? In your world?“

“Do you really want to know?“ The Doctor’s expression must have given it all away because Missy just shook her head. Maybe at a later date…

“Not really, no…“ She took a sip of her drink before looking to the Doctor again. “So you stuck with the name _Doctor_?“

“Why wouldn’t I?“ The Doctor frowned. Her name was the one thing that defined her, the one thing she could always look to and hold on to, even when everything else was uncertain. Even when she didn’t know what she was or where she came from, the one thing she knew was that she was the Doctor. The name she had chose. It was a promise. And particularly now, faced with a different version of herself, she knew she had to hold on to it.

“Yeah, it never suited her… not after a while anyway…“ Missy mused.

“Sorry but what are you trying to accomplish here?“ The Doctor asked, a sense of frustration setting in. They weren’t getting anywhere.

“What do you mean?“ Missy frowned.

“What do you want from me? Why are you being so nice to me?“ The Doctor asked trying to work out what their agenda behind her rescue had been. She wanted to help but so far, she had no idea how to go about that. Knowing what they had planned for her might've given her some idea, and an indiction of whether she could actually trust them or not.

“You were in trouble so…“ Missy looked back at her confused, taken aback by her outburst.

“But you want me to help you in some way, don’t you.“ The Doctor pushed on.

“That’s for you to decide, we’re not… We’re not expecting anything in return…“ Missy appeared genuinely confused and unsettled by the implication and the Doctor instantly regretted her words.

“Sorry, that was uncalled for… I’m just… struggling with this…“ She admitted relaxing a little. “Thank you for rescuing me.“ She averted her eyes when she realised she hadn’t even said thank you yet. She suddenly felt very guilty. “If there is any way in which I can help, of course I will. I can’t believe what is going on here, someone needs to do something…“ She said softly and took a sip of her tea at last. It was watery and weak but somehow, the taste was far more satisfying and warming than anything Clara had fed her.

“If only it were that easy.“ Missy laughed softly, in a defeated sort of way. “If you have any great ideas, we’re all ears… When we found out about you, we didn’t expect you to bring a magical solution to our problems. We know there isn’t one.“ She explained. “But there was finally something we could do, something we could actually help and make a difference with. Knowing her - and unfortunately I do, very well - she would want to use you to cross to your universe and we can’t let that happen. It’s bad enough she’s destroyed this one, can't have it happen to another. By getting you out of there, we’ve already done more than we’ve been able to for years.“ She confessed.

“Eventually, I’m going to find a way back…“ The Doctor said, more to herself than anything else, to reassure herself.

“How did you get here in the first place?“ Missy asked.

“No offence but I don’t trust you… or anyone… with that information.“ It wasn’t even the fact that she was Missy. The Doctor was slowly overcoming her prejudice. She had decided not to tell anyone, it would be too risky.

“Fair enough. That’s probably the smart thing to do.“ Missy seemed to accept that.

“But I do want to help, if there is anything I can do.“ The Doctor gave her a reassuring smile. There had to be something she could do. There always was.

“Why?“ Missy asked with a deep frown, she didn’t understand.

“Because the name I chose is the Doctor.“ The Doctor answered as if it was as simple as all that because to her it was. “When people need help I never refuse.“ She smiled and Missy stared back to her in wonder.

“Missy?!“ Manton burst into the tent, interrupting the moment.

“What’s wrong?“ Missy jumped to her feet, sensing something had happened.

“The Monk is here.“ Manton said, he was out of breath, he had run to deliver the news. The Doctor got to her feet as well.

“Why would he risk coming here?“ Missy asked, her voice full of concern.

“I thought I’d knocked him out pretty well…“ The Doctor added, exchanging a look with Missy, sharing the same worries that Manton only confirmed:

“He’s been found out…“

Missy and the Doctor met the Monk halfway, in the middle of the camp. Most of the inhabitants had come out to see what was going on. The atmosphere was tense and sorrowful.

“Missy, I’m so sorry…“ The Monk sighed before either of them could say anything. “Doctor, I…“ He looked in between the both of them, unable to find the right words.

“Were you followed?“ Missy asked, forcing herself to remember the safety of everyone coming first.

“Not just yet but I bet they’ll come.“ The Monk replied with a heavy heart.

“They just let you go?“ Missy tried her best to make sense of this.

“In a manner of speaking…“ He answered with a sorrowful smile and turned, lowering the collar on his robes to display the back of his neck to them.

“Oh no.“ Missy breathed at the sight of the chronolock. She remembered begging the Monk to just flee with the Doctor, give up the guise and rejoin them down here but he had insisted that he shouldn't give up his valuable position. That they had to at least try to keep him close to court. He would be paying for his bravery with his life.

“I’m so sorry.“ The Doctor whispered, utterly devastated. “We will figure something out…“

“Nothing can stop the Raven.“ The Monk shook his head. “They gave me an ultimatum… either I bring you back and they lift the lock or…“ He broke off, he didn’t have to say what they already knew. Murmurs erupted all around them, questions flying around of what was going on, how this could have happened.

“I’m sorry my friend…“ Missy stepped closer to the Monk and took his hands in hers comfortingly. The gesture hit the Doctor like a punch in the gut. Why couldn’t her Missy have been like this? It only made her feel for their plight more.

“It’s okay, I guess having time to say my goodbyes is a kindness.“ The Monk put on a brave face.

“It wasn’t intended as such.“ The Doctor interrupted. “We need to get Clara to reverse it.“

“Hell would freeze over before that happens.“ Manton growled.

“I think I can convince her.“ The Doctor insisted. She had to do something. She had to at least try.

“Doctor, we only just got you out of there.“ Missy shook her head.

“And he’s going to die unless I go back. I’m not having anyone die for me again. Ever.“ The Doctor bit back full of determination. So many people had died for or because of her. No more. “I have no intention of giving myself up but I think Clara has an agenda of her own, maybe we can bargain with her.“

“As valiant an offer as that is Doctor, I’d much rather you didn’t.“ The Monk interrupted her. He let go of Missy’s hands and took the Doctor’s instead, just as she was about to protest. “Don’t try to bargain with her. Don’t try to bargain with any of them. They don’t bargain, they trick and deceive. Even if I brought you back, there is no way they would take the lock off me, I’m a dead man. And I’d rather my death served a purpose and wasn’t undone by a misguided, if kind hearted, rescue attempt.“

“But…“ The Doctor started but he wouldn’t let her carry on.

“Leave it be, Doctor. There is a lot more good you can do here if you’re alive.“ He insisted.

“What can I do to help.“ The Doctor asked, giving his hands a tight squeeze. She was determined to find a way to return his kindness.

“Honestly, I don’t know.“ He chuckled a little. “But when I heard about how you stood up to the Emperor… that was the first time I experienced hope again. Please, Doctor. Help us.“

“Perhaps we better go inside.“ Missy suggested, this was a conversation better to be had in private.

Missy poured the Monk a cup of tea as they sat around the beat up table again.

“Thank you for rescuing me…“ The Doctor said, grateful to have to opportunity to say it. “I really hope your faith in me isn’t misplaced…“ She leaned forward a little. There were some questions bothering her and as inappropriate as it appeared under the circumstances, she thought the answers could come in handy: “If you don’t mind me asking, how did you find out about me? The Emperor was very careful to keep me hidden…“

“Some of it was just dumb luck…“ The Monk admitted with a little chuckle as he warmed his hands on the tea. “I have worked for Clara Oswald for years, I’m lucky that she trusts me - or used to anyway - she told me some things before sending me to fetch you.“ He explained.

“And yet she didn’t hesitate putting the lock on you?“ The Doctor asked. 

“I wouldn't have expected her to. Nobody hesitates when the Emperor gives an order.“He replied with a weak smile.

“Why is she so powerful?“ The Doctor asked a question that had been bugging her for some time now. From what she had gathered so far, the Emperor didn’t have much in the way of support. Hers was a reign of fear but on what grounds?

“Immortality certainly helps.“ Missy answered. “She seems to have more regenerations than anyone else…“

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean she is almighty or can’t be defeated.“ The Doctor couldn’t help but point out. She was in the same position and it didn’t stop her enemies from standing against her.

“She also has the only TARDIS left in existence and she’s not afraid to use it whichever way pleases her.“ Missy carried on explaining. “There used to be rules of conduct for the timelords and anyone able to travel in time, but she has never been one to follow rules... And seeing as hers is the only TARDIS, it’s not like anyone can even match her efforts…“

The Doctor remained silent for a moment. That certainly explained a lot. If the Emperor was the only one able to travel in time in this universe, combined with her ruthlessness, bloodlust and immortality, that certainly made her a tough opponent. It did beg one question though… what had happened to the other TARDISes? And the Timelords in general? She decided this wasn’t the time to push further as she watched Missy take hold of the Monk’s hands again, trying to comfort him as he tried to come to terms with his impending death. She had to do something and she was beginning to formulate a plan.

——

Clara was furious but she wasn’t the sort of person that would let anybody see that. So when she made her way through the palace, she wore the same expression of cool aloofness she always did. It wasn’t until she reached the extraction chamber that she allowed the facade to slip. They had lost the Doctor on her watch, she had been betrayed by one of her closest advisors, she had been humiliated in front of the Emperor and she was no step closer of having the things she desired.

“Leave.“ She barked at the guards keeping watch. They were quick to obey as they didn’t even know what exactly they were guarding anyway. Clara wanted to have a look for herself, maybe she would be able to find something the others had overlooked. At least it made her feel like she was doing something.

The extraction chamber was sterile white inside and empty as she closed the door behind herself. She pulled a scanner from her pocket but there was nothing to pick up on.

“For fuck’s sake.“ She swore and threw the scanner against the wall in an outburst of rage.

“Easy there, love, violence is rarely a solution, at least not where inanimate objects are concerned.“ A voice sounded from the other end of the room and Clara whipped around in shock. “Any idea where we are? Because I swear a moment ago, I was about to die in a very big Library…“ River Song looked around the chamber confused. “This is not heaven, is it? Cause heaven is certainly _the last_ _place_ I would expect to find myself in…“


	7. Nature and Nurture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Thank you so much for your comments, I'm so glad I managed to surprise you all with River's appearance at the end. So many ways this could go now, I'm so excited, hope you'll like where I'm going with it. Just because the question came up, last chapter's flashback was meant to be the War Doctor. I wasn't sure whether it was obvious or not but just wanted to clarify. I think with all the upcoming ones it'll be more obvious.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

**Chapter 7: Nature and Nurture**

_/The Library/_

_River gasped for air when she hit the marble floor, she rolled to the side, quick to avoid another attack. She threw herself into the Doctor at waist height and knocked him over. Child’s play. She was back on top in no time. He would get better at this with age._

_“How did you get so good at hand to hand combat?“ He grinned, he couldn’t quite keep the admiration out of his voice. He enjoyed a good fight and she had given him a few cracked rips already. He threw her off, physically, he was stronger._

_“Some of us are trained assassins.“ River smirked getting back to her feet. She wiped her mouth with a back of her hand where her lip had split._

_“Pretty shite assassin if you can’t make the kill.“ He got back to his feet as well, God, her lips looked extremely kissable right now and that fire in her eyes…_

_“Who said I was trying to kill you?“ River laughed as they started circling each other. He looked her up and down, intrigued._

_“What else would you call this?“ He asked and lunged for her. She dodged a right hook and delivered a jab to his side._

_“Foreplay?“ She suggested with a wink. She couldn’t deny how much she was enjoying this. She had never seen him so young before, he didn’t know her and this was delicious tit for tat. “Plus, you attacked me first.“ She reminded him._

_“Maybe I don’t like people getting involved in my business.“ He tried to catch his breath. Who was this woman? She acted like they had known each other for years but he was sure he had never met her before. He didn’t like it when people tried to play him the fool and yet, it was refreshing. It had been a long time since anyone had had the balls to talk to him the way this woman did. And God, she was good. Particularly when she whipped around and decked him with a kick to the back of his knees. She was on top of him in a flash._

_“Is that your sonic or are you just happy to see me?“ She smirked as she held him down pinning his wrists against the ground._

_“Who are you?“ He asked intrigued, forgetting to fight back for a moment. Maybe it wasn’t his sonic after all._

_“So you really don’t know who I am?“ She raised her eyebrows amused as she let go of his hands but didn’t get off him, if anything, she moved her hips a little against him._

_“I’m looking forward to getting intimately acquainted.“ He grinned running her hands up her thighs._

_“Perhaps when you're older.“ River smirked studying his face. “So young… Looks like my message arrived a little early.“_

_“Doctor?!“ An angry voice interrupted._

_“Donna?“ The Doctor and River both looked around at Donna who had just thrown the door open. She put her hands on her hips, not amused at all at the scene in front of her._

_“For fuck’s sake, really? REALLY?“ She snapped. “I’ve been running around this place ages and it’s just books, fucking BOOKS, Doctor! What are we doing here?“_

_“Well, I don’t know, but I found the person that sent the message!“ The Doctor pushed River off and scrambled to his feet._

_“Don’t tell me this was a booty call, so help me, Doctor, I will castrate you.“ Donna jabbed her finger at him._

_“You must be Donna.“ River chuckled, of course she knew full well who she was but she reminded herself that they didn’t know her in return, not yet._

_“What of it?“ Donna retorted seizing her up. “Who are you?“_

_“Professor River Song.“ River grinned extending her hand which Donna didn’t take, instead she looked to the Doctor who was still focused on the mystery assassin in front of him._

_“You like your hook ups to have PhDs now or what?“ Donna scolded him which made River laugh but he wasn’t paying attention._

_“River Song, lovely name. I’m the Doctor by the way.“_

_“Yes, you still are, aren’t you.“ River tilted her head a little as she looked him up and down. “Ah such a long time ago…“_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?“ Donna looked in between the two of them._

_“I’m from his future, his personal future.“ River answered with a shrug, as if it wasn’t obvious by this point. She tried not to get offended at his lack of recognition, instead, she delighted in his youthful naivety and playfulness. He was a far cry from the person she would spend the rest of her life with, but they all had to start somewhere and their story was more complicated than most._

_“What? Are you his wife or something.“ Donna rolled her eyes at her._

_“Spoilers.“ River grinned and returned her attention to her future husband. “But honestly, Pretty Boy. Drop the name._ **_Doctor_ ** _doesn't make the universe tremble as it should.“_

——

“Any chance you can tell me what this place is and who you are?“ River asked as she looked around. Clara remained silent contemplating her next move. River didn’t recognise her. And she didn’t seem to know what had happened. This wasn’t _their_ River Song, that was immediately obvious. There was only one possible explanation: The Emperor had told her, that the Doctor’s River was dead so she had to have been the one the Doctor had been trying to bring back using the extraction chamber. And she must have succeeded! Only she didn’t know she had. However the Doctor had crossed from her universe, the same thing must have happened with River, only delayed. A plan was forming in Clara’s head. It was about time her luck changed.

“River Song, right?“ She said, putting on a smile.

“How do you know who I am?“ River frowned slightly confused, she had never seen the young woman before.

“Well, the Doctor sent me…“ Clara explained. It was a gamble but if she played her cards right, this River need never know where she was or what had happened. At least for the time being. She could make her trust her. It would make things far easier.

“The Doctor is here?“ River’s expression brightened immediately.

“Well, not _here_ , it’s a bit more complicate than that, she…“ Clara carried on but River interrupted:

“ _She_? My, I’ll say, that is a bit more complicated.“

Clara tried her best to keep up, draw from her responses as much information as she could. This River didn’t know the Doctor’s most recent regeneration yet, she must have been dead a while. If the Emperor’s dedication for her wife was any indication, the Doctor would feel the same way about her River which would prove to be very useful. And judging by the fact that she didn’t seem to recognise her, she had died before the Clara from the other universe had started travelling with the Doctor. Again, very useful.

“My name is Clara, I’m a friend of the Doctor’s.“ She introduced herself with a sweet smile and extended her hand to her.

“Lovely to meet you, Clara.“ River smiled, mirroring her warm expression while shaking her hand. Clara wanted to laugh. This was almost _too_ easy. “What is this place?“ River asked.

“You’re on Gallifrey in an extraction chamber, it’s rather complicated to explain but I need you to trust me. The Timelords won't be pleased we used their technology to bring you here so we need to get you out of here before anyone realises, do you think you can help me with that?“ Clara asked, a compliant helpful prisoner would be far easier to control than one that realised she was one.

“Well, I did once break into the Met Gala and walk out with the Crown Jewels unnoticed. I think I can manage to avoid some Timelords.“ River grinned with a sense of excitement. She couldn’t believe her luck, the Doctor had actually managed to save her from her death. That impossible man… woman? Either was, she couldn’t wait to see them again. “Lead the way, Clara.“ She smiled and Clara grinned:

“Excellent.“

——

“Feel better yet.“ River asked when they were back in the Royal Wing, just her and her wife.

“I would feel better if I could wrap my hands around her throat.“ The Emperor retorted still seething with anger. She made her way to a large window that overlooked most of the Citadel and the gaping void far below.

“They will find her, she can’t have gone far.“ River tried to sooth her as she stepped up behind her and wrapped her arms around her slender waist. The Emperor relaxed a little, only being alone with River allowed her to do so. “I know you don’t want to hear it but this wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t let Clara in on this.“ River hummed, sensing it was as good a time as any to voice her concerns.

“It’s not her fault.“ The Emperor retorted quickly but lacked the passion with which she had defended her earlier.

“The Monk is _her_ associate.“ River reminded her.

“I know you don’t like her but she is a powerful ally and a friend.“ The Emperor retorted with a sigh. “In case you haven’t noticed, the circle is getting smaller.“

“Yes where are they all? Martha, Donna, Sarah-Jane? Off on their jollies I guess?“ River huffed, clearly annoyed.

“I can’t very well force them to sit around and play my personal guards, so much more fun to be had out there…“ The Emperor gave a shrug. She understood. She had made many close friends along the way, united in their sense of adventure and destruction. She couldn’t blame them for seeking more exciting activities than sitting around the palace keeping people in line. Most days, she didn’t enjoy it either. “I miss it, River, the rush, the adventure…“

“Which is why it’s about time we find somewhere else to conquer.“ River reminded her, intent on cheering her up. Some people were just not meant to sit still.

“I will get her back.“ The Emperor’s expression turned hard again as she looked out over the city. Her city. Her planet. Her universe. How did they dare defy her? “And I will kill everyone involved in helping her escape.“ She pressed through gritted teeth. “Perhaps I’ve been too lenient. People seem to forget what happens when they disobey… That’s why we can’t let this treachery stand.“

“We haven’t had games in a while.“ River mused, feeling a sense of excitement at her wife’s statement.

“No, we haven’t.“ The Emperor considered her words with a grin.

“Bread and circuses, isn’t that what the Romans on Earth used to do.“ River chuckled. “I just don’t understand why they don’t see you as the generous ruler you are.“ She sighed.

“I have been generous. I have made Gallifrey the centre of the known universe, what else do they expect.“ The Emperor snapped, annoyed, not at River but at the situation in general.

“I know you have.“ River nuzzled into her hair and pressed a kiss to her neck.

“Ungrateful children.“ The Emperor huffed. “I won the Time War for them, I brought the entire universe to heel. If they chose to act like spoilt brats I will treat them as such. I have been kind to them. For years I’ve turned a blind eye and let them lead their little lives, ignoring their whispers and dissident behaviour because they’re still _my_ people. But if I find out they have anything to do with this… We will have games Gallifrey won’t forget for generations. I will purge this city.“ She growled.

“I know you’re sentimental, my darling. With Clara… with your people… But your kindness could become a weakness if we’re not careful.“ River hummed holding her close.

“Clara won’t move against me, she has no cards to play and whether you like it or not, she is also too sentimental about me.“ The Emperor replied.

“Is that why you’re doing nothing to discourage her?“ River huffed, unable to completely brush over how touchy she was about the subject.

“Maybe I like to keep my options open.“ The Doctor smirked and turned in her arms to see the expression on her face. River was quick to pull back and attempt to slap her but the Emperor caught her hand mid-air with great amusement. “Don’t worry, my love, my hearts belong to you alone, I’m just teasing you.“ She took her wife’s hand and placed it against her chest for emphasis. “If I find out Clara’s had anything to do with it or is going behind my back in any way, I will kill her with my own hands.“ She promised.

“I will hold you to that.“ River sighed but smiled. She had never disappointed her or broken a promise. There was no-one she trusted more.

“I’m gonna go down there myself.“ The Emperor turned back to the window. Mist and smoke shrouded the lowest levels of the city in darkness.

“Darling, are you sure that’s entirely necessarily.“ River frowned. Though she knew full well that she was able to handle herself she didn’t like the idea of her going amongst the people that hated her most. She had grown quite attached to this face of hers.

“When I said I’m going to rip this city apart looking for her, I meant it.“ The Emperor growled and River knew she wouldn’t be able to stop her.

——

The Doctor excused herself from Missy’s tent. She needed some fresh air to process while Missy continued consoling her friend. The Doctor couldn’t bring herself to look on much longer. It wasn’t just the fact that she felt utterly useless, it was also the guilt for how she was watching Missy. It was as if at every turn she was expecting her to show her true colours, break the facade, lose the grip on herself. She just couldn’t bring herself to accept the truth and emotions behind her actions and she knew that was wrong. This Missy didn’t deserve her mistrust and yet, she couldn’t quite overcome her doubts just yet.

Missy had made her promise to come back before too long, she insisted it wouldn’t be safe to stay out in the open. It was only a matter of time before the guards would be back. For now, the Doctor was walking around the camp, getting a sense of the place.

As she was acclimating to this universe, as she was learning more and more about her counter part and these distorted versions of her closest friends, she couldn’t help but wonder how all of it had come to pass. Perhaps if she learned more about this version of the past, she could work out a way forward. Some sort of weakness or miscalculation. There was one question that bugged her more than all the others and she thought maybe, she would be able to find some answers here. It didn’t take long to find Manton, he was talking to two men by the entrance to the tent city, almost as if instructing guards. Though he insisted he was not a Colonel here, he certainly appeared to be playing a similar role. It gave her hope that her theory might be correct.

“You’re not leaving, are you?“ He greeted her with raised eyebrows as she came to a halt in front of him.

“No, I was actually looking for you.“ The Doctor replied. “There’s something I wanted to ask you about if you don’t mind. I think Missy is going to preoccupied for a while, so…“

“How can I help?“ He asked, indicating that there was no need to justify herself.

“Uhm, so… In my universe…“

“I am somewhat curious about that.“ He chuckled but allowed her to continue without pushing further.

“I won’t bore you with the details.“ She gave him an awkward smile. She didn’t think any of them would particularly want to know about how they were her enemies in another life. “In my universe you were working with a chapter of the church of the papal mainframe… does that… mean anything to you?“

“The Kovarian Chapter.“ Manton raised his eyebrows, he knew he shouldn’t be surprised, it stood to reason things ran somewhat similar in both universes but it still caught him off guard.

“Yes.“ The Doctor smiled in relief, affirmed in her suspicions. “Madame Kovarian, is she… I mean… What happened to her? She’s not…“

“She’s here if that’s what you want to know.“ He interrupted her babbling with a kind smile.

“She is?“ The Doctor had hoped so but she was surprised nonetheless.

“Would you like me to take you to her?“ He asked slightly amused.

“Would you?“

“I don’t see why not, but she might not be quite what you’re expecting…“ He replied. “This way, Doctor.“

To the Doctor, all the tents looked more or less the same but Manton seemed to know where he was going. It didn’t take them long, the relatively small tent was located to the outskirts of the camp, almost as if she liked to keep to herself.

“Madame Kovarian?“ Manton spoke up as they entered the tent, announcing their arrival. The Doctor followed him somewhat reluctantly, she wasn’t sure how she was going to feel for seeing the woman that had had such a large impact on her life, having caused her and her closest friendsso much pain, but as she lay eyes on her, she didn’t feel the same distrust she did with Missy. Missy still looked too much like herself, Madame Kovarian, however, appeared nothing like the woman she remembered.

“Madame Kovarian?“ The Doctor echoed her name. For one thing, it was to reassure her that it was actually her. For the other, it was to make herself known as Madame Kovarian appeared to be blind. She wore eye patches similar to the eye drives the Doctor remembered but there was no technology to them and the Doctor couldn’t shake the unsettling feeling, that she would find her eye sockets empty underneath. She sat in a sort of rocking chair by an open fire, her posture, ailment and well worn clothes made her look twice the age the Doctor remembered her as.

“Madame Kovarian, this is the Doctor.“ Manton said and gestured for the Doctor to step closer. Madame Kovarian looked in the direction of their voices, her expression concerned but he went on to explain. “I told you about her earlier, she’s from the other side.“

“Hello…“ The Doctor said softly.

“Right, yes of course…“ Madame Kovarian said weakly.

“I was hoping you could help me put some pieces together.“ The Doctor pulled up a chair to sit across from her.

“Just be aware, Doctor, her memory is not what it used to be.“ Manton said gravely.

“Why? What happened?“ The Doctor looked around to him.

“In our last… altercation with the Emperor, things didn’t go so well for us.“ He answered.

“Maybe you could stay? I just need to find out about what happened here, about…“ The Doctor couldn’t help but pity Kovarian, she looked like a shadow of the person she knew.

“Melody?“ Madame Kovarian spoke up, as if plucking a word from thin air.

“Yes, Melody, I need to know about Melody Pond.“ The Doctor leaned forward feeling a wave of reassurance, she _did_ know what she was talking about.

“Such a troubled child, she always was, I tried so hard…“ Madame Kovarian mumbled and the Doctor realised she wasn’t actually answering her question, she was just reminiscing.

“We know you did.“ Manton placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly.

“Guess some things just don’t go away, those parents…“ Kovarian muttered.

“Amy Pond did this to her.“ Manton explained. “Her eyes…“

“Guess she didn’t take kindly to having her daughter taken from her.“ The Doctor couldn't help but point out. While she couldn’t condone the violence, she could understand the emotions of a grieving mother.

“How do you know about that?“ Manton frowned.

“Happened in my universe, too.“ The Doctor said somewhat numbly. She was struggling to see right and wrong here, there lines were blurry, so she pushed on. “Why did you do it? It’s cruel to take someone child, I thought you’re meant to be the good guys…“

“It’s not quite what you think, Doctor.“ Manton said when it seemed as though Kovarian was unable to respond. “I won’t deny, things were bleak in those days, we were running out of options. We failed with the Pandorica, the last attempt of the remaining powerful and free civilisations…“

“A nameless, terrible thing, soaked in the blood of a billion galaxies…“ The words suddenly had a different ring to them as the Doctor recalled them and a chill ran down her spine. “The most feared being in all the cosmos. And nothing could stop it, or hold it, or reason with it. One day it would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world.“ It seemed in this universe, the legend was in fact true.

“She didn’t have a name in those days, all of existence was trembling, Doctor. They would go from world to world and destroyed and conquered…“ Manton tried his best to explain but his words failed him.

“It didn’t start with Gallifrey then?“ The Doctor realised.

“It ended with Gallifrey.“ Madame Kovarian whispered.

“And River…“ The Doctor leaned forward, pushing on, she needed to know.

“We’re not proud of it, we never planned for it to happen… things were coming to a head at Demons Run, it was our last big stand… there was a fight like you’ve never seen…“ Manton seemed to shudder at the memory of it.

“There was blood everywhere…“ Kovarian’s voice was weak. It was as if she was jumping from one painful memory to the next.

“Amy Pond was heavily pregnant at the time but she wouldn’t keep out of it. She went into labour…“ Manton explained.

“And you couldn’t just let an innocent child die…“ The Doctor realised where this was going and immediately regretted assuming them guilty of the same things as their counter parts.

“Of course not.“ Manton gave her a sad smile and the Doctor concluded:

“So you saved her.“

“I just couldn’t bare to leave her with those people…“ Madame Kovarian spoke up, sounding stronger, more like herself. It was as if this was something she was sure of. “Growing up amongst that violence…“

“We did what we could.“ Manton added.

“And you realised she was special… the perfect assassin to…“ The Doctor carried on.

“And she wanted to help us in the end.“ Manton had to point out, as if to justify it. “She grew up amongst us, of course she learned of what we were dealing with. She always had a wild… violent… streak, she needed no encouragement from us.“ He smiled a sad smile. “And yes, we’re not proud of it but we thought, yes, maybe, this was the way, the only way to stop them… their best friend’s child, a cruel twist of fate but…“

“But she fell in love with them…“ The Doctor sighed and she didn’t know whether to laugh of cry. “Of course she did. Nature over nurture… River Song and the Doctor… some things seem to be inevitable, no matter the timeline or universe.“ It was an incredibly romantic thought, that no matter where they started, who they were, how they were raised, they would always find each other. But it sounded like this River had been given everything, had been brought up right and chosen to fight for what’s right on her own account… and then turned her back on it all and for what? Was it power or was it love? Were people like the Emperor or her even capable of the latter?

“Manton?“ They were interrupted when a young man burst in. “They’re here.“

“Who is.“ Manton asked in alarm, meeting him halfway.

“The guards.“ The young man answered and his heart sank. They had had less time than expected.

“Doctor, you need to…“ He turned but only to find that she was gone already.


	8. Total Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Hope you're all going ok and you're all keeping safe and healthy. Thank you for your comments, I love being able to talk to you all, this is great to have during a time where social stuff is so limited and massively brightens my day. So thank you. I've been holding off posting this chapter for a couple days cause I hadn't quite figured out a couple plot points after and I was anxious about whether i needed to go back and change anything here but I think I've worked out my problems so here we are! Thanks to those who reached out and helped me work out some stuff! So here we are with the next chapter, hope you like it! <3

**Chapter 8: Total Dominion**

_Berlin 1938_

_“Oh hello.“ He grinned with glee as River pulled a gun on him. “So this is the first time you meet me.“ The regeneration had come as a bit of a shock but it was all beginning to make sense now. There was a lot of fun to be had in the Third Reich and sharing it with River at the beginning of her timeline would be a particular treat. He had been waiting for this moment, to find her again after she had been taken from Amy and Rory by those self-righteous bastards. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on Madame Kovarian one day. But for now, there was a more exciting problem to deal with. River was pointing a gun at him and why? He could only presume Kovarian had turned her head upside down. He smiled. He knew who and what she would become. He wasn’t scared, he relished the challenge._

_“You’ve met me before?“ River raised her eyebrows at him as she seized him up. Here he was at last. The Oncoming Storm. The Beast of the Pandorica. The Butcher of Skull Moon. The Destroyer of Worlds. The_ **_Doctor_ ** _of War. Only he didn’t go by that name anymore. He was the man without a name who brought destruction wherever he went. But how could he presume to know her?_

_“Future versions of you, you become quite the vision.“ He answered and pushed his hands into his trousers taking a few steps closer. Amy and Rory behind him exchanged concerned looks._

_“And I am not now?“ River retorted in amusement, she couldn’t help it, she liked a bit of flirting with her killing and he was certainly a handsome target._

_“I didn’t say that.“ He smirked as he looked her up and down._

_“It was implied.“ She tilted her head a little._

_“It’s just… you seem rather tame.“ He chuckled._

_“I’ve been called many things but never tame.“ River laughed._

_“The River Song I know would never hesitate before killing the person she’s come to assassinate.“ He mused and took another step closer until her gun almost touched his chest. “That’s what you’ve been sent here to do, right? Assassinate me?“_

_“Very perceptive.“ River smiled. “Who’s River Song?“_

_“Only the most brilliant, beautiful and powerful woman I know.“ He grinned with a sort of adoration and admiration in his voice that caught River a little off guard. “The only person that could ever tame me.“_

_“And how does she do that?“ She asked tightening her grip around the gun. She could just shoot him now and be done with it, he seemed to have no interest in trying to escape or fight her. It was beyond intriguing. She had heard all the terrible things they said about him, recounts of his exploit, tallies of his victims but they always neglected to mention how charismatic he was, how captivating. River couldn’t deny the attraction she felt towards him. He was a stranger and yet, through all the stories, she felt like she knew him already. And she was eager to see how much of it was true._

_“She owns my hearts.“ He answered with a shrug as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Imagine what that’s like… having total dominion over the most powerful creature in existence…“ He grinned, his eyes twinkling with excitement._

_River didn’t answer and he could tell he had her hooked already. Of course. River was just like him. They wanted the same things. And they would have them all, together, this was where it started. All he had to do was make her chose this path, send her on her way to think and dream and finally come back to him. One day, he would lay the universe at her feet. He could hardly wait. He needed this woman by his side as much as he needed air to breath._

_“Here let me show you what that’s like, to have that sort of power.“ He undid his bowtie and unbuttoned his shirt bearing his chest to her. River frowned for a moment, confused, she even took a step back, trying to figure out what he was doing but he closed the gap again. He took hold of her gun and pressed it to his chest. “Remember, you have to shoot twice, two hearts, here…“ He pressed the gun on top of his right heart. “And here.“ He pointed to his other heart and gave her a wide grin.“You could end things here, do what they manipulated you into wanting to do.“ He spread out his arms daring her to take her shot. “Actually, let me make it even easier for you, look, if you’re worried I’m trying to trick you.“ He took off his jacket and chucked it away, then emptied his trousers pocket. “Look, no sonic, no weapons, nothing up my sleeve!“ He reassured her full of excitement. He grinned in a mad sort of way as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He knew one day she would appreciate this, looking back. She was the only person in the universe he had ever kneel in front of. And somehow deep down, River seemed to know that as well, he could tell it had the desired effect. She was enthralled. “So if you wanted to, you could kill me now, I won’t resist. You have all the power here. You could save the universe from me if that’s what you want to do… Or you could have it all. You could_ **_have_ ** _the entire universe. I will give it all to you. Your parents will be there, we will be together and we will make all of existence tremble.“ He closed his hand around hers on the gun._

_“And you can just promise me that?“ River asked, her voice more shaky than she had intended. She felt breathless, her hearts felt like they were going to jump out of her chest at any moment._

_“Don’t tell me you’re not tempted.“ He grinned, he could tell he was succeeding. He knew his wife better than she knew herself at this point. And she could tell that he meant every word of it._

_“Who’s River Song?“ She asked though deep down she knew the answer already._

_“When we first met, you told me to drop my name, it wasn’t befitting anymore… Well, no offence to your mother but Melody Pond… A song is far more captivating than a mere melody and a river more powerful than a pond…“ He smirked._

_“You think you’re smooth, don’t you.“ River chuckled as she lowered her gun._

_“Well, I know what I’ll be missing if I don’t get this right.“ He gave her a flirty smirk as he looked her up and down._

_“Oh, shut up you.“ She grinned as she pulled him up and into a kiss by his shirt._

_“Not a chance.“ He smirked._

——

“This is stupid, this is really stupid…“ The Doctor mumbled to herself as she snuck out of the camp circling around. She pressed her sonic to the perception filter on her temple and gave it a blast before flicking it on. “Alright, step one, now…“ She hid away in the shadows as she retraced her steps. The guards were everywhere, rushing towards the camp but the Doctor knew they would be safer if she wasn’t there. She headed in the opposite direction. Nobody seemed to notice her as she snuck back to the hidden passage way into the palace. It wasn’t just the extended perception filter, it was as if the darkness itself was helping her again. Righting a wrong from another universe, she thought. Her mind was already racing with ideas, she knew going back was incredibly stupid but she had to try and speak to Clara. She would not let the Monk die for her. She had no idea of what she would say to her but that was a problem for later. For now, her first concern was how she would get back into and around the palace unnoticed. As she stalked through the shadows around the market square, her eyes skimmed all the abandoned stalls. People had gone to hide from the guards.

“Sorry, promise I’ll bring them back…“ The Doctor mumbled more to herself than anything else as she quickly grabbed some clothes from one of the stalls. She could make this work, it was either brilliant or really really stupid. Quickly, before guards could come this way again she climbed inside the passage way unnoticed.

——

“Manton, where is she.“ Missy met Manton in the middle of the camp looking around frantically as the royal guards stormed the tent city.

“She was with us a minute ago, she must have hidden herself.“ He replied looking around as well. Without warning, the soldiers started tearing the place apart. More and more people rushed out of their tents, being ushered into the central square.

“She better have done a good job of it.“ Missy could only hope he was right. So long as the guards didn’t find anything, they would leave eventually. Missy could hardly watch as the tents were being torn down. They didn’t have much but what they had, they cherished.

“I’ve never seen so many guards down here…“ Manton muttered to her. “She must be worried.“

“MISSY!“ A loud voice bellowed across the square and Missy froze.

“No…“ She breathed as she looked around. In the distance, she spotted a head of blonde air and her hearts sank.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.“ The Emperor shouted until she spotted her. Her personal guards were surrounding her, parting the ever growing crowd of people in the square who had been flushed out of their homes.

“To what do we owe this unexpected pleasure.“ Missy tried her best to keep her voice steady as the Emperor came to a halt in front of her. Yaz, Ryan and Graham pushed the onlookers back forming a protective circle around the two women.

“Well, I don’t know if you’ve heard but a prisoner fled my dungeon not so long ago.“ The Emperor said almost casually as she scanned the crowd around them, looking for her own face amongst them.

“Oh?“ Missy response wasn’t exactly convincing.

“Not too far from here actually… seen anything strange and unusual around here?“ The Emperor returned her attention to the woman in front of her.

“Like what?“ Missy shrugged, doing her best to sound ambivalent towards the whole thing.

“Don’t play dumb with me, dearie, you know it won’t end well.“ The Emperor sighed, slightly amused that after all this time, she still tried.

“Have a look around, we’re not hiding anyone.“ Missy shot back, more firmly this time.

“As you can see, we already are.“ The Emperor gestured at the destruction all around. “How’s life in the dirt, Missy?“ She asked. “I miss our chats, it’s been a while.“ They would be here a little while still while the guards continued searching, it was as good a time as any to catch up. Missy chose not to answer and the Emperor sighed looking around. “Someone do the smart thing and talk, hm?“ She called to the people around scanning the crowd again, this time, she spotted a familiar face: “Ah look at that, the man of the hour!“ She grinned when she spotted the Monk and Yaz was quick to anticipate her next command. She pushed into the crowd and grabbed hold of the Monk, pulling him out of the onlookers.

“You excellence…“ The Monk took a deep bow, not sure what the best course of action was. He knew he was a dead man either way but he didn’t want to cause his friends any more problems.

“Am I getting close?“ The Emperor asked. “Am I to think you’re here doing the crowns work or are these your accomplices?“

“I came here looking for her, for you…“ He said weakly, trying to keep his voice steady.

“So tell me, where is she?“ The Emperor asked tilting her head, enjoying the panic in his eyes.

“She’s not here.“ The Monk replied going very pale.

“Are you hiding her.“ The Emperor looked back to Missy. At the end of the day, the Monk was a follower not a leader, if he was involved in freeing the Doctor - and by now she was sure he was - he wouldn’t have done it out of his own fruition.

“How would we have the ability to do such a think, your Almightiness? Surely not us. Those who grovel in the dirt at your feet.“ Missy replied, she couldn’t keep the sarcasm from her voice. This was the first time in an eternity that they had one over on her and it felt good.

“Is that all you’ve got?“ The Emperor laughed excited by her defiant response. Quickly she pulled a knife from her belt and threw it into the crowd. Sure enough she found her target, lodging in the throat of a bystander in the front row. There was nothing anyone could do. The man dropped to his knees, clasping his hands to his throat. Pulling the knife out was instinct but it only made him bleed out quicker.

“NO!“

Yaz stopped Missy in her tracks as she tried to get to him. She shoved her back into the centre of the circle and the Emperor laughed at the devastation on her face.

“Someone better start talking!“ She yelled to the crowd over the insults being thrown at her. She delighted in their outrage. More guards pushed through the crowd to form a protective circle around their ruler.

“Leave them out of it.“ Missy snapped at the Emperor who turned back to her with a grin.

“Ah Missy, almost forgot you were there.“ She smirked.

“Leave them out of it and you can have me.“ Missy took a step towards her, hoping to keep her attention.

“I’ve got you anyway.“ The Emperor laughed.

“I don’t know where she is, yes, she came past here but she’s gone now, you can rip this place apart.“ Missy pleaded with her, knowing she couldn’t fool her. She could only hope that the Doctor actually wasn’t here anymore. She wondered where she had gone, she could only hope she was alright, wherever she was, but for now, she had to look after the people here who had always trusted her to keep them safe.

“We will see, won’t we.“ The Emperor smirked as she pulled another knife and turned it in her hand.

“But please, leave these people out of it.“ Missy pleaded. “What do you want?“

The Emperor considered her words with amusement. “Kneel.“ She decided at last and pointed to the ground in front of her.

“What?“ Missy asked in disbelief. She couldn’t be serious.

“I would like you to kneel as you should, as all of you should when I grace you with my presence.“ The Emperor grinned with wicked delight as she took a step towards her and pointed her knife at her. “You will kneel and you will apologise, you will remember your place and mine and you will call me by my name.“ Just to make sure she had made her point, she threw another knife into the crowd, striking down another innocent bystander. This one, apparently, was a Timelord and promptly regenerated, their regenerative energy knocked others back and into each other. Panic was slowly spreading. “You all seem to be forgetting by who’s grace you're still breathing. I have had enough of the ungratefulness.“ The Emperor spat at Missy in leu of all the people around.

Missy’s expression hardened. She balled her hands to fists, she knew the situation was hopeless and yet, every fibre of her being wanted to fight this, fight her. What had happened to her? They hadn’t been so different once upon a time but she didn’t recognise her anymore. The crowd inched backwards now, attempting to escape the volatile situation but the guards were pushing from behind, there was nowhere to go, they were cornered.

“So how about it, Missy?“ The Emperor’s voice was low and threatening as she regarded Missy with amusement. She enjoyed seeing her inner turmoil bubbling to the top. “Kneel.“ She ordered with a smirk. “Unless you want anyone else to die?“ She didn’t even have to give a specific order, the guards knew to ready their weapons. Yaz was quick to point her gun to the Monk’s head.

“Alright, fine!“ Missy called, holding her hands out to calm the situation. “Fine…“ Slowly she dropped to her knees in front of the Emperor.

“Now was that so hard?“ The Emperor smirked. “Now call me by my name.“

“You can’t be serious.“ Missy growled defiantly.

“Deadly serious, actually.“ The Emperor retorted baring her teeth at her with glee. “I want to make quite sure you and your little friends know exactly who I am to you.“ Missy averted her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath.

“Emperor.“ She said half heartedly.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that.“ The Emperor crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“Emperor.“ Missy growled, louder and more angrily.

“One more time, love, don’t think everyone heard you.“ The Emperor grinned, loving every moment of it.

“Emperor.“ Missy said loudly and clearly, looking up to her, trying to convey all the distaste she couldn’t put in her words.

“Now that was’t so hard was it.“ The Emperor smiled patronisingly.

“She’s not here.“ Graham announced when all soldiers had reported back.

“Are you sure about that?“ The Emperor looked around to her personal guards and Yaz confirmed.

“Positive, Ma’am, we’ve searched everywhere.“

“Then I suppose you live to see another day.“ The Emperor called out to the crowd. The soldiers stepped way and the crowd dispersed as quickly as possible, scared she would change her mind. “Tick Tock, Monk.“ She tapped her wrist in the direction of the Monk who stood frozen to the spot. He couldn’t even bring himself to bow for appearances sake but she didn’t seem to care as she turned to leave.

“What has happened to you?!“ Missy burst out as she scrambled to her feet and the Emperor looked around confused.

“What’s happened to me?“ She echoed raising her eyebrows at her. “Nothing. What’s happened to you? Are you not having fun with our games anymore?“ She chuckled, her laughter was cruel.

“It doesn’t have to be like this, you weren’t always like this, think back. To the academy, before the war, when we were children…“ Missy pleaded, she even reached out to grab her hand but the Emperor pulled back.

“Guess I grew up, found my place in the world. Maybe you should try to do the same.“

——

The Doctor climbed the stairs carefully. She had to assume that someone was watching the in and out of this passage way but since so many guards had flooded the streets below, she hoped this was a good time as they were distracted. She could only hope that Missy would be okay… She tried not to think about it too much, she had a lot to worry about already.

When she was about halfway up the stairs, she pulled her screwdriver from her pocket and scanned her surroundings. No vital signs close by. She was safe for now, this was as good a place as any.

“Right, Doctor, remember this is just temporarily. Like a role play. Role plays are fun, pretending to be someone else… just don’t get lost in it too much…“ The Doctor pulled her coat off and then her top. She eyed the clothes she had stolen suspiciously, it wasn’t perfect but she could work with it. She pulled the black shirt on and rolled the sleeves up. Maybe not quite as fitted as the Emperor’s but she could get away with it. The black trousers were fine, so where her boots. She fastened her yellow braces to the new trousers. They were the detail that really made it.

“Work with me here…“ She mumbled to her coat and started folding it in on itself along with her trousers. This was another of those moments where she was glad she had used temporal engineering on the pockets. She folded her clothes into the pocket until only the little square remained. “I am clever sometimes.“ She grinned to herself and pushed the square into the back pocket of her trousers, her sonic into the other. She disengaged the perception filter, took it off and put it with her sonic. “No biggie, you might not even run into anyone.“ She told herself as she continued climbing their stairs. “And if you do, remember they’re all scared of you anyway, just shoo them away…“

When the Doctor climbed out of the hidden passage way, the corridor was empty. She took a deep breath and pulled herself up to full height before making her way down the corridor heading for Clara’s quarters.

——

“This is nice…“ River looked around impressed with the grandure of the place. She watched Clara carefully who closed the door behind them and then ushered her along to have a seat. “Do you live here?“ River asked with a little frown.

“Sort of… not really.“ Clara realised she had to be more careful so her pretence didn’t unravel. “They put us up here, the Timelords…“

“I thought you said they wouldn’t be pleased to find us, why did they put you up?“ River looked around confused.

“Well, they know we’re here of course, they just can’t know that we used the extraction chamber.“ Clara tried to explain it away.

“Right…“ River frowned, not entirely convinced. “Where is the Doctor?“

“Talking to the council, she was distracting them while I used the chamber. She said we’d meet back here.“ Clara carried on.

“When?“ River asked.

“Whenever she can get away…“ Clara answered slowly getting annoyed by her barrage of questions.

“And then what? We get off this planet? Where is the TARDIS, that would be far safer, I can fly it, you know, we can pick her up and be on our way.“ River huffed, not satisfied with this sort of plan or lack thereof.

“Well, they took the TARDIS.“ Clara had to stop herself from snapping.

“Took it?“ River repeated bewildered. That didn’t sound like the Doctor at all. No-one could simply take the TARDIS of them, they wouldn’t let that happen, would they? Something else was going on here…

“Well, it’s all a bit complicated and you just came back from the dead, so… you probably should rest, have some tea while we wait? Food here is great.“ Clara tried her best to remain pleasant.

“I’m not interested in food, I would like to see my wife.“ River was quick to respond.

“Like I said, not as easy as all that, but you know what, I’m going to try and send her a message, just wait here…“ Clara felt River’s eyes on her as she left the room. Maybe this sort of pretence wouldn’t be all that easy after all. Perhaps she’d do better to just knock her out, give her time to think without the excessive questions. She had to find a way to contact the Doctor…

——

It didn’t take long until the Doctor reached the corridor she knew Clara’s chambers to be on. She took a deep breath composing herself and headed for the door, trying to work out what to say when she got there.

“Sweetie?“ A familiar voice called and the Doctor froze up.


	9. Into Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! :) Sorry this update took a while longer than usual, I was debating many of the aspects of this chapter not quite sure which route to take but glad to report I finally worked it out. I was also struggling a little with the flashback, it turned out longer than planned by the time I'd included everything I wanted lol. Anyway, hope you like it! <3

**Chapter 9: Into Darkness**

_Lake Silencio_

_River blinked against the blinding sunlight of the Utah desert. There was this unsettling, yet terribly familiar feeling, that she had forgotten something. She looked down to her hand that was wrapped with a royal blue piece of cloth. Same colour as the wedding invitations had been. It was all coming back to her now. She looked to the man holding the other end of the cloth, her soon to be husband. How far had they gotten in the ceremony? She knew this feeling, something or someone was messing with her memory._

_She looked around and saw them again, the Silence. They stood amongst the crowd of invited guests, representatives from the civilisations they had conquered, all bearing witness to their union. What a triumph it had been supposed to be. Where had they left off? Ah yes, the question about objections…_

_“Melody, please.“ Madame Kovarian drew River’s attention at last. She took a few tentative steps towards her. The Silence stood watchful, protectively, the only reason why Kovarian hadn’t been killed already. How very foolish to come here, into the lion’s den._

_“How dare you, this is a wedding.“ Madame Vastra was outraged and drew a samurai sword at the nearest creature._

_“It’s alright it’s fine.“ River gave her an amused smile._

_“Hello Madame Kovarian, good to finally see you again.“ Her soon to be husband spoke up next to her. His eyes fixed on Kovarian who in turn was paying no attention to him. She was focused on River._

_“Melody, you know better than this, he’s not going to make you happy. Please stop this now while you still can.“ She pleaded. It had been a great risk to come here. When they had learned about the wedding, her advisers had pleaded with her not to go, that it was far too dangerous, that it was pointless, there was nothing to be gained, but she had to try._

_“How could you possibly know what makes me happy?“ River gave her a patronising smile. The cheek of her to presume she knew her at all._

_“I raised you.“ Madame Kovarian retorted, hoping to remind her of their shared past. Of River’s childhood, of the time before she had met this man and fallen into his darkness._

_“After you took her from us!“ Amy bit back, Rory had to hold her back not to stretch out her eyes then and there. There would be plenty of time for that later._

_“We saved her!“ Kovarian protested. “Please, Melody. I know you’ve fallen for his charm and the theatrics and the power but you know the difference between right and wrong, we can get you out of here, just come with me.“ She pleaded, returning her attention to River who, in turn, just laughed:_

_“It’s the ultimate joke, isn’t it, Madame Kovarian. That after all this, the person I fall in love with is the one you’ve always tried to turn me against.“_

_“Any decent person in the universe must take a stand against him.“ Madame Kovarian looked to the guests, fear and dread painted on many of their faces. They weren’t here for the joy of it, it was an obligation. The crowd was getting restless, weapons were being drawn, their window of opportunity was closing. Kovarian knew if they were going to bring her home, she would have to chose to come now. “Please, come with us Melody, it’s not too late.“_

_“You really don’t want to see it, do you. The brainwashing didn't work.“ River shook her head at Madame Kovarian. The woman had always been too soft._

_“We did nothing of the sort!“ Madame Kovarian protested, she couldn’t believe she saw it like that._

_“Call it what you like, feeding a child your ideas and ideals… “ River smiled tilting her head in amusement. “I’m so glad you could make it today to see how utterly pointless all of it was.“ She looked to her soon to be husband who gave her a smile._

_Madame Kovarian didn’t say anything, she didn’t have the words. She just looked to the man that had succeeded in taking her adoptive daughter from her. She knew River had never really viewed it like that but that didn’t change her feelings about her. River had always been troubled but she had done her best and she had had to try. The man without a name had taken so much from so many but this was perhaps greatest and most devastating victory. Melody - River - had made her choice. Kovarian tried to take comfort in the knowledge that she at least had tried as she gave River a sad smile._

_“Goodbye Melody.“ She said softly and turned to leave, hoping they would let her leave but of course it wasn’t going to be as easy as that._

_“You think you can just walk out of here after taking our baby girl?“ Rory was the first to step in her way, sword in hand._

_“I don’t want any trouble, just let me…“ Kovarian tried to reason but Amy was by his side in a flash._

_“You don’t think you can crash a wedding and just walk out of here?“ The groom called in amusement when more and more of their friends rallied. The Silence started moving as well, their fingers crackling with electricity. “Well, this is my kind of a celebration.“ He grinned when Vastra and Jenny were quick to strike two of the aliens down and Donna shot another._

_“Thanks for walking right into this little trap.“ River smirked at Madame Kovarian who was looking for a way out, this would turn into a bloodbath. Manton had advised her against it but she had been sure she had brought enough of the Silence to facilitate her escape._

_“I think thats quite enough of that, it’s a wedding for goodness sake.“ A voice boomed across the desert plane and everyone looked up find a huge spaceship floating up above. Immediately the Silence stopped fighting, recognising a greater authority than Madame Kovarian who went incredibly pale as she recognised the Church of the Papal Mainframe._

_“I do hope I’m not too late to extend the blessing of all faiths of the universe to the happy couple.“ Tasha Lem teleported into their midst, standing with bride and groom as if she intended to officiate their wedding. “I think we’ve had quiet enough of your meddling, using our resources, our priests…“ Tasha regarded Madame Kovarian like scornful mother her misbehaving child and just like that, two Silence grabbed hold of Madame Kovarian. “Now, let’s not hold things up any long.“ Tasha turned back to the couple who had waited patiently. “Parents of the bride?“ She looked to Amy and Rory._

_“We consent and gladly give.“ The Ponds spoke the words they had been instructed to and smiled to their daughter who was the picture of joy._

_“I’d like you to say it too.“ The groom looked past his soon to be wife to Madame Kovarian who was struggling against the Silence holding her._

_“What?“ Kovarian looked back at them in disbelief._

_“Well, you came here with the intentions of a parent, no matter how misguided, so please, if you wouldn’t mind.“ He grinned wickedly. It should have been enough to humiliate her, to put an end to her little movement once and for all, but he felt they could do one better still. He wanted to make sure she truly understood that she had lost._

_“Never.“ Madame Kovarian spat. She would sooner die than give them her blessing._

_“I was really hoping you’d say that.“ He grinned and looked to Tasha who gave a little wave to the Silence. Electricity jolted through Kovarian as one of them placed their hands on her temples._

_“How about now?“ Amy asked in amusement._

_“No.“ Madame Kovarian whimpered slumping to her knees, her thoughts becoming fuzzy. She looked to River who simply looked back at her with utter indifference. “I… no I won’t, you can’t make me…“ Even if she had lost Melody, she wouldn’t give them the satisfaction. Another jolt ran through her, paralysing her and her mind._

_“Soon not much will be left of your mind so I suggest you just say the words.“ River’s voice seemed to come from far away now. Yet another jolt. She could hardly remember what she was even objecting too._

_“I… consent…“ Madame Kovarian whimpered through the pain with Amy helpfully reminding her of the words._

_“And?“ River pressed on._

_“Gladly give.“_

——

“I didn’t expect you back so soon.“ The Doctor tried her best to compose herself as she watched River saunter towards her.

“Guards are still out searching. I just climbed the passage way myself, checking the idiots didn’t overlook anything…“ She had made up her excuse already, in case something like this happened, but she struggled a little with the delivery. She pulled herself up to full height to summon her confidence.

“I’m just glad you’re okay.“ River smiled wrapping her arms around her neck.

“Why wouldn’t I be?“ The Doctor was genuinely confused by the tender gesture. Carefully she placed her hands on her hips judging it to be the most natural thing to do.

“Why indeed… I just get a bit jumpy where _they_ ’re concerned… after all the times they’ve tried to bring you down… I don’t know why you allow them to live.“ River replied softly.

“I’d rather my enemies witness my successes, death is so final and no fun.“ The Doctor channeled something she remembered the Master saying once, finding the words most suitable for the occasion. She could’t think of another reason the Emperor was keeping Missy and the others around. It certainly wasn’t out of the goodness of her hearts. It seemed to ring true to River as she chuckled.

“Well, I’m just happy you’re back.“ River leaned forward and kissed her. It wasn’t forceful or demanding, it was simple, soft, sweet almost… with love and dedication and promise. It was the sort of kiss the Doctor had shared with River in front of the singing towers long ago… The realisation hit the Doctor like a punch in the gut. “What are you doing here?“ River asked when she pulled back looking around.

“I just need to speak to Clara…“ The Doctor gestured to the door behind her, trying to make her excuse to get away from her. She tried her best to stay calm and collected, keeping up her pretence but she couldn’t be sure how long she would be able to fool River.

“Clara?“ River frowned, clearly unhappy. “Why?“

“It’s not important, I…“ The Doctor started but she could tell immediately that she had made a mistake. Or rather, that the Emperor would be making a mistake in talking to her judging by the look on her wife’s face. River let got of her and took a step back, she placed her hands on her hips.

“Darling, we talked about this.“ She was clearly not happy. What had they talked about? The Doctor felt her hearts picking up speed as she tried to hide her anxiousness. Of course she had no way of knowing what her other self and their wife had discussed. This could prove dangerous.

“I just need to follow up on something the Monk has said.“ The Doctor offered trying to sound dismissive, like it wasn’t a big deal.

“And you need to do that right now?“ River shot back. The Doctor tried to work out River’s tone of voice. Was she jealous?

“Well I….“ The Doctor didn’t really know what to say but she didn’t have to say anything as River was quick to interject:

“I’ll come with you.“

“No, I…“ The Doctor protested, she couldn’t have her there, she needed to talk to Clara as herself and couldn’t give her identity away.

“No?“ River echoed bewildered and offended.

“No. I don’t need to talk to her, it can wait.“ The Doctor said realising that River was getting suspicious. She waved it off. “It really doesn’t matter right now.“

——

River scanned the room. Something was wrong here. She thought of herself as a fantastic liar and historically, he had been. She also liked to think that it had made her quite adapt at spotting lies herself. The difficult thing in this case was that Clara had been lying about some things but not all of them. It was what had thrown her initially and she had to unpick fact and fiction. The woman’s name was Clara and the Doctor was here… The statement about the Doctor being a woman now also rang true but for a fact, River knew they would never give up their TARDIS. They also wouldn't leave it up to someone else to do the saving while they played the decoy. The Doctor’s hero complex was far too strong for that. Also, no matter what had happened to the Doctor since they last met, if they knew she was here, nothing would keep them from seeing her. Therefore, River concluded, the Doctor didn’t actually know she was here. One burning question that needed answering was whether the Doctor had tried to save her, or if it was all Clara’s doing. At the moment, River couldn’t tell.

“You been travelling with the Doctor long?“ River called to Clara as she started strolling around the room, looking for clues as it what might be going on.

“Sorry?“ Clara wasn’t actually paying much attention to her, River realised. She was busying herself next door and River thought it best to try and distract her from whatever she was doing, buy herself some time.

“I presume that’s what you do, right? Travel with her as a companion of sorts? The Doctor should never travel alone, it’s not good for them.“ River carried on as she walked to a window assessing it for its suitability as an escape route. As she looked out onto she realised that this was indeed Gallifrey. The two suns were setting in the distance and she recognised the characteristic architecture. Despite the disconcerting situation she found herself in, she couldn’t help a little smile. The Doctor had found Gallifrey, they had found their way home. On Darillium, the Doctor had often spoking about how he hoped to find his way back one day. “How did you two meet?“ River turned from the window and carried on. “If we’re going to sit around waiting for her, we might as well get acquainted.“ She needed as much information as she could gather.

“We have known each other for a very long time.“ Clara replied in an offhand sort of way as she scribbled a note on a piece of paper. She had no idea where the Doctor was but sending word to the Monk was probably her best bet. She knew the Doctor would come running when she learned her River was alive, there was no doubt about it. “She’s always talking about you, you know. So it’s lovely we finally get to meet.“ She carried on trying her best to sound genuine as she made her way back into the main sitting room.

That was when River pounced on her from behind the door and knocked her to the ground. Clara groaned in pain as she knocked into the marble floor with River on top of her. She had taken her by surprise. While she had sensed her getting suspicious of her, she hadn’t expected her to flip so quickly. Clearly this River was just as impulsive as the one she knew.

“A butter knife, really?“ Clara chuckled breathlessly as she realised what River was pressing to her throat.

“Best I could do in a hurry.“ River retorted equally as amused. Out of the cutlery on the table, it had been the best option. Most things could be turned into a weapon if used correctly. “Now how about you tell me what is really going on here?“

——

The Doctor tried to ignore the anxiety she felt at being back in the Emperor’s quarters. She did her best to remind herself that at the moment, she was still in control of the situation. The most important thing was that River didn’t catch on. She had to find an excuse to get out of here. Surely River would be able to tell the difference soon enough if she couldn't already.

“Are you just gonna stand there?“ River drew her attention as she noticed her _wife_ wasn’t keeping up.

The Doctor ventured further into the room, keeping on eye on the exits. There had been no guards around so if needed, she could make a break for it. But that would include blowing her cover. So she reluctantly followed River. The Doctor froze in the doorway when she realised what was being kept in the adjoining room. The TARDIS loomed large in the middle of it. Of course the Emperor would keep it close, it was the last one in existence after all and it was presumably as precious to her as the Doctor’s TARDIS was to her. Slowly the Doctor walked closer, she couldn’t help but notice how it hardly looked like the TARDIS anymore. The box was hardly blue anymore, it was dark, almost black, as if over time it had consumed the darkness of the deeds the Emperor had committed.

“You’re not thinking of taking another trip and leaving me again, are you?“ River asked, her voice almost accusingly.

“I’m just trying to think of alternative ways of finding her…“ The Doctor’s mind was racing. If she could get a hold of the TARDIS, she wouldn’t only be in a much better position to find a way back home but also take the Emperor’s source of power.

“With the TARDIS?“ River sounded doubtful but the Doctor didn’t take her eyes off the precious time and space ship. She had to come up with a good excuse to use it.

“She is me… perhaps the TARDIS will be able to trace her, through our psychic bond…“ She was only rambling at this point, hoping something might make sense.

“Darling.“ River sighed, sounding impatient. “I’ve been standing here like this for two minutes and all you’re doing is looking at your box?“

The Doctor looked around and felt her breath catch. River was leaning in the doorway in nothing but a mostly see-through nightgown.

“I uhh…“ The Doctor actually couldn’t think, it was as if her brain had short circuited.

“It’s been a long day, why don’t you come to bed.“ River smirked seductively.

“Bed, right…“ The Doctor swallowed hard for several reasons. For one, it was a positively terrifying thought of getting into bed with this River, considering what she would have to do to keep the cover. Also, surely the Emperor herself would be back soon. And last but definitely not least, she couldn’t help but realise how much she had missed River’s body. She was so beautiful. The physical attraction was strong as ever.

“Nice to see I still have that effect on you.“ River hummed, delighted.

“Never goes away.“ The Doctor breathed which was the truth. For all intents and purposes, this could be her wife standing in front of her. She couldn’t blame her body for reacting accordingly.

“Good.“ River smirked. “Now… Let the guards do their jobs, let someone else worry about the Doctor.“

“But if we just…“ The Doctor felt her anxiety levels spiking. She looked back to the TARDIS, maybe she should just get in, bolt the door…

“Is something wrong?“ River asked, demanding her attention again.

“Why would you say that?“ The Doctor asked trying to steady her voice.

“It’s just, you’re acting a little strange. Did something happen when you were down below? Was Missy there? Did you talk to her?“ River frowned, taking a step closer. Was that concern in her voice? The Doctor was out of her depth. She knew too little about the Emperor’s history to answer.

“It’s nothing you need to worry about.“ The Doctor tried to pass it off.

“So something _did_ happen! I thought there was something off about you, you…“ River seemed caught between concern and growing suspicious.

“River?“ The Doctor knew she had to either make a break for it or restore River’s faith in her quickly. She needed her questions to stop, throw her off the scent, buy herself some time. She actually found the decision surprisingly, and worryingly, easy to make. “Shut up.“ She lunged forward and kissed River deeply, forcefully, passionately, with no small measure of aggression. She knocked her into the wall and River gasped in surprise, her eyes widened in shock. She wanted to say something but the Doctor didn’t give her the opportunity. She pushed her hands into her hair and kissed her again. God, she realised how much she had missed that feel of her soft curls around her fingers. She enjoyed the kiss more than she dared admit. She smelled like River, tasted like her, felt like her… it was enough to fool herself for a second. Why couldn’t she _be_ her River? It wasn’t fair. How was she alive and her River wasn’t? It was a cruel twist of fate.

The Doctor pulled away from her, reprimanding herself, telling herself to remember who she was with. This was not her River. And yet… the Doctor looked into her eyes, shook to the core by the depth of the emotion there. How was someone like her capable of it? How did someone like the Emperor deserve this level of devotion? It wasn’t just jealously and frustration, it was anger and rage that bubbled up inside the Doctor. She envied their life together. It wasn’t about their power or the lifestyle but the simple fact of them being able to _be_ together. Staying together. In a linear fashion. They had everything her and River never did and never would. How did she get to live and her River had had to die? Maybe the Emperor had been right. Maybe they had all been making the wrong choices all along. Why couldn’t they have made the selfish choice? Just once? The Doctor felt herself being dragged down in a spiral of emotion to darkest places of her mind.

“You’re doing it again, your mind is wander.“ River’s hands pushing underneath her shirt drew her attention back to the present. The Doctor stiffened a little, her touch should feel unwelcome but it did’t and the guilt was paralysing. She knew she should put a stop to this but how was she supposed to resist this temptation? Her own weakness made her furious. She grabbed River’s wrists and pushed her off and back against the wall. She brought her hand up and curled it around her throat.

“I have a lot of things on my mind.“ The Doctor growled, intent on stopping her questions and tightened her grip on her. River pushed herself against her moaning, apparently delighting in her show of strength. The Doctor realised she was scaring herself as she was playing the Emperor. She was loosing her inhibitions. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head, questioning what she even had left to lose. She was already trapped in a terrible nightmare. She had failed at bringing her wife back, she probably wouldn’t get another chance to, even if she ever managed to get back home somehow. And here was this River, alive, breathing, gasping, whimpering, as she held her close. Beautiful, intoxicating River Song. Who, perhaps, wasn’t even all that different from the woman she loved. They all carried both light and dark inside them, she was beginning to see that.

She missed River so much. She let go of her throat and undid her lacy nightgown. It was incredibly selfish but this was the closest she would get to being with her wife again. No-one need ever know. Admiringly she ran her hand down her chest.


	10. The Lesser Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! So happy to report I didn't struggle nearly as much with this chapter as with the last, much clearer on where I'm going with it now and I really hope you like it! Let me know what you think, the plot will be heating up! ;D

**Chapter 10: The Lesser Evil**

_Tranzelore_

_“Don’t go, please my love, it’s too dangerous.“ River pleaded, grabbing her husband’s arm as he headed for his time stream that pulsed and flared in the middle of his supposed tomb.“You can’t cross into your own time stream.“ It was done, Vastra, Jenny and Strax where back, so were Amy and Rory. Clara had done it, jumping into his time stream, she had stopped the Great Intelligence at every turn, keeping the timeline intact. There was nothing left to do._

_“I’ve got to get her out.“ He insisted stepping closer to his time stream._

_“You could die, you could cease to exist.“ River argued trying to stop him._

_“She’s always there, all over my time stream, that is why she is important.“ The pieces were falling into place. This was why they had been encountering Clara over and over again. He had been so intrigued and finally, he had figured it out. “Run you clever boy and remember.“ He echoed the words she had said to him many times over._

_“Darling.“ River could sense she wasn’t getting anywhere, her husband was in a world of his own thoughts._

_“Finally I’ve worked her out.“ He grinned, pleased with the accomplishment. Initially he’d only kept her close out of curiosity, trying to work out how she could be appearing and dying again and again but what a nice surprise that she was actually a loyal friend all along. Sacrificing herself by jumping into his time stream, he could hardly think of a greater proof of loyalty._

_“Then leave it at that.“ River tried to reason with him. “We’re safe, the timeline is intact, don’t risk it now, making her sacrifice pointless.“_

_“I won’t fail.“ He reassured her, a confident smile on his handsome features._

_“But what if you do.“ River exclaimed. “You can’t risk your life for hers!“_

_“Why not?“ He looked back at her confused._

_“Why not?!“ River echoed his words in disbelief._

_“There are only very few people we can truly trust River, we need to keep them close. She’s just proven her loyalty.“ He looked back to the pulsing energy as if he could see Clara within it. “I owe her to get her out of there.“_

_“Is that all? Loyalty?“ River’s words were sharper than she had intended, revealing more than she meant to._

_“River.“ He groaned in annoyance. Jealousy was not an attractive quality._

_“I think it’s a fair question, you’d make me a widow of me in a pointless attempt at saving her?“ River retorted accusingly. Surely he had to know how this would make her feel._

_“River, I love you, you must know that.“ He started reaching for her hand, trying to reassure her._

_“Then listen to me!“ River insisted, her expression one of both anger and fear. What if he did, in fact, lose himself in there? She couldn’t bare the idea of losing him._

_“I always listen.“ He told her and pulled her into his arms. “You’re the one that always here by my side, you’re the first thing I see when I wake and the last when I go to sleep. And I always listen.“ He pressed a kiss to her hair. “But sometimes, you have to listen to me too when I tell that this is what I have to do.“ He took her face in his hands and kissed her, hoping to convey his love and devotion. “Trust me?“ He asked softly as they parted._

_“Always.“ River smiled. That impossible, infuriating man._

_“See you in a minute, Professor Song.“ He gave her a wink, straightened his bowtie and jumped into his time stream._

——

“Now isn’t that a bit forward, seeing as you’re still fully dressed, _Doctor_?“ River smirked as she grabbed the Doctor by the collar and ripped her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. The Doctor jolted back, colour draining from her face. She was too shocked to respond and River took advantage of her stupor. She pulled her around, knocking her into the wall face first. The Doctor tried to pull away but River pinned her against the wall with her own weight. “What? Should I not have said anything? Would you like to keep going and we pretend I don’t know who you really are?“ River hummed against the shell of her ear as she pressed herself against her. She brushed her hair aside and pushed her other hand around her, fumbling with the button of her trousers.

“You knew.“ The Doctor groaned as River trailed kisses up the side of her neck. She tried to pull away from her touch. This had been a terrible idea. She was already regretting her moment of weakness. “When did you realise?“ 

“About five seconds in.“ The amusement was audible in River’s sultry voice.

“Then why did you…“ The Doctor tried to throw her off, anxiety building as River succeeded in unbuttoning her trousers. She should have realised this was a trap, she should have questioned why River had fallen for her act so completely. She should have known she wouldn’t be able to imitate the Emperor well enough to fool her own wife.

“It got you here, didn’t it? Also… I was curious to see how far you’d go…“ River chuckled as she buried her hand in the Doctor’s hair and pulled her head back. “Maybe I should have let you carry on, now we will never know.“ She ran her hand along the waistband of her Doctor’s pants, clearly enjoying the Doctor’s near-panic as she fought against her. “But alas, _I_ couldn’t do that to _my_ wife.“ Unexpectedly, she let go of her and took a step back, tying up her nightgown. “I didn’t think that _I_ would have to be the one to stop.“ She tilted her head in amusement as she watched the Doctor turn around quickly doing up her trousers, she tried to pull the shirt shut to cover herself up but the buttons were all but two ripped off. Her eyes darted around the room for a way out as River regarded her like a lioness her prey. “Don’t even think about it. I triggered a silent alarm ages ago when I went to get changed.“ River smirked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“Of course you did.“ The Doctor groaned, annoyed by her own stupidity, she really should have known.

“Well, I didn’t know how much time I would have. How was I to know you were that easily to keep close.“ River chuckled. “The guards are outside the door and my wife should be home any minute. You think you had a hard time last time? Just wait till she finds out what you’ve been up to.“

——

“Fine, no more games.“ Clara chuckled, there was no need for theatrics now that she had got River out of sight of anyone else. “I think that’s quite enough of that.“ Somewhere in the other room the squark of a raven sounded making River look around for a second. As she looked back to Clara, her tattoos began to blur, rising up into the air.

“A quantum shade.“ River jerked back, immediately realising what she was dealing with.

“Aren’t you the perceptive one.“ Clara replied patronisingly as she pushed River’s hand with the knife away. “Now, I suggest you stop this.“ She tried to shove her off and River obliged, she got to her feet and stepped back, keeping the swirling darkness in her sights. She knew when something could be fought and when it was better to take a step back and reevaluate her options. “There’s a good girl.“ Clara got to her feet as River tried to formulate an escape plan.

“You’re trying to use me to get to the Doctor. Is she even here?“ River tried her best to control her anger, as she realised what was going on. She wanted answers. She didn’t do well at the mercy of others. She threw the butter knife across the room in anger.

“Oh she’s here alright.“ Clara said softly. “And yes, I am going to use you to get her help.“

“Her help? If you need help, you just ask for it! You don’t have to blackmail the Doctor, the Doctor always helps if…“ River exclaimed but Clara started laughing, interrupting her.

“ _The Doctor always helps_.“ She mimicked her. “I bet she does as well… You’re so naive. Both of you are. It’s laughable. Just between us girls, River, I don’t think it’s the sort of help she’ll want to give.“

The Raven burst out of the other room making River take a step back. It landed on Clara’s shoulder as she held out the note she’d written earlier.

——

“Alright, fine, shouldn’t have done this, I get it.“ The Doctor tried her best to steady her voice. “Brain short-circuited, physically you could be my wife after all.“

“Yes yes and since she’s dead, it’s not really cheating, is it? You tell yourself that. I thought you were someone who would be kept up at night by this sort of thing but maybe I underestimated you after all. Or I overestimated your devotion to your wife.“ River hummed with no small measure of gratification in her voice. “Do you still want my hand between your legs, Doctor?“

“That’s quite alright, I can sort that out for myself later.“ The Doctor bit back, trying to give as good as she got and gloss over how much her words stung.

“I very much doubt you’ll get the opportunity.“ River grinned briefly glancing to the door. The Doctor couldn’t be sure if she actually expected her wife to return any moment now or if she was only trying to intimidate her by acting like she would. Either way, she needed to get out of here now.

“You really are remarkably like my River, witty, determined, strong… but there’s just one thing, one mistake my River never would have made.“ The Doctor said as River returned her attention to her.

“Yeah? And what’s that?“ River laughed.

“My River never let’s me keep my sonic when she doesn’t want me to get out of handcuffs.“ The Doctor grabbed her sonic screwdriver from her back pocket and blasted River with it. It wasn’t much, not harmful, not debilitating but for a moment, she blinded her, disoriented her, scrambling the signals from the nerves in her eyes to her brain. A moment was all the Doctor needed to bolt and rush to the TARDIS. River screamed, not in pain but in anger as she needed a moment to recover. The Doctor wasn’t even paying attention to her anymore, she didn’t look back, when she found the TARDIS wasn’t locked. She rushed inside and the lights came on. It wasn’t the warm golden light she knew, it was red and garish against the black walls.

“Really bloody cheerful.“ The Doctor mumbled to herself as she hurried to the console. She started pressing buttons and pulling levers but the TARDIS revolted. The humming and wheezing was loud, unhappy, the Doctor got an electric shock and she pulled her hand back. The TARDIS knew she wasn’t the Emperor and she was refusing to cooperate.

“She won’t let just anyone fly her.“ The Doctor whirled around to see River heading for her. The diversion had been even less effective than she had hoped. “You’re going to regret this, Doctor.“ River snarled.

“Emergency teleport then!“ The Doctor used her sonic to blast the TARDIS console. Sparks flew and River lunged forward but the TARDIS control room around her disappeared. It wasn’t ideal, she didn’t have the TARDIS like she had hoped, but it was a way out.

When the Doctor materialised she looked around panicked, trying to orient herself.

“Great, it worked!“ She exclaimed as she recognised Clara’s quarters. “Clara! We need to talk!“ She looked around for Clara but froze when she found a second person with her. “River…“ The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock. There was no way the Emperor’s wife would have been able to get here before her. She wouldn’t have known where the teleport went and this River was wearing the environmental suit she had worn in the Library. There was only one explanation. The Doctor’s head was spinning, she felt sick as her emotions overwhelmed her. The extraction chamber had worked, River was here.

River looked back at her in surprise. This woman had just appeared out of thin air and judging by the look on Clara’s face, she hadn’t expected her sudden appearance either. The blonde looked at her as if she was a ghost or perhaps a wish come true? There were all sorts of emotions painted on her soft features and tears were welling up in her big eyes that were so impossibly deep and old, not at all matching the youthfulness of her pretty face.

“Doctor?“ River asked slowly remember what Clara had told her. The Doctor was a woman now and this woman looked at her as if she was her sun and stars.

“River, you’re alive!“ The Doctor exclaimed and throwing caution to the wind she rushed to her, flinging herself around her neck. River was overwhelmed, she nearly knocked her off her feet but she pulled her close, held her, reflex more than anything else, as she tried to wrap her head around what she already knew to be true.

“Is it really you?“ She asked tentatively as she pulled back and looked the blonde up and down.

“Oh right, you haven’t seen this face before.“ The Doctor smiled as she took a step back and wiped away a few stray tears in embarrassment.

“Can’t say that I mind…“ River chuckled. “What have you been up to?“ She raised her eyebrows at her barely buttoned shirt.

“Ah… uhh…“ The Doctor blushed and a crushing wave of guilt came over her, overshadowing her joy for seeing her. What had she done? How could she? She struggled to breath as she was searching for the right words.

“Sorry to interrupt this touching moment, but you are in my quarters.“ Clara interrupted at last, fed up of being ignored. She scrunched up the note she had been about to give her Raven. There was no need for it now. This was even better than she could have imagined.

“Clara.“ The Doctor pulled River behind herself as she turned to face her.

“How nice of you to join us, Doctor.“ Clara smirked, observing her protective gesture with amusement. Yes, this would work very well indeed. “It seems as though you forgot something in the extraction chamber.“

“What’s going on here?“ The Doctor demanded to know.

“What’s going on is that I was just trying to work out what exactly happened when you came here, Doctor, and as I was having my look around the extraction chamber, your wife appeared.“ Clara explained with a smug smile.

“River, are you okay, are you…“ The Doctor glanced to her wife and grabbed her hand to assure herself she was here.

“Alive? I think so. As alive as one is coming out of an extraction chamber…“ River replied giving her hand a squeeze. “I know what it does Doctor, you sentimental idiot, you couldn’t just let me die, could you? I’ll have to go back eventually, you know, unless you want a paradox ripping time apart… _again_ …“ She knew the sad truth behind what the Doctor had done. As much as she appreciated the sentiment, there was more heartbreak to come for them, it couldn’t be avoided. And yet, she was grateful for every moment she got to spend with her husband… wife.

“But not for a while. How about we deal with all that when we get out of here.“ The Doctor suggested, trying not to think about what she was implying.

“Sounds like a good idea.“ River nodded looking around for an escape route again.

“You are not going anywhere, Doctor, not just yet. Mind you, we probably haven’t got long to have this conversation. Your teleport, I’m sure they’ll be able to trace it.“ Clara pointed out.

“I don’t think there are any guards at the door.“ River said and the Doctor nodded, having come to the same conclusion.

“Run?“ The Doctor suggested as they inched away from Clara.

“Let’s.“ River agreed and they bolted to the door but Clara had other ideas. The Raven took off and sailed in front of them, barring the door.

“I don’t think so.“ Clara hummed and the tattoos dissolved, swirling into to air and jolted forward. The dark smoke struck the back of River’s neck forming a quantum lock.

“No!“ The Doctor shouted whipping back around to Clara.

“Do I have your attention now, Doctor? I said we need to have a conversation.“ Clara crossed her arms in front of her chest expectantly.

“Take it off her.“ The Doctor yelled taking a threatening step towards Clara who grinned:

“I will, eventually, if you agree to help me with a little something.“

“What?“ The Doctor asked and looked to River with great worry. River touched the back of her neck her expression darkening. Of course it wasn’t going to be that easy.

“I would like your help, Doctor. Your wife assures me one only needs to ask for your help? Well, I thought it would be more convincing if I had your wife as collateral.“ Clara revealed and the Doctor squared her jaw.

“What do you want?“

“You’ve been here long enough now to know, Doctor, that this is not a nice place. You’ve been to the streets, you’ve seen the poverty, the state of the Empire? Perhaps you will reconsider what we talked about before?“ Clara smiled.

“You want to topple the Emperor.“ The Doctor concluded with a sigh.

“I’d never be able to do it by myself as you know and it’s unlikely I’ll ever be able to convince her that I am a far more suitable match for her… so I’m left with few options.“ Clara confirmed with a shrug.

“I won’t kill anyone, not even her…“ The Doctor retorted firmly.

“I realise that and I don’t expect you to. What I do need you to do is play a role. It looks like you have been having a practice run already. There is a ceremony tomorrow, celebrating the Emperor’s return to Gallifrey, it’s the most important holiday. That is why the Emperor has been so eager to get information out of you so quickly, I presume she was trying to announce the next big chapter for the Empire tomorrow.“ Clara explained crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“That’s never going to happen, I would sooner die than tell you how…“ The Doctor shook her head. River looked on in confusion. Who was this mysterious Emperor they were referring to? It sounded like the Doctor had been here a while already and was one step ahead of her.

“Oh I know and I’ve accepted that. I want you to announce the next big chapter in the history of the Empire in her stead tomorrow.“ Clara clarified and the Doctor understood:

“Transfer power to you.“

“Exactly. Not so difficult, is it? Small price to pay for your wife’s life isn’t it?“ Clara glanced to River who still had confusion painted all over her face.

“And how are you going get rid of the Emperor?“ The Doctor asked which seemed to be the one big catch. 

“You leave that to me. You just be back here tomorrow at noon. I would keep you here but you’ve ruined it now with your teleport trick. It they find you here we’re both done for, they need to see you fleeing the palace so the don’t suspect me.“ Clara sighed, what an inconvenience. Likelihood was they had traced the teleport by now and were on their way here. She had to wrap this up.

“And what if I don’t agree?“ The Doctor huffed.

“You will do this for me, Doctor, or your wife, who was so very fortunate to get a second lease on life, will die.“ Clara shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “It’s really a very easy decision to make. I will contact you with the details, my Raven will find you.“

“Take off the lock.“ The Doctor demanded, her voice firm.

“Once I can be sure of your cooperation.“ Clara smiled giving River a wink.

“Fine, alright, I’ll do it, but you leave her alone.“ The Doctor threatened.

“I’ll take the mark off her once it’s done.“ Clara clapped her hands together in excitement.

“No! You take it off her and you take it off her NOW!“ The Doctor yelled jabbing her finger at her.

“Alright, fine. Just remember I can put it back whenever I please.“ Clara huffed and with a wave of her hand, the quantum lock disappeared from River’s neck. River gave a sigh of relief.

“And you take it off the Monk.“ The Doctor went on, remembering why she had come here in the first place.

“The Monk?“ Clara frowned confused.

“Sign of good faith. If you want my help, do it.“ The Doctor insisted.

“Alright, fine, don’t care about him either way.“ Clara gave another wave of her hand. It wasn’t like the Emperor had any way of finding out about this.

“Doctor, you can’t help her…“ River spoke up. She wasn’t sure what exactly was going on but the Doctor was being blackmailed into doing something she didn’t want to do, and that in itself was enough information for her to protest.

“It’s a matter of the lesser evil, River. You haven’t met the Emperor yet… and her wife.“ The Doctor replied, hoping she never would come across them. “They deserve it.“

“Yes they do, Doctor. I’m glad you have come to your senses.“ Clara agreed.

“When it’s done, I’m taking the TARDIS. You can’t fly it anyway. I will need it to find a way home.“ The Doctor realised this was the right moment to bargain. If she wanted to find a way back to her own universe, the TARDIS would be her best bet.

“Fine.“ Clara smiled at her graciously. She had no use for the TARDIS anyway. The Emperor and her wife were the only ones that could fly her. She couldn’t imagine the Doctor would even find a way of using it. “See, the things we can accomplish when we work together.“ 

“Then you have yourself a deal.“ The Doctor nodded. Her best and only cause of action right now was to agree. She could reevaluate her options later when her and River had got to relative safety.

“Now, I suggest you go, before the guards turn up.“ Clara engaged a screen on the wall, surveillance of the corridor outside.

“River…“ The Doctor grabbed her wife’s hand again but Clara cut in:

“…will be my honoured guest until tomorrow. No harm will come to her, I need her as assurance and you know I wouldn’t harm her, else I would have nothing to pressure you with.“ The Raven squawked for emphasis. “You know I’m right.“ She extended her hand to River. “Unless you’d like that chrono lock back?“

“I’ll be fine, Sweetie.“ River gave her wife’s hand a squeeze before letting go and joining Clara though ignoring her hand. “I’m sure Clara and I have a lot to talk about.“ Perhaps she could find out more about this place.

“We’ll braid each other’s hair and drink champagne, nothing for you to worry about, Doctor.“ Clara smirked at the Doctor who balled her fists, feeling anxious. She didn’t like the idea of leaving River here but under the circumstances she might not have another choice. She glanced to the screen and spotted guards heading their way. They were running out of time. “Now be a dear and make sure they see you as you bolt down the corridor so they leave us alone in here.“ Clara said going her a little wave.

“Everything will be fine, River, I promise, I will come back for you.“ The Doctor looked to her wife who gave her a little smile.

“Well, you better, what good was all that business with the extraction chamber if you don’t.“ River winked. “Go before they catch up with you.“

“I will be back.“ The Doctor insisted. There was so much she wanted to say, she had played it out so many times in her mind of what she would say if she ever got to see River again, but now there was no time. And very little hope. But she took what she could from the little smile and nod River gave her. There was time for words later.

The Doctor had hardly pulled the door shut behind her, when she heard voices. She hurried towards the hidden passage way but hung on by the corner where she could still see the door to Clara’s rooms. She couldn’t allow for River to get caught. If they had in fact traced her teleport signal, they would be searching for her there. When she realised the guards indeed headed straight for the door, she knocked over a nearby bust that crashed to the ground and drew their attention. Calling “Oi! Over here.“ would have been too obvious, they couldn’t realise she was drawing their attention on purpose. When she was sure they’d seen her, she bolted down the corridor. Luckily, she knew more than one secret shortcut to the city below.

——

Clara knocked over a table and some vases, creating traces of a struggle. She picked up a shard from the broken vase and cut her own arm, barely flinching. River raised her eyebrows, concluding that she had to be very scared of the Emperor to go to such lengths to not be found out.

“I don’t think I have to explain to you what will happen if anyone finds you in here.“ Clara caught the questioning expression on River’s face and ushered her to a small room further into her quarters.

“No, you don’t but there is something you do need to explain to me: the Emperor, who is she? And why do you need the Doctor?“ River asked.

“Miss Oswald, please open up.“ There was knocking on the door.

“We haven’t got time for this, get in here and not a sound.“ Clara pushed her into the room and locked the door. River didn’t struggle, she didn’t trust Clara but she trusted the Doctor and if she was concerned for her safety should anyone find her, she know she should try her best to hide. She looked around the room, a small spare bedroom by the looks of it. Nothing much to it, nothing that she could fashion a weapon out of if needed. The vase on the dresser appeared to be her best bet so she grabbed it and stood against the door, pressing her ear to it. She had to find out more about what was going on here.

“Emperor…“ Clara’s voice was distant but clear.

“Don’t even start, Clara! We know she was here. Using my own TARDIS, she’s going to pay for that!“

River froze when she recognised a voice that sounded exactly like the Doctor’s, only with an icy edge to it. Suddenly, Clara’s demands were making a lot more sense. The puzzle pieces were falling into place and River didn’t care for the picture they were revealing.


	11. Where I Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Bit of an unusual time for an update today but working late this week, so here we are. If I can get to work, that is, total snow chaos, wish me luck I don't get stuck later! Anyway. Thank you for your lovely comments, sorry that i had to rip the Doctor and River apart again so quickly but the stakes are rising! Hope you like this next chapter, time for a Thoschei heart to heart! Also, these chapters are just getting longer and longer... let me know if you think they're too long for an update lol. These characters just run away with me!

**Chapter 11: Where I Stand**

_“Oh come on, crack a smile.“_

_Missy looked around, trying her best to keep her anxiety in check. She was surrounded by Cybermen. She had never been scared of them before. Cybermen had always kept to themselves, inhabiting only the most inhospitable planets, reclaiming the land for others, making use of their unique make up… They had never been hostile or weaponised before… but there was a first time for everything and in the hands of her childhood friend, they could be something terrifying indeed. She looked back to him as he fastened the control bracelet around his wrist and raised his impressive eyebrows at her in amusement._

_“Why are you doing this?“ She asked shaking her head. She was at a loss._

_“Because I can.“ He shrugged._

_“You already have everything.“ She gave a bitter laugh. He had bent most of the universe to his will, what did he need an army of Cybermen for? And why was he showing her?_

_“Almost everything.“ He corrected her. “See as I was conquering the universe I was thinking, there are two things, just two, left. Two wrongs that need righting.“_

_“I can think of a great many more wrongs that need righting.“ Missy retorted, unable to stop herself but he ignored her quip._

_“Firstly, Gallifrey. My own people. They should be delighting in my triumphs, after all, is this not for the glory of the Gallifreyan Empire? Would it not please Rassilon to know the galaxy is finally bowing to to a son of Gallifrey?“ He spread his arms and in response, the the Cybermen started doing jumping jacks. He could make them do whatever he wanted, Missy realised. “But no, my own people have deserted me.“ He snapped and the Cybermen ceased their movements. “Cowards. Hiding somewhere. I will find them one day, you know, and oh the fun we will have. I cannot wait to see Rassilion’s face.“_

_“And you want me to help you find them? I don’t know where they are either! I’m an outcast, same as you.“ Missy replied bitterly. She had been looking for Gallifrey as well, not to return, no, but to make sure it was save from him. There was only so much she could do now. She had realised by now that she couldn’t stop him but she could still do some good, help people as she came across them. She would keep going as long as she could. She could only hope this wasn’t the end of the road now._

_“Yes, you are. Same as me.“ He grinned._

_“No, I don’t mean, I’m nothing like…“ Missy shook her head, that wasn’t what she had meant to say._

_“Oh, but you are, Missy. And that’s what I’m trying to show you. That’s the other thing! Just think, the fun we could have together again. Remember how much fun we had at the academy? We were the best of friends.“ He stepped closer and held out his hand to her. She didn’t take them, she took a step back instead._

_“That was a long time ago.“ She replied._

_“But we could have it again.“ He smiled that incredibly charismatic smile of his. “Are you not mad at them for abandoning you?“_

_“They couldn’t have known…“ Missy evaded the question._

_“Yeah, you just tell yourself that. Imagine if they actually never turn up again. Imagine if Gallifrey is actually gone for good. Then we are the last of our kind. Wouldn’t you rather walk the universe together? Friends reunited at long last. Everything you ever wanted I could give to you.“ He took the bracelet off and held it out to her._

_“Doctor…“ Missy shook her head, she couldn’t believe he was serious. She eyed the bracelet with suspicion. Was there a trick to it? She could use it to stop him if she wanted._

_“Don’t call me that, that is not my name anymore.“ He snapped, sharper than he perhaps intended._

_“Emperor…“ She rolled her eyes at him. It was pompous and laughable in her opinion but he seemed to take it seriously indeed._

_“Has a better ring to it, don’t you think.“ He smirked and she sighed:_

_“You are so wrong about so many things. Yes, you may have everything but does it make you happy?“ She asked shaking her head to herself. “You’re always looking for more, will it ever stop? Will it ever be enough? Will anything ever calm that rage in your hearts.“ It was a question she desperately needed an answer to._

_“I don’t think anything will ever do that.“ He shrugged. “And why would I want it to stop? That rage is what made me. I can do whatever I want and the universe falls to its knees.“ The Emperor took a twirl, tightening his grip on the bracelet and all around the Cybermen dropped to their knees. “Don’t you want a taste of that?“ He held the bracelet out to her again._

_“I can’t let you do this.“ Missy knocked the bracelet out of his hand and crushed it under her heeled boot. It wasn’t much but it momentarily destroyed his control over them._

_“So what are you going to do? Stop me? Fight me?“ The Emperor laughed, spreading his arms out again daring her._

_“Regrettably, I’m afraid I may have to do just that, yes.“ She replied. She knew there wasn’t much she could accomplish right now but she would keep trying._

_“Oh Missy. Make the smart choice, just once. What do you even have to fight for?“ He smirked._

_“Someone has to.“ She shrugged giving him a sad smile. How she wished to have her childhood friend back but it seemed like that Doctor was long gone._

_“You and what army? You’re all alone.“ He snarled._

_“And you have everything.“ Missy gave a bitter laugh. “But the drumming never stops, does it.“_

——

“Yes she was here.“ Clara answered, River pushed herself closer to the door if that was even possible, she had to find out what was going on.

“And?! What did she want?“ The Emperor’s incredibly impatient voice sounded. 

“She didn’t come here on purpose I don’t think, if she did, she didn’t say, she just… attacked me before I could do anything, then bolted.“ Clara explained. River had to admit she was a good actress, she sounded believable enough. Her life probably depended on it.

“You should have someone look at that.“ The Emperor snarled, River could only presume she was referring to the cut Clara had given herself.

“That wasn’t the Doctor, she wouldn’t hurt a fly. She did it herself to cover her tracks.“ Another voice cut in and this time River felt her hearts nearly stop. The voice sounded exactly like her own. “I told you all along she’s concluding with her!“

“What possible reason could I have? Your paranoia is…“ Clara was protesting as River tried to wrap her head around what she was hearing. It seemed as though there were versions of them all here. River had had this creeping suspicion that something wasn’t quite right with this place. She had been putting it off as side effects of the extraction chamber, but perhaps she should have trusted her instincts. This appeared to be some sort of parallel universe. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Your Highness, we have reason to believe she’s hiding in the citadel somewhere, most likely in disguise. Found a change of clothes a few corridors away.“ Another female voice piped up now, perhaps a new arrival.

“She’s probably back in the city…“ The other River mused.

“She didn’t use the passage way, I have men guarding it.“ The voice River couldn’t place retorted.

“Don’t leave a stone unturned until you find her, something brought her back into the palace after she’d left already, there must be a reason for it, she won’t go far.“ The Emperor snapped. “And if she doesn’t give up the information, I will have her strung up for the festivities tomorrow.“ 

“I know you have something to do with this. She came here to talk to you when I ran into her. And then she teleports in here and is gone by the time we arrive, very convenient don’t you think.“ River couldn’t argue with her other self. She was right on the money. She felt a sense of pride in knowing that whichever universe was concerned, she retained her intelligence and ability to see through a ruse.

“The Emperor doesn’t seem to think so.“ Clara bit back.

“I’ve got my eye on you.“ The other River warned her.

“Whatever you say your royal highness.“ There was no small measure of distaste in Clara’s voice.

“Both of you, stop it now, I’ve had enough of your bickering!“ The Emperor interrupted. “Let’s go, River.“

There was the distant slamming of a door and the apartment went quiet. River slowly stepped away from the door, trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

——

When the Doctor walked through the protective darkness of the Vashta Nerada her mind was in a haze. She felt better for being back in her own clothes but it made her stand out all the more. When she made her way through the camp, all eyes were on her. The Doctor didn’t know where to look, the destruction was devastating. People were working feverishly to build temporary shelter as night had fallen and they stopped as she walked past, shooting her accusing glances. This was all her fault, the Doctor realised, as if she wasn’t feeling terrible enough as it was.

“Missy?“ The Doctor called as she spotted her assisting an elderly couple in putting up a piece of heavy cloth for cover. She looked around in surprise.

“Doctor! You’re alive!“ She exclaimed and tied a knot to keep the sheet in place before excusing herself from the others. “Where have you been?“ She asked as she stepped closer. She looked her up and down. The Doctor’s body language spoke for itself. She looked exhausted and drained.

“The Monk, is he here?“ The Doctor asked looking around. “The chrono lock…“

“It’s gone. Was that your doing?“ Missy managed a small smile. The disappearance of the lock had been unexpected and inexplicable but knowing the Doctor had had something to do with it reassured her.

“That’s something at least…“ The Doctor sighed, she hadn’t really expected Clara to keep her word so this was a nice surprise.

“Doctor, what happened?“ Missy asked, part of her curious, part of her worried. The Doctor’s expression wasn’t one of triumph. She didn’t seem to be quite with it, even her t-shirt was the wrong way around.

“I uh…“ The Doctor blushed, realising what she was picking up on.

“Where did you go? Did they do something to you?“ Missy was searching her expression, trying to figure out what was going on. She was glad the Doctor was seemingly unharmed and that she had managed to free the Monk of his death sentence but she couldn’t help but wonder at what price.

“I… I’m in big trouble… really big trouble and I’ve done something bad…“ The Doctor whispered as she was beginning to process everything that had happened at the palace. Encountering River, the Emperor’s wife… what she had done with her, or rather, had been _willing_ to do. And then to find _her_ River, alive and well, she felt so incredibly guilty. And to top it off, Clara, her demands and threats. She had no idea what to do about it. Would it be the right thing to do, to help her topple the Emperor? Or would it only be transferring the problem from one tyrant to the next? And what would it mean for the Doctor if she played accomplice to this? If Clara could even pull it off. What if she was found out and they discovered her River?

“Okay, alright, I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that…“ Missy was taken aback by the devastation in the Doctor's voice.

“What happened here?“ The Doctor asked looking around, the destruction only adding to her sense of desperation.

“The Emperor paid us a visit.“ Missy explained softly though she didn’t know how to sugar coat this.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault, and now…“ The Doctor buried her face in her hands trying to compose herself. She was no use to anyone like this.

“Let’s go and sit down and then you tell me what happened.“ Missy offered softly and ushered her along to what was left of her tent. The front of it had collapsed but once they got through the layers of torn-up sheets, they got to the sleeping area that was still intact. Missy sat the Doctor down on the bed. She took her hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. It was this gentle gesture pushed the Doctor over the edge. She started crying.

“Oh Doctor… I’m sure it’s not as bad as all that.“ Missy didn’t know what to do at first. She was not sure how to deal with such a display of emotion. They had all hardened to the world around them, doing their best to keep their sanity, but what was most startling about it was that this was the Doctor. The Doctor who shared a face with her childhood friend who she was sure she would never find in a state such as this. Throwing caution to the wind, she pulled her into her arms and held her close. She stroked her hair, wondering what could possibly have brought this on. For a long moment, neither of them moved.

“I really messed up Missy, from start to finish…“ The Doctor wiped her face in embarrassment as she finally pulled away. “If I hadn’t been so selfish and used that extraction chamber…“

“Is that what brought you here? How is that possible?“ Missy looked at her confused. While she felt encouraged that the Doctor was starting to trust her and share things, it made little sense to her. She had never used an extraction chamber herself but she didn’t see how the technology could be connected to crossing between parallel universes.

“I don’t know if that’s the reason why I’m here but it’s what I was doing when I crossed over…“ The Doctor explained in a small voice. “In my universe, Gallifrey is destroyed, the Master…“ She looked up to Missy noticing her tensing a little at the mention of her name but she didn’t want to lie to her. Maybe it would help her understand why she had been so distrusting of her initially. “Sorry…“ She mumbled and took Missy’s hand, if only to show that she knew the difference between her and the Master from her own universe. “The Master destroyed it all. But I thought the extraction chambers might still work… and there was no-one there to police them… it was the only thing I hadn’t tried yet…“

“Did you lose someone?“ Missy asked softly though she felt she already knew the answer. It wasn’t how an extraction chamber was meant to be used but it sounded like the Doctor had been desperate.

“I’ve lost so many people.“ The Doctor laughed bitterly as more tears fell from her eyes. It was the most painful thing about being here, seeing the Emperor’s friends alive and well, while she had lost everyone. Missy was the exception. The Doctor couldn’t deny how wonderful it felt to have her, of all people, be here to comfort and support her. She had missed her childhood friend so much.

“Who were you trying to get back?“ Missy went fishing for a handkerchief by the side of the bed.

“My wife of course.“ The Doctor mumbled. “She died a long long time ago… And I thought if I got her back, I wouldn’t feel so lonely anymore…“ She took the handkerchief but just held it in her hands as she hung her head. River was back, she had managed it, but this was not the reunion she had hoped for.

“What’s your River like then?“ Missy asked sitting next to her again. She couldn’t help but feel deep compassion for this woman. She was indeed the exact opposite of the one she knew and she wanted to know her better. How she wished she had met her sooner. It was selfish, of course, the Doctor didn’t belong here and she needed to get back to her own universe, but for a moment she thought they could be the friend to each that they both had been missing.

“Hell in high heels.“ The Doctor laughed a little to herself, how did she best describe her? “Nice hair, clever, has her own gun and unlike me doesn’t mind shooting people, which I shouldn’t like but kind of do…“ They were lines recited from memory of course because she couldn’t find appropriate words to do her justice.

“Worrying, that doesn’t sound all that different to our River Song…“ Missy joked, unsure of what else to say. The words struck the Doctor to the core, it was the same misconception she was beginning to regret so dearly.

“She died saving four thousand people she didn’t know and me, on her worst day, when I had no idea who she was.“ To this day, the Doctor couldn’t forgive the cruel twist of fate. That the day River died was the day of their first meeting. She blinked away her tears. “I made her kill me, to fulfil a fixed point in time, had her take the fall and the prison term for it… She didn’t get a normal childhood, she was abducted and conditioned to become the perfect assassin, all because of me. My River… is the strongest person I know and she didn’t deserve the things that happened to her because of me.“ She balled her hand around the handkerchief, her sadness giving way to anger. She was so angry over everything that had happened to River but most of all, she was angry with herself. For how she could have been so weak. “And despite it all, she still fell in love with me… she deserved so much better.“

“It sounds like you love her a great deal too.“ Missy gave her an encouraging smile as she let her words sink in, almost regretting her initial quip.

“You should think so, shouldn’t you.“ The Doctor shook her head to herself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?“ Missy frowned, slightly confused but the Doctor pressed on:

“And now she’s here.“ 

“What?“ Missy exclaimed.

“I don’t know how… I thought it hadn’t worked.“ The Doctor shrugged. She still couldn’t quite explain it. Evidently, the extraction chamber had worked as planned, and why shouldn’t it have? She had done everything exactly right. Plus, River was dressed the same as she had been in the Library. It all added up. What she couldn't explain was how she got here, how either of them had.

“But that’s good, right?“ Missy didn’t know what else to say, surely these were good news? “I mean, an extraction chamber, it’s not exactly by the book but… it sounds like you’ve been through a lot so I understand…“

“Yes it’s good, of course it’s good, it worked but…“ The Doctor looked to Missy struggling to explain.

“Where is she now?“ Missy asked, realising what the problem was.

“With Clara…“ The Doctor answered burying her face in her hands again.

“I see.“ Missy said softly, she saw where this was going but let the Doctor explain in her own time:

“And she’s keeping her hostage, blackmailing me to help her.“

“What is she wanting you to do?“ Missy touched her hand to her shoulder. She knew she couldn’t be much comfort right now but she had to try.

“Take the Emperor’s place tomorrow and transfer power to Clara…“ The Doctor didn’t see any point in keeping this for her. Despite her natural distrust of her, she had seen enough of her friends turn on her to know that the opposite was very possible as well. Missy was her only hope right now. It felt so good to finally meet a Master she could actually trust.

“Did she say what she was planning for tomorrow?“ Missy frowned trying to keep up.

“She didn’t let me in on the details, she said to leave the plotting to her… Do you think that’s good or bad? Maybe you can get rid of the Emperor after all… though I’m not sure Clara would be an improvement… Could be an opportunity for you though…“ The Doctor didn’t know where her head was at by this point. She started rambling, as dangerous and desperate as the situation seemed, surely this could also be an opportunity too. It had to be. Something good had to come out of it. She had wanted to help and this might well prove their best and only opportunity if they could only turn this to their advantage. It’s what River would want and expect her to do.

“Doctor, we’re not in the business of toppling tyrants anymore, we haven’t got the capacity…“ Missy gave her a smile that was both kind and sad. As much as she would have liked to entertain the possibility once, these days she could barely keep the people down here safe. They had just had a painful reminder. A play for power amongst the Emperor’s rank and file was far above their pay grade.

“But if we found out what Clara is planning…“ The Doctor pressed on, surely she had to see that this could be their chance. Missy gave her a smile, she couldn’t help but admire her optimism but she shook her head. “But why not try?“ The Doctor asked, she couldn’t understand Missy’s hesitation.

“It’s no use, Doctor. Truly. Do you not think we’ve tried everything?“ Missy said softly.

“Then why are you still here?“ The Doctor snapped, surprising herself with the outburst. “You could just run, that would be your best chance, flee to the furthest reaches of the universe if you wanted to. But you’re still here.“ Suddenly she was angry again, it wasn’t even directed at Missy in particular, it was frustration with the entire situation.

“And leave everyone else to suffer? Can’t do that.“ Missy retorted, taken aback by her accusatory tone.

“You still have hope.“ The Doctor insisted taking Missy’s hands.

“Doctor…“ Missy shook her head.

“Please, Missy, you can’t be giving up.“ The Doctor pleaded with her. She couldn’t begin to understand what Missy and everyone here had been through, but she knew if she was anything like her - and in this universe she was - she could convince her.

“I’m not giving up. I try and focus on the things I can make a difference with.“ Missy tried to explain.

“But this might be the one chance we have to finally change things!“ The Doctor exclaimed. “Obviously not help Clara but if we can find out what she wants to do, maybe we can get rid of them all!“

“Doctor…“ Missy wished the Doctor would just stop, she knew she was right but the risk was too great. They had been managing okay, hadn’t they? Things would only get worse.

“Just entertain the possibility. I know you want to, you’re just scared!“ The Doctor could see it in her eyes.

“Doctor, this is too dangerous to involve ourselves in. For a start, no matter what Clara Oswald might be planning, I don’t think she would ever be able to outwit the Emperor. Most likely outcome is that she will get herself killed.“ Missy shot back, the Doctor hadn’t been here long enough to understand yet. The bitterness in her voice gave the Doctor pause.

“But she must have something she didn’t have before, else she wouldn’t try now when she never did before, it’s a huge risk…“ The Doctor tried to reason. Clara had a good life as it was, she wouldn’t risk it if she wasn’t confident she could succeed.

“Yes it is. And _you_ are the thing she didn’t have before, you realise that, right?“ Missy exclaimed.

“Yes, maybe but all she wants me to do is take the Emperor’s place.“ Surely, Clara had to have more aces up her sleeve. 

“That’s all she _told_ you. Believe me, she will realise she needs more than that from you, and while she has your wife, she will be able to get your help, won’t she?“ Missy retorted, trying to make her understand. “Don’t think it will be that easy, Doctor.“

“I don’t. I realise that.“ The Doctor knew that none of this would be easy. She found herself in an incredibly desperate situation but the more she thought about it, the more she realised that in this fight, they also had something they didn’t have before: The ability to work and stand together at last. The Doctor and the Master. She just had to make Missy see the value of that. She straightened herself up and gave Missy a smile. “Here is the thing, Missy: In my universe? You wouldn’t be here. You would have run away, faced with a situation like this. There was this one time, I’d spent so much time with you and tried so hard to make you see, help you, get my friend back… and I thought you had changed - that my Missy had changed - but she turned her back on me. When it came to it, to making a stand, facing certain death, she walked away. But I couldn’t let those people die then and you’re doing the same thing here, now, that’s why you haven’t gone. And that is the reason why we will succeed.“

“Doctor…“ Missy sighed. She just didn’t give up, did she.

“I know it’s scary, like you say, you’re barely managing and let’s be honest, this is barely living, is it? It’s surviving but even that is only a matter of time now, surely you realise that.“ The Doctor squeezed her hands.

“She left us alone for so long before you came…“ Missy didn’t mean for her words to hurt her or accuse her, it was just a fact. They had been left to their little lives for the most part and so they had stopped trying, assuming this was the best they could have.

“Yes and I’m very sorry about that but she’s sensing that too, that’s why she came here to intimidate you. That this is your chance. You also have something you didn’t have before now: Me. And you don’t have to coerce me into helping. I want to.“ The Doctor explained, pleading with her to understand.

“Why? Why would you do this? Are you always like this? Making other people’s problems your own? Your best bet would be to try and go along with what Clara wants and try and get River out and go back to your own universe, flee and let the chips fall where they may…“ Missy gave her a half-hearted smile.

“I can’t do that.“ The Doctor shook her head. The thought had certainly crossed her mind, to come up with a plan to save River before Clara could force her cooperation but not only would it be difficult, it would also ruin this opportunity they had. The cracks in the Emperor’s reign were showing, they had an opportunity to smash them wide open if they took a chance. The more she thought about it, the surer she was that this was what they had to do. The Doctor still didn’t know whether they would even be able to cross back into their universe and if they wanted any hope of a decent life for themselves or the people here, this had to be done. Her sadness and anger gave way to steely determination and she could see in Missy’s eyes that she knew that too.

“You really think we could win?“ Missy asked softly and the Doctor grinned, knowing exactly what she needed to hear:

“I'm not trying to win. I'm not doing this because I want to beat someone, or because I hate someone. It's not because it's fun and God knows it's not because it's easy. It's not even because it works, because it hardly ever does. I do what I do, because it's right! Because it's decent! And above all, it's kind. It's just that. Just kind.“ She pulled Missy into her arms and held her close. “Who I am is where I stand. Where I stand, is where I fall. Stand with me.“


	12. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Hope you're all doing well. Thank you for your lovely comments! Really happy everyone enjoyed the heart to heart between Missy and the Doctor, now that they've had a breather to process, the scheming can continue! Enjoy! <3

**Chapter 12: Expectations**

_Skaro_

_“I think I would chose a more comfortable place to die, to be honest…“_

_Missy looked up to see the Emperor stepping out of his TARDIS that had materialised in the medical centre. He looked around slightly bemused and his eyes fell on the pair in front of him. Missy sat with Davros who was looking old and frail._

_“And better company, too.“ He added as he pulled out the confessionary dial from his coat pocket._

_“Is that why you’re here?“ Missy eyed the dial he was turning in his hand. She was surprised he’d actually bothered to come._

_“I’m still your best and oldest friend is seems.“ He chuckled before chucking the dial at her dismissively._

_“Well, this is… atmospheric.“ River stepped into the doorway of the TARDIS, seemingly bored of waiting inside. She looked around and wrinkled her nose._

_“Don’t worry, dear, won’t be staying long.“ The Emperor turned to her, extending his hand, ever the gentleman, as she stepped out of the TARDIS as well._

_“It seems congratulations are in order, Doctor, albeit a bit late.“ Davros’s voice was weak but the distaste was obvious._

_“Ah yes, been a while Davros. How’s life. Thought I was here to watch Missy die, not you, but perhaps it’s my lucky day and it’s both of you.“ The Emperor smirked at him, ignoring the use of his old alias. Instead he turned to his wife. “River, Davros and Missy, Davros and Missy, my lovely wife Professor River Song.“ He introduced them with great amusement._

_“I hear it was quite the wedding.“ Davros turned his chair to face them, doing his best to appear strong but the way he reached for Missy’s hand betrayed him. Missy stood, regarding the couple in front of them. She had not met the Emperor’s wife before, he had been alone when they had stood amongst the Cybermen. She had, however, heard all about their wedding day, the entire universe had._

_“Yeah, lovely day, wasn’t it, dear.“ The Emperor smirked and River sighed:_

_“Why are we here?“_

_“Yes, why are we?“ He looked to Missy. “Are you quite certain you’re about to die or should we come back later?“_

_“I’m not, no.“ Missy replied curtly and as if on cue, all doors to the medical wing opened and Daleks rushed in, surrounding the TARDIS. The trap was sprung._

_“Ohhh, would you look at that.“ The Emperor grinned and raised his impressive eyebrows, there was a sense of excitement about his expression._

_“I’m about to die, Doctor, the last thing I wanted to see with my own eyes was the sun rising on a world that’s finally safe from you.“ Davros spoke, summoning his last ounce of strength. When he had taken this suggestion to the Master, she had not been keen, but he had had to try, so here they were._

_“That’s low, Missy, setting a trap like this, I would have thought it beyond you.“ The Emperor looked to Missy with mild amusement._

_“Someone has to stop you.“ She retorted calmly, trying her best to hide how uncomfortable the situation was making her._

_“Did you think you were being clever? You know I would come if you sent me that dial, didn’t you.“ The Emperor stepped away from the TARDIS circling around the room as if the Daleks weren’t even there as he regarded the medical equipment. Davros really was the one dying here, not Missy. River watched her husband, Missy could tell she was feeling nervous about him leaving her side, but she remained quiet and watched._

_“I knew it would get your attention.“ Missy focused on the Emperor again._

_“And you, Davros, one last thing to do before you finally give up the ghost?“ The Emperor asked, his voice condescending. “Look at all this, keeping yourself alive, I know what you need…“ He returned his attention to the medical equipment and his hands turned golden with regenerative energy._

_“Sweetie!“ River called out when she realised what he was doing but it was too late, he grabbed hold of the tubes connected to Davros._

_“You’re making us stronger. Why…“ Davros looked to the Emperor in shock. He felt his strength growing and with him, the Daleks all around._

_“No, stop it.“ Missy called out as she realised what he was doing and pushed him away with some force. The Emperor stumbled and caught himself. He regarded her with a grin as he returned to his wife._

_“Ah see, you’re not half as stupid as you look.“ He smirked as Davros turned to Missy looking for an explanation._

_“The sewers, Davros.“ Missy said grimly and focused on the Emperor again who delighted in the sense of panic that spread amongst the Daleks._

_“No.“ There was rumbling far below the city and realisation dawned on Davros’s drawn features._

_“Never forget who you are dealing with.“ The Emperor grinned with wicked delight. “Now have a unpleasant death.“_

_“No!“ Missy called but he ignored her and pushed the door to the TARDIS open. He put his arm around River’s shoulder._

_“Kill him!“ Davros shouted to the Daleks but they weren’t listening, desperately looking for a way out as rumble below their feet became louder._

_“How can you just stand by and watch this, River, you were raised better than this!“ Missy burst out catching River’s eye as she turned to follow her husband. Madame Kovarian had told her and made her peace, before she went to the Godforsaken wedding. And now, Missy could only look at the girl she had tried to protect with disbelief and hurt. River looked back and Missy hoped for a moment she sensed her stalling but then she just carried on into the TARDIS without looking back._

——

“I think they’re on to you.“ River perched on the bed when Clara opened the the door. The visitors had long left and River had gotten bored waiting by the door. She knew Clara would come back for her eventually.

“She’s always like that.“ Clara waved off her comment and chucked some clothes at River. “You might want to get changed, you stand out.“ She gestured to her environmental suit.

“Are we going for a candle light dinner?“ River raised her eyebrows at the silky gown Clara had given her as she held it up.

“Get changed, then we talk.“ Clara rolled her eyes at her and turned to leave again.

“Are you going to be honest with me now?“ River called after her but didn’t get a response.

When River emerged from the small bedroom, she found Clara had tidied up the mess she had made earlier and a meal had been laid out on the table. Clara was just pouring herself a glass of wine and looked up. The gown fit well, of course it did, it belonged to the other River after all. Clara made a mental note to see to some shoes as River was barefoot at the moment. Her sense of style probably didn’t allow her to wear the practical boots with a pretty dress.

“Candle light dinner after all?“ River questioned, noticing that Clara had got changed as well, though in her case it was probably just because her shirt had been blood stained. The cut up her arm appeared to be bandaged up now, at least so it seemed from the bulge under the sleeve of her cardigan.

“I don’t know which one of you I find more irritating.“ Clara sighed taking a sip of her wine as she waited for her to sit.

“Me or my twin from this universe you mean?“ River asked as she sat and poured herself a drink as well. The food looked delicious and she felt she needed a drink right about now. So why not take advantage of the opportunity? She didn’t have anything better to do.

“You’re quick.“ Clara observed as she helped herself to food.

“Wasn’t exactly hard to figure out listening to your conversation with them.“ River shrugged mirroring Clara’s actions. “Makes a whole lot more sense now why you need the Doctor’s help.“

“You’ve only just arrived, you haven’t seen the damage the Emperor has done.“ Clara started but River laughed:

“You can cut the crap, there is no need to pretend with me. You don’t care about the population or anything else.“ She took a sip of the wine and regarded Clara over the rim of the glass. “You just want the power, which is fair enough, I don’t like playing second fiddle either. But here is my question: She trusted you once, she doesn’t seem to be the sort of person that trusts people easily, so at some point you were loyal to her. What changed?“

“I don’t think I owe you an explanation.“ Clara retorted cooly as she cut a piece off the steak on her plate.

“You don’t but you will give me one.“ River replied leaning forward.

“Is that so?“ Clara chuckled, raising her eyebrows.

“Yes because you want something from me.“ River nodded skewering green beans with her fork.

“And what makes you say that?“ Clara asked tilting her head a little.

“You could have just left me in that room until tomorrow afternoon when everything is done. If you just needed me to be able to blackmail the Doctor, you wouldn’t have wasted your precious time on me. But here we are, having a meal together, wine is good too, so you want something from me.“ River took another sip of her wine. It actually was very nice.

“I did say you were quick.“ Clara smirked, she wasn’t sure whether to be impressed or unsettled by her quick deduction but she figured either way, it would make things easier.

“So before you tell me what it is you want from me, butter me up a little and let me in on why you’re doing this.“ River leaned forward. She couldn’t deny she was a little intrigued. It wasn’t every day one visited a parallel universe and met different version of themselves. “There was no small measure of animosity between you and my twin. Something happen between you?“

“Nothing springs to mind.“ Clara shrugged cutting another piece of meat.

“Oh so this isn’t about how you’re in love with the Emperor and want her all to yourself but can’t because she’s married and faithful and if you can’t have her, then no-one should?“ River mused nonchalantly. “I mean, that’s just the general vibe I’m getting, I could be wrong… I only listened in a little.“ She shrugged and took another bite as she watched with amusement as Clara’s expression went from surprised to angry to embarrassed. “I couldn’t care less, Clara, it’s not my wife you’re after.“ It had been Clara’s statement to the Doctor about how she wasn’t going to convince the Emperor that she was a more suitable match that had given her away.

“You have no idea what it’s like, you have her! You wouldn’t understand!“ Clara snapped, struggling to keep her emotions in check. She was starting to dislike this River as much as the one she knew, though for different reasons. She couldn’t stand how she acted like she could just see right through her.

“I think I understand far better than you know.“ River sighed. “So this place… it’s not just a parallel universe, it’s a mirror universe, isn’t that right?“ She looked over to the window, looking out over the Citadel. “We’re opposites of each other so to speak?“ She looked back to Clara. “Where the Doctor is kind, the Emperor is cruel?“ She had to be sure she was getting this right, a lot would depend on it.

“I suppose so.“ Clara replied reluctantly, she hadn’t given it too much thought but it certainly appeared that way. From what she had learned from the Doctor so far, their universe was as different to theirs as it could possibly be.

“What of my parents, Amy and Rory, are they here?“ River pressed on.

“They are.“ 

“Not trapped in Manhattan then, and I’m not dead. Different choices, due to different personality, different outcome.“ She was speaking to herself more than anything else as she worked through the information.

“What is your point?“ Clara carried on eating, trying not to get unnerved.

“Well, I’m just trying to understand. I don’t know you, Clara, not in my universe, I must have died before the Doctor travelled with you… So we never would have had competed for the Doctor’s affection.“ River tilted her head, looking Clara up and down. She was certainly pretty, she couldn’t deny that. She wondered what the Clara in their universe was like.

“If it makes you feel better, she said she never had romantic feelings for her Clara.“ Clara huffed.

“Wouldn’t have made a difference to me, I was dead. I would want them to be happy.“ River shrugged. “Believe me, we’re not that exclusive…“ She couldn’t help but chuckle.

“What?“ Clara looked at her utterly confused.

“You find that hard to believe, don’t you? Different personalities, remember?“ River pointed out.

“But you love the Doctor.“ Clara frowned.

“Of course I do. With all my hearts. And she loves me, I know she does. She just broke every rule in the universe to bring me back. I once broke time for her. It happens.“ River laughed a little, thinking about the lengths they had both gone to for each other.

“But…“ Clara didn’t know what to make of her statements, it made no sense to her.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that your River and I have made different experiences with our spouses. River has always been with the Doctor, sorry, Emperor, since you’ve known them, right?“ River asked, noticing how Clara had stopped eating, she was clearly intrigued.

“Of course, they barely spend any time apart…“ Clara confirmed.

“So I imagine she’s scared about losing her. To the universe or to anyone else for that matter.“ River carried on, her suspicions confirmed.

“What do you mean by that?“ Clara asked.

“The Doctor and I have been all over each other’s timeline, out of order, bad timing, stolen moments, there was some time together, yes, one very long night… but our relationship was never what your Emperor and her wife seem to be enjoying.“ River explained, putting her cutlery down as well.

“That’s…“ Clara was surprised, she didn’t know what to say.

“Sad? I guess so. But I’m grateful for the time we had. And I learned not to hold the Doctor too tightly. I learned to be grateful for those moments and that our bond is stronger than time itself. That’s why I’m not scared or worried about her devotion to me. What we have is bigger than that. So, what I’m guessing is whatever your River has been through, the life she has had with her Doctor… she’s clinging on to them because she’s scared of losing them. That’s why she’s jealous. That’s why she’s confrontational. She’s insecure about what they have. Mirror opposite to me.“ Of course River couldn’t be sure, she had never met the woman, but it made a lot of sense to her. She knew the feeling all too well. Before she had met the newly regenerated Doctor on their trip to Darillium, she had assumed he didn’t love her nearly as much as she loved him. He had spent twenty-four years showing her how wrong she had been. Then it had been time to part ways again, knowing it might well have been their last night together. River had only been able to do it because she had finally realised how strong their bond truly was. And now, she was here, after the Doctor had saved her from certain death, proving her right, yet again. 

Clara didn't know what to say, she just looked at River dumbfounded. In the same way as the Doctor was soft and kind in comparison to the Emperor’s roughness and cruelty, she had expected this River to also be a more mellow and sweet version of the tough and short-tempered empress she knew. But it seemed as though River was far more conflicted in her motivations than she had anticipated and her mirror image wasn’t as clear cut as the others.

Almost as if River had read her mind, she carried on:

“Did you think because she’s tough, I had to be weak? Some people are more complicated and I can only presume, this will be the case for her and me. We all carry both good and bad in us, some of us more than most.“ River swirled her wine. She was curious about the other River now. She knew herself to be someone who at any given time was able to go one way or the other. There was one determining force in her life, the same she presumed to be true for her counterpart: “She may be cruel and tough but she’s doing it for _her_. Just like I’m being good for the Doctor. We both just want to make them happy. Love can do that to you. Make you change everything about yourself so you can be the person they want and need you to be. I’m a psychopath, the Doctor will confirm it. I was born and raised to kill the Doctor. Of course, I fell in love with them instead but the damage is done. And she’s not here right now.“ River leaned forward setting her glass down. “I’m also a pragmatist. I’ll do what I can to help people, particularly when it aligns with my own interests, but we it’s a choice of me or them? Well.“ 

“You’re… not what I expected.“ Clara shook her head in disbelief, chuckling.

“No?“ River grinned amused. “Well, we’ve only just met.“

“Why are you telling me all this?“ Clara asked leaning forward as well.

“Because you’re about to ask me to help you and I want you to know what sort of a person you’re dealing with. I love the Doctor. I will do anything to keep her safe. So before you do something stupid like threaten to harm her in any way or put her in danger, just tell me what you want from me so we can get out of here. I have no interest in this place and your squabbles. The agreement you had with my wife stands. We help and you give us the TARDIS.“ River reached for the wine bottle to refill her glass.

“That was… far easier than I anticipated.“ Clara shook her head to herself unable to believe her luck.

“Why?“ River took a sip of her drink. This really was good wine. “Did you expect me to kick up a fuss?“

“Well, yes.“ Clara laughed and held out her glass to River who obliged and filled it. “I’m about to ask you to impersonate the Emperor’s wife, sneak into their quarters and kill the Emperor while I deal with her wife. Does that not bother you?“

“Is that all?“ River chuckled.

——

“Darling, you must know that she is playing you, you must!“ River burst out when they returned to their quarters and the door closed behind them.

“River…“ The Emperor sighed, then chuckled. She really was persistent, wasn’t she.

“No, don’t shot me down again, you already humiliated me by doing it back there, now you listen!“ River snapped, her emotions bubbling over. She couldn’t believe her wife refused to see it. For a long time her dislike of Clara had been with very little factual reason, she admitted it. It perhaps was a little childish and born out of an insecurity that she usually kept well hidden, but things were different now. This was not a time for wishful thinking or blind loyalty.

“No, you listen!“ The Emperor interrupted her. She reached for River’s hand but her wife pulled away, still angry. She was just about to go off on another rant but the Emperor pushed her index finger against her lips to shush her. “I know she’s up to something, River, I’m not blind! Of course she is.“ She smirked and River’s face fell, her continued protest dying on her lips. The Emperor reached out and took her face in her hands and reassured her. “There was no denying it now.“

“Then why…“ River looked at her perplexed and annoyed in equal measures. She was relieved of course but confused as to why she hadn’t said so before.

“What do we gain from putting her down now? If she is indeed in league with the Doctor or has somehow secured her cooperation, they will meet up again.“ The Emperor explained.

“You want to see what she’s up to?“ River huffed. It made sense of course but she would have preferred she didn’t take the risk.

“They have to be up to something. At first I thought it was just a matter of escape for the Doctor but she came back to talk to Clara… there must be more to it.“ The Emperor mused. She let go of River and strolled over to the drinks cabinet. They had gone from viewing the Doctor as a valuable asset of information, to having to worry about a treasonous plot in their midst. If this was really the case, she had underestimated the Doctor, the Emperor had to admit it. She felt River’s eyes on her and looked around to find genuine worry painted all over it. “She won’t outwit us.“ She sat down her glass without drinking and returned to her wife, more concerned with her wellbeing. She brushed River’s curls back and gave her a reassuring smile, something much softer than anything anyone outside of this room ever got to see. “We keep a close eye on her. When she has led us to the Doctor, and her disloyalty is proven, we can get rid of her.“ The Emperor leaned forward and kissed her wife softly to reassure her.

“I want to be the one to kill her.“ River said after brief contemplation.

“Why does that not surprise me?“ The Emperor chuckled. “You hated her all along.“

“I like her just fine. I hate the way she’s throwing herself at you.“ River huffed looping her arms around her wife’s neck.

“As I have told you many times, you don’t have to worry about my loyalty to you.“ The Emperor winked and carried on teasingly: “Talking of… so about the Doctor?“

“Yes, well, I hope you can forgive the little indiscretion.“ River sighed though somewhat amused. Of course she had told her wife about it straight away, they didn’t keep secrets.

“Oh, I don’t blame you.“ The Emperor chuckled. She hadn’t been wild about the whole thing when River had first told her, but she knew and trusted her like no-one else. There was a bigger picture to look at and she was starting to find the whole thing quite amusing. “I would have loved to have seen her face when she realised you played her.“

“She would have kept going as well… it’s quite sad really, she must miss her…“ River mused as she tenderly brushed her wife’s hair back. “I wonder what happened to her.“

“The Doctor’s fault, no doubt.“ The Emperor huffed, she couldn’t give two hoots about the Doctor’s state of mind. “So what was it like? When you were getting it on.“ She smirked and pressed her lips to the side of her wife’s throat.

“She tried, to be fair, to come across strong.“ River chuckled leaning into her.

“Hm… like this?“ The Emperor pulled River around and urged her over to the sofa.

“Something like that…“ River grinned when she pushed her onto it with some force.

“Let me remind you of how that’s done.“ The Emperor climbed on top of her and pushed up her dress.

——

“So where do we start?“ Missy asked, a sense of excitement and hope gripping her that she hadn’t felt in a long time. They had called on the Monk and Manton and restored Missy’s tent as best as they could. Now they sat gathered around a small fire waiting for a simple soup to cook.

“We need to find out what Clara is planning.“ The Doctor clapped her hands together jumping to her feet again. She didn’t do well sitting still. She thought better on her feet.

“I have contacts at the palace still, I’ll see what I can find out.“ The Monk said. “And Doctor? Thank you.“ He smiled at her. Missy had filled them in on what had happened at the palace and he couldn’t be more grateful.

“It’s the least I could do.“ The Doctor smiled. “I’m confident Clara wouldn’t harm River, not while she needs her to blackmail me, but we need to find out where she is keeping her and we need to think up a way to get her out of there.“ She carried on.

“She’ll likely keep her close in her quarters, she wouldn’t risk moving her around the palace and anyone see her.“ The Monk observed.

“What sort of tech have you got down here?“ The Doctor asked turning to Missy, she needed to figure out what sort of resources they had. She had a few bits and bops in her coat pockets but not a whole lot. “I managed to teleport into her quarters…“

“You can’t just teleport in, there is a suppression field, it was probably cause you were inside the field already.“ Manton mused.

“Or because it was because I used the TARDIS…“ The Doctor sighed. The TARDIS was obviously far more powerful than an average teleport. One idea off the list.

“Her TARDIS?“ Missy asked surprised.

“Yeah, but I couldn’t fly her, she revolted.“ The Doctor waved it off. “But the TARDIS must be the key, somehow surely I could…“ Her thoughts were running away with her again. From the moment she had laid eyes on the TARDIS, she’d been devising theories about how she could use it to take her back to her universe. “No, park that for now. Let’s focus on the problem at hand.“ She pushed her theories away and refocused on the group in front of her. “This celebration tomorrow, what will it look like?“

“Usually she receives guests from the significant civilisations she’s conquered… , Silurians, Zygons, Sletheen… It’s a show of strength… then there is usually a parade around the city…“ Missy explained.

“Plenty of opportunity for an assassination attempt out in the open…“ Manton mused.

“The security is impeccable. Also, if she wants the Doctor to take the Emperor’s place, it can’t happen in public.“ Missy shook her head. “If people realised she’s dead, there will be an uprising. It’s her they’re scared of. That’s why Clara needs you. The people need to believe the Emperor is still around to keep the Empire together. Clara may be powerful but nowhere near what she would have to be to stand in her place, that’s why she can’t just kill her.“ Missy turned her attention to the Doctor who was listening intently. “I very much doubt she will let you go when it’s done… she’s going to want you around to maintain the role play.“

“All the more reason to not let this succeed.“ The Doctor nodded feeling determined.

“It would have to be in private, where you can then take her place. But that would involve Clara getting past the Royal Guard and River.“ Missy carried on. “I can’t believe she’s stupid enough to try this… She’s going to get herself killed. There is no way she can pull it off, no matter what she’s planning…“ She shook her head to herself.

“What’s the ideal outcome here, Doctor?“ Manton asked. “Do we help Clara Oswald kill the Emperor and then we deal with her? What does winning look like?“

“I don’t want to kill anyone.“ The Doctor said softly but it was beginning to look like that was what they would have to do. Stand by while Clara carried out her little scheme, even ensure that she succeeded… and then find a way to get rid of Clara in turn… which would proof difficult while she controlled the Quantum Shade… with her, too, killing her might be the only option.

“You can’t save everyone, Doctor…“ The Monk mused. “And some people don’t deserve saving.“

“And we don’t get to decide who lives or dies.“ The Doctor retorted firmly and locked eyes with Missy who gave her a sad smile. She understood. “And there are Amy and Rory, Yaz, Ryan, Graham… would you kill them all?“

“If that’s what it took…“ Manton said gravely.

“Let’s cross that bridge when we come to it.“ Missy interrupted. “Why don’t we focus on saving your wife for now, Doctor?“


	13. The Bells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Fam!! Hope you all had a great week! Bit busy in rl so sorry for the delay on this chapter! We're getting close and closer to the final showdown now, I reckon another 3 chapters after this... We'll have to see! But stakes are rising now!

**Chapter 13: The Bells**

_“I’m sorry, Missy…“ Missy couldn’t tell if the regret in Clara’s voice was genuine or not. She was still struggling to catch up with what was happening._

_“What are you…“ She stared at the heavy metal cuff Clara had snapped around her wrist. She had been so naive. She should have known Clara had had an ulterior motive when she had asked her here._

_“This is my chance to prove myself.“ Clara replied giving her a half smile as she stepped away. It had been a cheap trick, asking for Missy’s help, using the connection they shared. Clara wasn’t exactly sure what exactly their relationship was, Missy had never given her much of an indication one way or another but they had something of a connection. And of course it was something the Emperor was only to happy to exploit once he found out about it. So here they were._

_“You don’t have to do this.“ Missy said softly. “I should never have… you don’t need him, just come with me instead. Let me go and…“_

_“I think it’s a bit late for that.“ Clara cut in, her voice surprisingly bitter. “Just tell him what he wants to know.“_

_“What is this?“ Missy raised her arm with the cuff but before Clara could answer, the teleport engaged and the world around her disappeared._

_Moments later, Missy materialised in a sort of tube. She needed a moment to orient herself. She stumbled out grasping for air and found herself in a dusty stone-walled room. She looked around for clues as to where she was but she couldn’t figure it out. She had been transported somewhere but where? She bent down and gathered a handful of dust from the floor, letting it run through her fingers as she looked around._

_“I know you’re responsible for this, Emperor!“ She called into the quiet, just on the off chance someone as listening. Clara has said to tell him what he wanted to know… Whatever she was, she knew it was on the Emperor’s orders. Up ahead a door slid open by itself and Missy tentatively made her way out of the room. “The equipment in that room is consistent with an augmented ultra long-range teleport. So, I'm not more than a single light year from where I was, and I'm in the same time zone.“ She mused out loud as she looked down the empty corridor. There were windows now too and she stuck her head out. All she could see were very high towers, this appeared to be some kind of castle._

_“Come on, chop chop, I’ve just been betrayed by the person I thought could help me put an end to you, my day can’t get much worse, let’s see about yours!“ Missy called out but there was no reply. If the Emperor was watching, he wasn’t inclined to talk. That was when she noticed the screens along the walls and she realised something was following her. She set off down the corridor but quickly found herself at a dead end, the last door revealing solid stone behind it. She turned round and found herself facing a hunched over creature, she couldn’t see its face if it even had one, just two pronged hands extending towards her and flies circling around it like they might around a corpse._

_“I can’t actually see a way out of this… maybe it wouldn’t be so bad, to just stop running, we’re all done for aren’t we…“ Missy swallowed as she contemplated the futility of her fight against the Emperor. She had been trying for so long and even using Clara had backfired. Maybe it was time she gave up the ghost. She wasn’t sure what would happen when the creature got to her but it certainly felt like death was stalking towards her._

_“This is new. I'm scared. I just realised that I'm actually scared of dying.“ She admitted and suddenly, the creature stopped in it’s tracks._

_“Something I said? What did I say?“ She mumbled as even the flies froze in mid air. “Why did you stop?“ Suddenly, there was creaking and banging and the castle started to move. The wall behind the door moved aside and Missy quickly stepped into the adjoining room._

_Everything after that was a fight for survival and a quest for answers. What was this place? Why had she been brought here? And was there a way out? It didn’t take her long to realise this was a sort of torture chamber, specially designed for her. Exactly the sort of thing the Emperor would dream up. Everything, from the appearance of the stalking creature to the screens on the walls was designed to scare her. An automated haunted house, a mechanical maze._

_It took a few more encounters with the creature until she realised that it was the revelation of secrets that stopped it and made the castle reset. That was also when she realised there was just one truth, one secret, she held that the Emperor would care about. One last victory that had eluded him for so long. She couldn’t possibly tell him. Protecting Gallifrey was the last thing she could do at this point and she was determined to do so._

_When she finally encountered the wall of Azbantium that separated her from the outside world, the penny dropped at last. She would find a way out, even if it took a while. She’d done this before and she would do it again. She had been following her own breadcrumbs the entire time, she realised. There was a way out. And she would keep going, even if it was futile, even if it was just out of spite, she wouldn't let the Emperor break her._

_As Missy smashed her fist into the wall she thought back to the moment that brought her here. Clara’s betrayal. She only had herself to blame. She was only grateful not to be able to remember all of this. Every time, every circle around, it was like the first time. It was only when she saw the stars that she realised how long it had actually been. But now she was so close to escaping. She smashed her fist into the unforgiving crystal and finally, four and a half billion years later, the wall crumbled._

_The bright light of the binary suns blinded her, Missy needed a moment to orient herself. She blinked until finally, in the distance, the towers of the capital came into sharp focus and Missy felt her hearts lift with joy. Gallifrey. She was home at last and safe. She had escaped the Emperor’s torture chamber which, as she turned around, folded back in on itself and turned back into her confessionary dial. She bent down to pick it up but froze when suddenly, the noise of a TARDIS materialising sounded behind her._

——

“You’re not sleeping, are you.“ Missy rolled onto her side on the uncomfortable mattress. She was glad that both her and the Doctor were petite, else they would have had no space at all, but the Doctor was still close enough to keep her up with her fidgeting.

“Nope…“ The Doctor admitted and turned towards Missy. She had accepted that they had to get some rest but her brain simply refused.

“Why not?“ Missy asked though she could think of a thousand reasons to have sleepless nights.

“I feel like I’m missing something…“ The Doctor explained, slightly annoyed with herself.

“If you’re looking for a magical solution, Doctor, there isn’t one.“ Missy gave her a sad smile but the Doctor shook her head.

“That’s not it…“

“Then what?“ Missy frowned.

“Clara…“ The Doctor mused and lay back on her bed, staring up at the makeshift ceiling. “She doesn’t fit in.“

“What makes you say that?“ Missy asked, pushing herself up on her elbows.

“With the Ponds and River here… she’s the odd one out.“ The Doctor explained. Having witnessed the animosity between the Pond family and Clara, she hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that she didn’t really belong there. “When I bumped into my Clara, I was alone so I needed someone to travel with me… but in this universe the TARDIS would have been rather crowded already… So why did they ask her along if they don’t like her?“ The question had been bugging her for a while now.

“I don’t see how it matters.“ Missy replied in an off-hand sort of way that gave the Doctor pause.

“What’s your history with Clara?“ She frowned looking over to her.

“What makes you think I have…“ Missy started but the Doctor interrupted her:

“In my universe, you were responsible for bringing us together.“

“I see…“ Missy sighed.

“In my universe, Missy thought Clara and I would bring out the worst in each other, that we were two parts of an ancient prophecy about throwing the universe into chaos. Did you… do you have anything to do with Clara being with the Emperor?“ The Doctor sat up now. She could tell from the way Missy avoided her eyes that she was on to something.

“It was a stupid idea, it backfired…“ Missy knew she couldn’t lie to her but she didn’t exactly want to talk about it either.

“What were you trying to accomplish?“ The Doctor asked shaking her head a little to herself.

“Same as what you just said… I thought she would… destabilise them. Their relationships, their…“ Missy gestured a little but she didn’t really have the words. It had been stupid. “I thought it was working but then…“

“She fell in love with the Emperor as well, she betrayed you and gained her trust like that, didn’t she.“ The Doctor was quick at putting the pieces together and Missy laughed a little. She couldn’t help but be impressed. 

“How did you figure that out?“ She asked.

“You seemed genuinely concerned that she would get herself killed with whatever she’s planning.“ The Doctor explained. Missy’s opinion on Clara’s plan hadn’t gone unnoticed. “You care about her at least a tiny bit.“

“That really has no baring on anything anymore, that was a long time ago.“ Missy waved it off.

“How long?“ The Doctor asked as a disturbing thought occurred to her.

“Sorry?“ Missy frowned.

“How long ago was that for you? Cause there is something else that’s been bugging me…“ The Doctor said and Missy sat up as well, she could tell neither of them would be getting any sleep tonight.

“What’s that?“

“Why are you here, Missy?“ The Doctor tilted her head, trying to get the measure of her.

“I told you, to help people…“ Missy didn’t understand why she was asking again.

“No, I mean _here_ , of all places, on Gallifrey. Where you’re right under her nose and she could kill you if she wanted to. Like you’ve said before, there is nothing we can do here, no resources, the royal guards just there, the Quantum Shade… you have no wiggle room. So why not go somewhere where the Emperor’s influence is less… and start your resistance there? It’s what I would have done…“ The Doctor went on to explain.

“Why did you ask how long it’s been for me?“ Missy circled back to her original question.

“Because I think there is nowhere else to go. We’re at the end of time, aren’t we.“ The Doctor revealed her suspicion and Missy’s eyes widened in surprise.

“How do you know that? Not many people do.“ 

“It seems like a lot of the events that happened to me also happened here, just differently.“ The Doctor realised and got to her feet. She couldn’t sit still anymore. Missy had been through some of the same things she had. “I think if I knew more about everybody’s personal history, maybe I would be able to understand them a little better to make a plan… In my universe Gallifrey was hiding away at the end of time in a reality bubble too, I know because I went there the long way around…“ She looked back to Missy. “So how did you get here, Missy? Where is your TARDIS?“

“I don’t have a TARDIS anymore, Doctor, I didn’t time travel here… but it sounds like you know exactly how I got here.“ Missy gave her a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry, Missy…“ The Doctor didn’t know what else to say.

“I’d rather not talk about it.“ Missy shook her head, she didn’t want to dwell on it.

“Right okay… so when the Emperor calls themselves ruler of the universe, it’s really just Gallifrey, is it?“ The Doctor decided to focus her energies on something productive, rather than dwelling on the misery of the past.

“In this timezone, yes. Keeps her safe from any sort of uprising I suppose, when all other races are dead.“ Missy replied.

“But when I first met her, she’d been to Sontar, there was still blood on her hands…“ The Doctor frowned.

“The Empire doesn’t just exist in space but also time, Doctor.“ Missy swung her legs out of bed, sitting up on the side properly. “Here, in this time, the universe is pretty much over. Gallifrey is the perfect fortress, perfectly safe when so few are able to travel in time anymore.“ She explained. “The generals watch the time streams. Whenever any civilisation that she’s conquered diverges from its predetermined course of obedience she can just jump into her TARDIS, arrive early, and set things right.“

“Right…“ It was the perfect set up, pretty fool proof. The Doctor started pacing, trying to find something useful in the new information.

“She thinks of everything. We can’t go anywhere because there is nowhere to go and without time travel…“ Missy shrugged. “And even if we had it, the Council would be on us like a hawk. Not that anyone can fly her TARDIS anyway…“

“That’s it! That’s where we need to start, Missy, you’re brilliant!“ The Doctor exclaimed as an idea struck. She hadn’t paid enough attention to the world around her. Picking up on the things that were different but also those that were the same or reversed. A plan was forming in her head.

“What?“ Missy had no idea what she was talking about.

“I have an idea Missy, and I need you to trust me. It’s a bit risk but I think this could work. I think I’ve worked this place out at last.“ The Doctor turned to her, full of excitement.

“You’re not making any sense, Doctor.“ Missy chuckled, marvelling at her endless positivity.

“You’re gonna hate this but I’m gonna need to get back into the palace.“ The Doctor gave her an apologetic smile.

“Doctor…“ Missy sighed, it was a terrible idea.

“Gonna need a change of clothes too, and a way in that they won’t expect…“ The Doctor carried on. Suddenly, in the far off in the distance, a bell tolled and both of them froze.

“That’s…“ Missy got to her feet unsettled.

“A Cloister Bell…“ The Doctor nodded, recognising the distinctive sound.

“They only toll when disaster is drawing near…“ Missy said and the Doctor, despite everything, smiled.

“I just thought of a way to get us back into the palace.“

“Us?“ Missy raised her eyebrows.

“Oh yes, you’re coming with me. I will explain on the way!“

——

Drowsily River rolled over in bed, pulling the covers closer around herself. She was cold, falling asleep naked and sweaty, her body had cooled out. She stretched her hand out, looking for her wife to cuddle into her for some warmth but the bed was cold beside her. Sleepily River sat up, slowly she was coming to her senses, her eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her wife’s side of the bed was empty.

“Sweetie?“ She called into the darkness but no response. She swung her legs out of bed and nearly tripped as she got up in her sleepy state but her wife’s absence alarmed her. She found her balance after a few steps and grabbed her dressing gown from the chair by her dresser. “Sweetie?“ She called again, worry sweeping through her, as she walked into the adjoining room. Her eyes fell on the TARDIS, the door slightly ajar. She walked to the door and pushed it open. She breathed a sigh of relief when she found her wife sitting by the console, tinkering with bolts, screws and cogs.

“Is everything okay, Sweetie?“ River asked and the Emperor looked up surprised, she hadn’t noticed her coming in.

“Sorry, did I wake you?“ The Emperor gave an apologetic smile.

“I just turned round and you weren’t there, I got worried…“ River admitted, pulling her nightgown closer around herself feeling cold still.

“Just thinking…“ The Emperor replied giving a dismissive wave to the equipment around her. River smiled a little. Her wife used to do this a lot. When she had a problem to solve, she would retreat into her TARDIS and fix or make things, it helped her focus.

“Is everything okay? Something I can help with?“ River asked.

“Everything is fine.“ The Emperor said getting to her feet.

“And yet you can’t sleep.“ River observed. She clearly was worried about whatever Clara and the Doctor could be up to. Before the Emperor could respond, a bell tolled in the distance and they both froze. “Was that…“

“A Cloister Bell. They haven’t rung in years…“ The Emperor was halfway out the TARDIS before River could even respond. “We are in much greater danger than we realise.“ This was proof that the nagging thoughts, the undercurrent of worry, she had been feeling, were justified.

“Something must be happening.“ River agreed as she followed. The Emperor was already throwing clothes on.

“I'm going to go see the Council.“ She said pulling on trousers quickly. “You stay here.“ She insisted when River went looking for clothes as well.

“But…“ River looked around confused. She had never told her to stay behind before. She tried her best not to feel hurt.

“Seriously, don’t argue.“ The Emperor interrupted her buttoning up her shirt in a hurry. “I need to know you’re safe, you stay here.“

——

“What was that?“ Yaz demanded to know entering with palace’s security office. Ryan and Graham were following close behind. It was the middle of the night, there were off duty, but the entire city had heard the bell. 

“A Cloister Bell, Ma’am.“ One of the officers on duty answered as they all jumped to their feet saluting.

“They have been silent for years, give me eyes on the Cloisters.“ She demanded as she stepped up to the screens.

“The sliders are getting increasingly more active. They’re sensing something is wrong, something is going to happen.“ Graham observed as they brought up footage from the Cloisters on the screens. Shapes were moving among the shadows and the fog.

“This is not a coincidence.“ Ryan agreed.

“I’m going to take a team down there. Find out what’s going on.“ Yaz decided. They had to find out what was going on. It was as good a place as any to start.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? No-one that goes into the Cloisters comes back out.“ Graham grabbed her arm as she walked past them.

“Legend says there is a hidden exit into the city, it could be how the Doctor is getting about. I’m going to check it out.“ Yaz shook him off. They had to find the Doctor. “In the meantime, one of you inform the Emperor and keep guard, the other keep an eye on Clara Oswald.“

——

“What is going on?“ The Emperor burst into the Council chamber with purpose and determination. The Cloisters indicated this was the greatest threat they had faced in years and she wasn’t about to let anything jeopardise her reign.

“Emperor…“ The generals had gathered upon her command, some only filing in after her, some still fumbling with the buttons of their council robes. She wasn’t impressed.

“Wake up you mumbling fools, a Cloister Bell has rung, what is going on?“ She smashed her hand onto the table for emphasis. “You are tasked with protecting the Empire, what is going on? Are we under attack?“

“Nothing, as far as we can tell. Everything is quiet, no unexpected developments across the time streams…“ One of the council members spoke up. “The city is quiet as well, since you went amongst the people, they have grown more… respectful.“

“Are you absolutely sure?“ The Emperor pressed on focusing on him. He seemed to be wide awake at least in comparison to some of the others. They took turns with the night shifts, there was no need for everyone to be present all the time.

“See for yourself Emperor, the time streams are quite, your personal guards have taken it upon themselves to see if anything is the matter in the Cloisters themselves.“ Another general spoke up and by raising his hands from the table, he brought the readings up into the air for everyone to see.

“Things might not be happening yet but they will. The Bells are a warning, foreboding, prophecy…“ The Emperor mumbled leaning onto the table observing the time streams herself. They were right, everything looked completely normal so it had to be something happening here, on Gallifrey. Perhaps it wasn’t such a good idea to wait for Clara to make her move after all.

“If you’re concerned about something happening, we can postpone tomorrow’s celebrations?“ Another general suggested.

“No. That would be a sign of weakness.“ She shook her head vehemently. “Everything will go ahead as planned…“ She straightened herself up again and a thought occurred to her. “In fact, not as planned. Round up ten civilians that have acted out in some way. And Missy. I want Missy.“ She decided.

“What for?“ Another council member asked, sounding concerned.

“Is it any of your business?!“ The Emperor snapped glaring at him. She couldn’t stand people questioning an order.

“I just meant if we should organise anything else or…“ He carried on in a small voice averting his eyes.

“Just do as you’re told.“ She growled. “I’ll be in my quarters, if there is only the slightest change or cause for concern, I expect to be informed.“

——

“You’ve done this before…“ Missy mumbled as they pressed themselves to a pillar to avoid a cloister wraith that headed in their direction.

“So have you…“ The Doctor observed with a smile. “I’m beginning to think we have a lot more in common than I realised. I think you lived through some of the same things I have, our roles are reversed in some ways.“ She explained as they waited for the wraith to move past. She had been so focused on wrapping her head around her own situation, she hadn’t really stopped to think about the history of the people she encountered.

“So it seems…“ Missy agreed. As she looked back at the Doctor she felt unsettled. They had dressed her to look like the Emperor and it was unnerving.

“About the confessionary dial…“ The Doctor said quietly as they carried on. “I came the long way around too…“ They ducked behind another pillar. “What kept you going? There was this moment when I realised what had been done to me, what they were trying to do… and I was about to give up…“ In a way, knowing Missy had been through the same thing as her, allowed her to talk about it for the first time.

“But then you realised you couldn't just let them win. You had to keep going.“ Missy agreed with a small smile as they carried on.

“Who were you doing it for?“ The Doctor asked.

“Myself? I knew I had to be better than this. I couldn’t let her win.“ Missy shrugged.

“I guess you’re right… I thought I… I thought I was doing it for Clara at the time, she had just died and I wanted to find a way to save her, so I had to get out of there… but now, I just think I wanted her to be proud of me. I wanted to be the Doctor. And I couldn't let the bad guys win.“ The Doctor answered after brief consideration.

“So here we are, braving the Cloisters.“ Missy chuckled. “But at least you know what you’re doing it for.“

“Not just for River, if that’s what you think. I wouldn’t be surprised if she had already managed to find a way out of her predicament, she doesn't need me to look after her, not really. I’m doing it for the same reason as you.“ The Doctor felt the need to explain.

“Cause we can’t let the bad guys win.“ Missy smiled and reached out for the Doctor’s hand. “I am so glad that I met you, even if we never should have, not really… I’m really very grateful that you are here, whether we succeed or not.“ She gave her hand a squeeze and the Doctor smiled.

Suddenly up ahead the wraiths grew more agitated. In the distance they saw an elevator door slide open, revealing several royal guards, weapons drawn.

“Right, let’s see what’s going on down here.“ The Doctor recognised Yaz’s voice immediately and she pulled Missy behind a pillar.

The Cloister Bells tolled again.

——

River was pacing their quarters, she couldn’t sit still. The situation was unnerving. There was no way you could go back to sleep so she had gotten dressed instead. She could just go to find her wife, this was ridiculous. There was no immediate danger.

“Right, that’s it.“ She huffed getting fed up and made her way to the bedroom. She walked to her dresser where, among other things, she kept her gun. It had been a while since she’d last made use of it but she appreciated her wife’s concern for her safety. It couldn’t hurt to carry it.

She was just exchanging the battery pack, when she heard the door to their quarters open. Her wife returning at last, she thought, as she breathed a sigh of relief.

“In the bedroom!“ She called out and put the gun back on the dresser.

“That’s quite the invitation… Mind you, I’ve always been curious what it would be like to sleep with myself.“

River whirled around and found herself face to face with an exactly copy of herself. In the distance, another bell tolled.


	14. Deceit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at that, finally another update! :D Sorry about the delay guys, I'm going through a really stressful time at work at the moment and my mental capacity is a bit more limited than usual lol. But here we are at last, I can now quite confidently say it'll be three more chapters including this one till the end. I'm extremely excited XD  
> Hope you like it!

**Chapter 14: Deceit**

_“Well done.“ The Emperor slow clapped as he stepped out of the TARDIS and Missy whirled around._

_“How did you…“ She didn’t know what to say. She had refused to share her secret, the only secret worth keeping she had, the location of Gallifrey, and it had all been for nothing. Here he was, his heavy boots falling onto the sand._

_“Well, I knew I would get my answer either way. I thought you would take the easier way, I really did, I thought you would tell me where it is but this works too.“ He explained, savouring the moment and the expression of devastation on her face. She had failed to stop him from finding their home._

_“You put a tracker on me.“ Missy realised._

_“I knew eventually you would return to Gallifrey.“ He shrugged._

_“Leave. You’re one man. How are you going to take on the Gallifreyan military.“ Missy looked around to the capital in the distance. They would notice their arrival soon enough if they hadn’t already. She could only hope the Council would realise what they were dealing with._

_“Don’t underestimate me, so many have.“ The Emperor chuckled. “And I’m not alone, am I.“ Missy’s anxiety increased as she watched River, Rory and Amy step out of the TARDIS behind him._

_“Missy, how’s life? How were the last four and a half billion years? You’ll excuse us for taking a short cut.“ River smirked as she looped her arm around her husband’s._

_“This is great, nothing but dust and blazing sunlight.“ Amy huffed sarcastically as she looked around, Gallifrey wasn’t exactly the marvellous thing of beauty she had expected._

_“Not sure you’ve met my in-laws?“ The Emperor took great pleasure in Missy’s obvious discomfort. “But wait, there is one more.“ He looked around as Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and Missy visibly tensed. She squared her jaw, forcing herself to appear unfazed. “What? No cheerful reunion?“ The Emperor joked as they just looked at each other._

_“Here they come.“ Rory interrupted and pointed towards the capital._

_“They will kill you.“ Missy said as she looked around to find a ship approaching._

_“Let them try.“ The Emperor smirked._

_“You’re trespassing, you are not welcome here.“ A metallic voice sounded when the shuttle got close, hovering in front of them._

_“Is that really how you welcome home a son of Gallifrey? A war hero?“ The Emperor called back._

_“You’re not welcome here, Doctor. You’re not a hero, you’re a war criminal.“ The electronically amplified voice shot back. Missy looked to the Emperor, who didn’t even react to the usage of his old name._

_“Who defeated the Daleks and saved Gallifrey? Did you? Did any of you?“ He retorted. “I’m walking into that city, whether you like it or not. Come along.“ He looked to his companions._

_“We will open fire.“ The warning came promptly._

_“Well go on then!“ The Emperor took a step forward and to Missy’s surprise and horror the patrol followed through without hesitation. They opened fire. Three rounds of heavy artillery. When the dust cleared, the Emperor and his friends stood unscathed and amused, only Missy had cowered down. “You really think I would stand here without ample protection?“ The Emperor called up to the ship. There was no response. Then, suddenly, heavy shells pounded into the ship. The explosions blinded them, the noise was deafening. Missy looked around to see Amy having retrieved a sort of rocket launcher from inside the TARDIS, firing at the shuttle. Within seconds, the ship exploded and debris crashed to the ground. They remained save within the TARDIS’s shield, all Missy could do was look on in horror._

_“Told you it was worth bringing the big guns.“ Amy grinned dropping the rocket launcher, it’s shells spent._

_“Let’s go before they send reinforcements.“ The Emperor decided. “Come along, Missy.“_

_“You don’t need me.“ Missy remained rooted to the spot as the others set off._

_“I don’t but I want you to see me tear the city apart.“ He retorted._

_“Why are you doing this?“ Missy didn’t understand. All this destruction and for what?_

_“They cast me out. They could have had it all but they were scared. So instead of standing with me, they hid at the end of time like the cowards they are, I’m going to make them pay.“ The Emperor answered as they stopped to wait for her to come along. “You of all people should understand, they left you behind too!“_

_“I don’t understand you, I never have…“ Missy shook her head. “Why won’t you leave me behind? Or kill me? If this is the end of time, I haven’t got anywhere to go anyway.“ She had had to get away from him. If she wanted any chance of stopping him destroying Gallifrey or indeed surviving herself, she had to get away. He had to have some idea of how he could go about conquering Gallifrey. He couldn’t go into its past like he usually did when destroying a planet and surely he didn’t have the man power to stand against the Gallifreyan military. But the Emperor wouldn’t come here without a plan, would he?_

_“Oh no, Missy, you’re coming with me. From now on, I wish my enemies long and healthy lives so they can witness my many victories. And this will be the biggest.“ The Emperor grinned. “Gallifrey is the last stand.“ The paused for a moment as something caught his attention and he listened out. “Can you hear that?“ He asked as the distant ringing of bells carried across the plains ahead of them._

_“The Cloister Bells.“ Missy realised._

_“How’s that significant?“ Amy asked and River answered:_

_“They toll when disaster is drawing near.“_

_“It’s not drawing near, it’s here.“ The Emperor smirked._

——

“This is nice, I could see myself living like this.“ River took her time looking around. The grandeur of the place was certainly to her taste.

“What… how…“ The other River stared at her in shock. Was she hallucinating? It was a lot to take in but she realised this had to be possible. There was no reason why there should be a mirror version of her wife and not herself. Apart from the fact that the Doctor had admitted to her wife being dead? She shook her head to clear it, she had to find out what was happening. The Cloister Bells ringing for the first time in years and this River’s appearance couldn’t be a coincidence.

“Oh come on, you’ve met my wife, you know of me.“ River gave a little wave as she circled around the room surveying everything. She took her time too, which made it all the more unnerving.

“How did you get here?“ The Emperor’s wife demanded to know as she regained her composure.

“Same way as my wife?“ River retorted in an off hand sort of way. “Not sure actually. But aren’t you missing the more important question?“ She turned back to her twin and found herself staring down a gun.

“Why are you here?“ The other River demanded to know.

“Oh okay, this is gonna be fun.“ River tilted her head with a sly smile and pulled a gun on her in turn. “How long has it been for you since you shot a gun?“ She asked with a smirk. “Aren’t you getting a bit rusty living in this comfort? Me, I’ve just been chased by deadly shadows only a little while ago, my instincts are as sharp as they come.“ The bells tolled again.

“How come you died then.“ The Emperor’s wife shot back gipping the hilt of her gun more tightly.

“Oh I’m sure you can guess. How do you think you will die?“ River deflected.

“Not here.“ The other River retorted promptly.

“Well, neither one of us has to die, that’s not why I’m here.“ The Doctor’s wife shrugged. “Come on, ask me again.“ She smirked, she was enjoying this more than she probably should.

“Why are you here?“ The Emperor’s wife repeated exasperated. “You could have killed me already, which means you’re here because you want something.“

“I’m here because I agreed to kill you and your wife. You’re not dead because I thought I’d offer you something instead.“ River answered.

“Which is?“ The other River raised her eyebrows surprised. She didn’t, however, lower her gun.

“I don’t trust Clara, I don’t know her, not in my universe or yours.“ River revealed. “You, however, have a very trustworthy face.“ When the other River didn’t react to her joke she carried on to explain: “I listened in on the conversation the three of you were having and, boy, was it informative.“

“You have no idea what…“ The Emperor’s wife tried to interrupt but she wouldn’t let her.

“Shush, I’m talking.“ River shot her down playfully as another bell tolled. “You want to get rid of her. To do that, you need prove she’s plotting against you.“

“We already know she is.“ The other River huffed unimpressed.

“Maybe, but can you prove it? And have you figured out how to overpower her when it comes to it? She won’t go quietly and she does have the Quantum Shade under her control… how will you get to her without getting yourself or other’s killed.“ River asked. “I can help with that and I can get Clara to confess to plotting to kill the Emperor. You can get rid of her at last. Or you can let her carry out her little ploy for which she has enlisted my help and secured the cooperation of my wife. And believe we, we will make sure she succeeds if it’s our best way to get out of here… Or we can work together and we both win. You get rid of Clara and you will have us out of your hair.“

——

“Who’s there?“ Yaz called into the Cloisters convinced there was more than the wraiths moving in the shadows. “Fan out.“ She instructed raising her gun as she slowly moved forward. Her troops of men obeyed, splitting up as they advanced into the Cloisters. “We know you’re down here. Come out come out wherever you are!“ Yaz hummed as the bells rang. The sound was deafening down here.

“They’re blocking the exit…“ Missy observed glancing past the pillar for a moment.

“They don’t belong down here…“ The Doctor mumbled catching a glimpse as well, so far they hadn’t been noticed but they wouldn’t be able to keep hidden for long.

“They must have come because of the bells…“ Missy retorted and the Doctor shook her head.

“That’s not what I mean.“ She replied as she looked again to assess where the different soldiers were headed.

“Oh you mean because…“ Realisation dawned on Missy and the Doctor nodded:

“The wraiths protect the Matrix, the Matrix is Timelord technology, everything else that invades the Cloisters is a foreign body, a virus, and they are the fire wall. They will protect the Cloister. We are Timelords. The guards don’t seem to be.“ The Doctor explained. “We need to draw them further in…“ The soldiers were advancing slowly, spread out evenly. They would spot them soon if they didn’t move.

“They won’t be stupid enough to venture too far, surely…“ Missy couldn’t imagine that they weren’t aware of the risks.

“You know sometimes I have really brilliant ideas…“ The Doctor grinned as she turned her head to look at Missy and feeling slightly better already, Missy asked:

“Yes?“

“This is not one of them.“ The Doctor smiled apologetically and jumped out from behind the pillar. “Over here!“ She called.

“Stop right there!“ Yaz shouted and the Doctor waved her arms catching the attention of the other guards as well. Another bell toll shook them to the bone.

“You have to catch me first!“ She started running, drawing them away from Missy who was watching in horror as the guards chased after her.

The Doctor didn’t keep running for long, she quickly found herself in a corner and face to face with Yasmin Kahn.

“You’re surrounded, Doctor.“ The captain of the guard informed her.

“Hello again, Captain.“ The Doctor looked around. Indeed, she was surrounded by four guards and Yaz who was approaching with a smug smirk on her face as she lowered her gun.

“Surrender now, Doctor.“ She said as she looked her up and down. “No-one is going to fall for that disguise.“ She huffed.

“We will see about that.“ The Doctor retorted with a smile, over Yaz’s shoulder she watched Missy sneak towards the exit. “You really don’t know me every well yet, Yaz, such a shame, otherwise you wouldn’t have made this mistake.“ She focused her attention back on Yaz when she was sure Missy had made it to the door. They were so focused on her that they didn’t even notice Missy or, in fact, how far into the Cloisters they had come and what might be lurking in the shadows.

“What mistake is that.“ The captain huffed slightly amused. She raised her gun again for good measure. “You’re backed into a corner, you’re trapped.“

“There is one thing you never put in a trap.“ The Doctor took a step towards her and away from the shadows. “If you’re smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans of seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never ever put in a trap.“ She smirked pushing her hands into her pockets. She looked past Yaz to where she knew her eyes needed to be for just a moment longer.

“Yeah? What’s that.“ Yaz asked tilting her head as the bells rang again.

“Me.“ The Doctor answered and pulled her sonic from her pocket. Before anyone could react she pointed it at the ceiling lights and everything went dark. And then, there was movement in the dark, she could feel it, even if she couldn’t see it. The guards could feel it too and opened fire. The Doctor quickly dove for cover as energy blasts flew overhead. With every flash of light, she saw the Weeping Angels had moved, grabbing hold of the soldiers, their weapons. They screamed. The angels were part of the firewall, protecting the Matrix against aliens. It was high time she got out of here before the angels decided she was an intruder as well. The Doctor ducked under the arms of an angel and bolted for the door that Missy was holding open.

——

When there was a knock on her door, Clara was reluctant to open. The tolling of the Cloister Bells put her on edge, like everyone else in the palace presumably. There was no way of knowing whose disaster they were announcing. She was prepared for all sorts when she opened up, but to find River back so soon was what she had least expected.

“That was…“ She looked at her perplexed but River didn’t pay much attention, she just walked past her.

“Quick, I know, surprising what you can accomplish with the right incentive.“ She retorted.

“So it’s…“ Clara closed the door behind her after checking up and down the corridor. No-one had seen her come in.

“Done? Of course it is, I don’t make empty promises.“ River chuckled and Clara was genuinely stunned.

“I’m gonna need some sort of proof.“ She managed to say at last, trying to take in the news.

“How’s this for proof? Bottle of the Emperor’s finest, straight from her drinks cabinet I might add.“ River presented a bottle of champagne that she had been carrying. “How else do you think did I get my hands on that?“

“I could do with a drink…“ Clara took the bottle with shaky hands.

“Then there is this…“River held out her hand to Clara who took a moment to understand what she was referring to.

“Is that…“ Clara’s eyes fell on the ring River was presenting to her, she hadn’t worn it before.

“Thought I might keep it, as a memento you know… fits perfectly after all.“ River chuckled as she dropped her hand with the wedding ring and made her way to a cabinet to retrieve some champagne flutes. “A toast then?“ She carried the glasses over to Clara as the bells rang again.

“Quite right.“ Clara found herself smiling now as the news sunk in. They’d done it. The worst was over. Everything else was just technicalities. River had kept up her end of the bargain. Clara popped the cork on the bottle with a grin and River laughed as the champagne sprayed before she could get to the glasses with it.

“This is what you’ve wanted all along, isn’t it.“ River said when they had succeeded in filling their glasses.

“It was never what I wanted…“ Clara retorted as she sat down the bottle. “But it’s what she deserved. She should have just chosen me. Why couldn’t she see that we would have been so happy…“ If only for a moment, a wave of sadness swept over her. “I can’t believe she’s dead.“ She mumbled and took a sip of the champagne in an attempt to calm herself.

“Are you regretting it?“ River asked tilting her head.

“No.“ Clara said after a moment of brief consideration as she sorted through her emotions. She looked back up to River and smiled. “I actually feel so… relieved. It’s like a spell is finally lifting. I should have done this so long ago.“ She raised her glass to a toast. “To new beginnings.“ She grinned and River toasted her.

“So what happens now?“ River asked as she watched Clara drink.

“Now we…“ Clara started to answer when suddenly, a wave of sickness came over her. She steadied herself against the table. “Now we…“ She tried again but broke off when she started feeling dizzy. She looked to River and realised her mistake as she watched her tipping out her own glass. She hadn’t taken as much as a sip. This time, the tolling of the bells sounded like a rousing chorus as Clara’s senses slipped out of her control.

“Now you’re going to pay for your deceit, Clara dear.“ River smirked and Clara collapsed.

——

“River?“ The Emperor called out as she returned to her quarters. She was on edge. Although it was the middle of the night, the whole palace was awake. The ringing of the Cloister Bells kept them up and shook the foundations of her reign. Questions where being shot at her from every direction, even on her way back to her quarters. The bells had been quiet for so long, everyone knew something was happening and the Emperor didn’t have any answer yet. She had to find out what was going on but no reports had come in so far. All she could do was wait. “River?“ She repeated when she didn’t get an response. As the bells tolled again in the distance, she felt a wave of worry. She shouldn’t have left River here by herself. Quickly she walked into the adjoining room and called for her again. The wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS sounded, drawing her attention. “River, what are you…“ The Emperor pulled the box’s door open and to find River fiddling with the console.

“Oh, welcome home, Sweetie.“ River looked around with a smile.

“What…“ The Emperor hoovered in the doorway, something was off, why was River in here and what was she doing? The TARDIS hummed in response to her unspoken question.

“Now, now, that’s not fair, telling on me.“ River sighed shooting a look at the large crystal in the centre. The Emperor pulled a knife from her belt.

“What is going on here?“ She growled. The TARDIS was right, this was not her wife.

“That’s disappointing, I was so curious to find out if I could fool her but you just had to ruin the fun, didn’t you.“ She shook her head at the TARDIS which responded with a threatening buzz, very unlike the TARDIS River knew.

“Where is my wife? How did you get in here?“ The Emperor demanded to know and took a threatening step towards her. The resemblance was remarkable, down to the same dress her wife had worn when she had left her here not long ago. One thing was missing though, that gave her away straight away: her wedding ring. The Emperor tried her best to prioritise her thoughts. This was the Doctor’s wife, she had to be. While part of her was intrigued, curious as to how she had got here and wondering, how she could use her, the other part was overcome by deep worry for the wellbeing of her River.

“Don’t worry, your wife is fine, just off to have a little chat with Clara.“ River gave a wave of her hand as she stepped closer. She also marvelled at the resemblance between the Emperor and her own wife. She eyed the knife in her hand with curiosity. The Doctor hated the use of weapons.

“Why would she be doing that?“ The Emperor shot back.

“Because I suggested it? Because the other option would have been me killing her and none of us want that, do we.“

“You? Kill her? Oh, darling, if you’re anything like that pathetic excuse of a wife of yours, I would love to see you try.“ The Emperor huffed condescendingly.

“I like your fire.“ River smirked, she couldn’t deny that the assertiveness and confidence was quite attractive on her but it wouldn’t distract her from why she was here. “You haven’t got the first idea what I’m capable of. Or my wife for that matter. But I have a feeling you will find out soon enough.“ In the distance, the Cloister Bells tolled again.

“What is going on here? What are you planning?“ The Emperor shot back.

“Well, I did tell Clara I’d kill you but then I thought better of it, don’t really want to be picking sides in your game of thrones.“ River answered. “Now, really, I’m just waiting to see what my dear wife has come up with.“

“She’s on her way here for you, isn’t she?“ The Emperor concluded.

“Perhaps.“ River shrugged. “I don’t actually know. It’s all terribly exciting, isn’t it.“ She grinned. “Now I think I best get going.“

“You really think you can walk out of here? I bet the Doctor would move heaven and hearth to keep you safe, seeing as she let you die once already. Perhaps she can finally be persuaded to share her secrets if your life is on the line. So really, it’s terribly thoughtful of you to pop in.“ The Emperor smirked. This River was the leverage over the Doctor she had been missing. And she had walked right into her arms. No matter how confidently she acted, they both knew there was only one way out of the TARDIS and that was through the Emperor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note on the bit in the Cloisters and the Doctor killing the lights. I double checked by watching Hell Bent again and you can't really tell where the lights are but it looks like it's coming from above so that's what I'm going with, even if you can't see actual light fixtures in the episode lol. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! <3


End file.
